Frozen Memories Frozen Heart
by raven716
Summary: The two Ice Mages thought they lost her. She was taken from them the heart to their ice. She's back, but she has no memory of them. Can the Ice Mages unfreeze her memories of them?
1. Chapter 1

Name:Amora

Age:17

Height:5'3

Race:Human

Family:Ur(mother)

Childhood Friend(s):Lyon and Gray

Look:Long dark pink hair, deep blue eyes, slight rosy cheeks, and ample bust, she also has unusual thin wrist

Outfit:White off shoulders sweater dress, with a pink choker and barefooted with metal shackles around her ankles and wrist

Skills: Home-making, cooking, cleaning, baking, sewing, etc, herbal spciealist, first-aid, dancing and singing.

Magic:As a child Ur did teach her some, like Gray and Lyon it with Ice.

Personality:As a child Amora was very sweet and friendly with a bit of playfulness. She adored her family. Being the self-procalmied home-maker she was pretty responsiable. She loved playing around and dancing as well singing. A delicate little girl, she loved being helpful and was very good at it. She was very encouraging to Lyon and Gray with their trainning. Though she marveled at her mother's skills the most. She just wanted the best for her family and held being a family very important to her. One can imagine when Gray left the family how broken she was inside. Now, Amora's personality she is sweet and child-like in a way. She is very mild manner,delicate and dolce. Being away for so long she is naive, she still retains a huge amount of love for her family and finding them.

Relationship:

Ur/Mother:Ur has much love for Amora, having lost her own daughter. Ur was delighted to have found Amora. When Ur was alive she was very loving and caring towards Amora. Amora greatly loved her mother, she was best in her eyes. No matter what she always wanted to by with her.

Lyon:Being raised together and having almost the same personlitly traits. They got along well, Lyon was know for showing off his skills just to impress her. These two always played together, Lyon was the best friend out of the him and Gray. He had promised her to bring back Gray, though when he returned back to Ur's home. And did not find her, he was heartbroken.

Gray:It was a kind of a rough start with these two, Gray pretty much brushed Amora off he did make her cry the most and pretty much found her useless. Never the less Amora still tried to form a connection. Though Gray was distant and a rebal as her mother would say, Amora valued Gray very much. Gray in return slowly started to warm up to her. Amora was aware like her mother about Gray's emotions. So she did her best to make him smile. When he and Lyon returned back to Ur's home and she was not there he like Lyon broke.

History: Amora was found by Ur as an infant. And has since lived with her. Ur adopted her as a daughter, later more came. Lyon then Gray became her students. Amora didn't really pratice magic like the other three. SHe instead tended to the home. Amora got along well with Lyon and Gray was a bit hard. But no the less she was his friend. Amora loved everyone in the family. Things where fine until Gray quit the family to chase after the demon that destoryed his village. Her mother and Lyon went after him,she stayed back and waited. While her mother and Lyon where gone some shadowy figures came and took her away. Since the rest of Amora's life has been a blank even to her. She has been wondering here and there, trying to find her way back to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

*Everything...everything is so soft.*your thoughts echo in your mind.*It reminds me of a place? A warm and soft place, is it home? Is it my family?...My family, where could they be? Everything is so soft. Everything is so warm.*You laid unconscious, in a large luxurious sized bed. Someone gently dabbs your forehead and face with a wet cloth. You where running a fever.

"Oh you poor dear."

Knock came to the door"Master Bob"a voice called to him behind the door.

"Yes come in."

Master Bob Guild Master of the guild Blue Pegasus, and elderly bald and crossdressing man. Dressed in purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized with a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, with completing the look with with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. Accompanied with small white wings.

He dabs your forehead again, looking down on you with concern eyes.

"How is she doing?"

"The poor dear is still running a fever. I wonder what she was doing out in the front of the Guild, and during a terrible storm. It's a blessing you the others found her when you did, Eve"Master Bob turns to the young man. One of his Guild memebers, Eve Tearm a young man with sharp facial features, slightly narrow deep blue eyes and blonde wavier and slightly messy hair. Dressed in a casual outfit consisting of short sleeved shirt left untucked over dark suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes and dark shoes.

Eve looks down at you, he and group had stumbled across you a few days ago after a heavy storm hit. You where in the middle of the front yard of the Guild. No one knows how you ended up there. Though it didn't matter, Eve had called for Master Bob who insitied you come inside right away. Quickly they brought you up stairs and put you in Jenny's room who was not there at the moment she was gone. It was one of the best rooms in the Guild and from your condition, it was perfect.

You hadn't woken up since then, Master Bob made it a habit to tend to you everyday. Eve and his team would come to check up on you, though mainly Eve.

"Do you think she'll come out of it?"Eve asked Master Bob.

Master Bob pulss the covers over you a bit more"I pray she does. She's so young."

Eve looks around the room, making his way to the window"Maybe she would like some fresh air."Opening it up, the sun rays came in along with some fresh air.

"..."Master Bob"I wonder where she came from?"

Eve casually makes his way over to him"Guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up."

"Yes, well come on let's leave her be."Master Bob.

"Sir, if it is alright with you. I would like to stay here, I don't mind tending to her for a bit."

"How kind, yes of coruse"Master Bob leaevs the room.

Shutting the door Eve goes and sits down in the chair next to the bed. He places his hand on your forehead, you where still hot. It showed, using his Snow Magic he gentle allows it to fall on you. It seem to help a bit. Eve too wondered where you came from, it was like the storm blew you in. But there was something else, he just couldn't pinpoint it. Though his other teammates didn't hear what you said when they rushed you inside, he did. It was something about finding your family.

When Eve asked you what you meant by that, you had already lost consciousness.

You mumble a bit in your sleep, Eve pays attention, thouhg you said nothing. Sighing to himself he pick up the cloth and dabs you a bit.

_"Lyon!Lyon!"a little girl screams"Gray!Gray! Mama!"she cries in the cold empty cell. Shackles around her wrist and ankles, being chained to the wall. Her hot tears poured down her face. It was so cold with nothign living around."Mama...Lyon...Gray..."her voice trails off._

**A younger Lyon, smiles big he turns around"Hey Amora watch this."he calls to his friend. A little girl with long spft dark pink hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a Kapras pants, simple dark blue tank and boots with a scraf in the snow along with her mother Ur, and Ice Mage and her other friend Gray both like Lyon in nothing but their underwear.**

**Lyon making sure he had Amora's attention turns, as he uses one hand and the Ice magic he had been learning from Ur. To create ice bunnies.**

**Amora squeals in delight as she claps her hands, the little bunnies hopped their way over to her. Amora picks one up.**

**"Their so cute, good Lyon"Amora congrates him.**

**Lyon enjoys the praise form her, only for it to cut short by a strike on the head by Ur.**

**"Two hands, Lyon"Ur scolds him**

**Lyon rubs hisnow brusied head. Amora couldn't help but laugh at this"Lyon..."she shakes her head. Gray looks at her laughing a Lyon. Rolling his eyes. Amora heard him scuff.**

**"Gray, why don't you show me something?"Amora asked him, her dark haired friend**

**"No"Gray told her flattly, tears started to come to her eyes. Gray realized as he started to freak out."Don't cry I'll make something."he quickly makes a doll. Knowing well if Ur heard her cry he would be in trouble.**

**Amora stops as her eyes widen at what Gray made for her"You're good too."**

**Gray just rolls his eyes."Mama! Look at what Gray made me"Amora runs off to show her mother. Gray watches her, with a scowlling look, but it changed into a soft small smirk as he watche Amora show her mother. **

**"Look at her smile"Lyon comes over to him, causing Gray's look upon her and facial expression changed back to scowlling. **

**"Yeah so it's just a stupid smile"Gray tells him kicking the snow.**

**"It's not stupid"Lyon berates him"It's a speical smile, just looking at it. To bad we can't Ice Make that."**

**Gray rolls his eyes, Lyon looks at him."Lyon!"Amora calls to him, he looks over at her. She waves for him to come over.**

**"Coming"he leaves Gray to himself.**

**Gray watches as she talks to Lyon and her mother. Gray couldn't help but smirk again at Amora's smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Amora, exhales to herself. As she stood outside her home. Her mother, Lyon and Gray stood by watching her. Dressed in nothing but her own underwear just like the rest. Though her mother wanted her to wear a tanktop being a girl and all, even if she was not developed.**

**"You can do this, Amora"Lyon cheers her on.**

**Gray just stares not the least instrested"Can you hurry it up already?"he tells Amora.**

**"Gray, be nice"Lyon snaps at him, Gray paid him no mind. Lyon turns back to her.**

**Amora was nervous, she wasn't like her mother and the other two when it came to Ice Maker Magic. She didn't train like they did. Though she knew somethings, her mother did teach her and it was up to her to decided if she wanted to learn. **

**Ur could see she was nervous, she smiles warmly at her daughter. She starts to walk over to her, only for Amora to finally act.**

**She uses Ice Maker Magic, seal just the color of her hair. And in a flash she stands there in a cute light purple ballerina outfit with a bow to match, from head toe. Though it was made of ice, it had color in it. Something a bit different then how her mother and her friends.**

**Amora takes a pose and starts to dance, while she blushes. She loved to dance, the others watched her. As she spun around.**

**"Wow, awesome Amora!"Lyon claps for her.**

**Coming to her final spin, Amora stops, exhaling. Opening her eyes, she looks at her family, and smiles.**

**"Alright, yeah!"Lyon runs over to her.**

**Ur smiles with pride at her daughter, walking over to her.**

**"You made clothes with your Ice Maker Magic"Lyon"Your getting so much better."**

**"Thank you"Amora smiles with her friend."Mama"she looks at Ur.**

**Running to her, Ur hugs her warmly."I loved it."**

**"Thank you, Mama."Amora hugs her tighter.**

**"I wish I could use Ice Maker Magic like that"Lyon jokes to her.**

**"Thanks, though I would like to be able to use your type."Amora**

**"Are you kidding, you added color to yours."Lyon"That takes real skill. Right Ur?"**

**Lyon and Amora look at her, Ur nods her head agreeing"That it does."**

**Amora smiles, when she felt someone messing with her ribbon in her hair. She turns to find Gray doing so.**

**"Gray, stop messing with her outfit"Lyon tells him.**

**Gray paid him no mind, Amora turns her full attention to him."Gray what did you think?"she asks himn with the cutest smile.**

**Gray looks at her with his usual board expression, letting got of her bow he folds his arms"...So you can make ice into different colors. And into girly clothes. I'm not that impressed."**

**"Gray!"Lyon comes to your defense"Stop being so mean to Amora."he then turns to her, her eyes had dropped"Amora your magic was so cool."Tears had started to come but stop after what he said.**

**"Hmph"Gray sticks his nose up in the air.**

**"Gray!"Ur scolds him, Gray turns and looks at his teacher. He then looks over Amora. Amora waited for him to say something. Lyon glares at him waiting for him to say something. **

**"Tsk...like I said."Gray says coldly.**

**"Gray!"Lyon was about to do something, when Amora started to cry. Cause Lyon, Gray and Ur to look at her. Before Lyon could do anything she runs away, her Ice clothes started to dissapper. **

**"Amora!"Lyon yells after her, he then turns to Gray with anger. Pushing him"Jerk!"with that he runs after the little girl. **

**Gray didn't seem to care, until he felt Ur's aura. He looks up at her. He got this dark feeling from her. That it broke his icey look. Something then set in, he looks the way her daughter ran. Looking to the side, he sratches the back of his head. **

**Later that evening, when had settled down, Lyon and Ur went into town. Amora was tending to setting the table for dinner. Gray stayed back at the house, he stood watching Amora set the table. She was humming to herself like she always did, with her same smile on her face. **

**Exhaling Gray makes his way to the table when Amora was placing the cups down. She stops when she sees him. Her smile drops, as she looks away. Using his Ice Maker Magic. Gray makes ballerina figurine for her, as it spun around. Amora watched with wide eyes in a amazment. Her eyes light back up, blocking out the winds from outside she was sure she heard music from it. Her smile returned. Gray looked away trying to not care.**

**"I love it!"Amora suddenly jumps on her friend. Knocking him over, giving him a tight hug. Laughing cheerful.**

**"Ok, ok let go"Gray tells her, trying to breath. **

**Just as she does, the door opens and her mother and Lyon come in. **

**"Mama, Lyon look at what Gray made me."Amora takes the ballerina and goes to show them."She so pretty mama."**

**Ur gets down to her level"Yes it is."she smiles at her daughter. Lyon looks wide eyes, he turns and looks at Gray. Who just srugged his shoulders. **

In the present time, over in Magnolia Town. A teen boy with a toned and muscular body. Spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and dark black shoes on was walking down the streets of the town. He passed a couple of shops and other places. He looks up at the sky, it was nice clear day. He smiles, but it fades when hears something.

"Mama, mama look at me."a little girl twirls around in her new dress her mother had just bought her.

Her mother claps at for her, her daughter smiles as she goes to hug her mother.

The boy couldn't help but not look, his eyes suddenly reflect saddness. As memories rushed in his mind. A voice that belonged to someone dear to him. Not his teacher, someone else. As they yell his name when he chose to leave and fight the demon that destoryed his home. It was last time he would ever hear their voice again. And it was not a sweet sound, the voice more of confusion and pain, as they yelled his name when he left. He wished it was a better memeory but it was not. And neither was the aftermath, with his friend.

He looks back up at the sky, a gentle breeze ruffles through his hair. As he stared up at the sky, he was sure he saw her face in the clouds. Using his magic he makes an ice ballerina for a brief instant. When something caught his eyes. Though it was gone in an instant, behind a corner. He was sure he knew that hair color. He waste no time as he runs after it. Turn the down the same corner, where that whip of hair went. He stops and looks around, when he spots it again. He pruses it hestly. Dodge others as they themselves moved out the way.

*Could it be?*he asked himself, as his heart pounded hard in his chest. Taking a risk he yells out a name"Amora!"his deep voice extends across the town. It reaches the ears of whom ever he was chasing, the hair stops moving as it slowly falls resting on the back of whom ever it is.

The teen, inhaling and exhaling harder then had ever before. Time seem to stand still, he slowly walks over to the person. His heart still beating wildly.

It just had to her, he knew it just had to be her*Please, please...let it be Amora.*as he got closer, he was able to make the fact the hair belonged to a female, a year younger then him. He was able to make out her silhouette,it was much different from a child. It did not belong to a little girl at all. It was very well developed. The hair was long reaching to their bottom, it much fuller and slightly wavier. Dressed in what seem like a white short sweater dress, white as the snow. He just needed for her to turn around. As he got closer, he noticed as her head started to turn slowly. Just as she was about to fully turn around a hug crowd came inbetween them both. And when it cleared she was gone.

Over at Blue Pegasus, Eve was still waiting for you to wake up. Though you still remained out. Master Bob came to see if there was any progress. And when he saw none, his heart dropped. The rest of Eve's team came to check up on him and you. Your fever still had not gone down, though when Eve used his magic it seem alright. During this time Eve had taken it upon himself to read to you while you slept.

Though not a memeber of his own guild, Master Bob being the kind man that he was, did the only thing he could think of doing. Down stairs he calls over to another Guild, the Fair Tail Guild in request for their mage that uses Sky Magic to come over. Hearing she could heal mostly anything. Asking for her presence to come and attend to you. Hearing she would come set him with relief, thanking his dear friend. He hung up the phone. Making his way back up to the room, he goes in. Eve was reading to you.

"Wonderful news, Fairy Tail is going to send Wendy to come and tend to her."Master Bob tells him.

"That's wonderful news."Eve smiles at his Master.

Master Bob looks at you, brushing some of your hair out of your face. He pulls the covers over you, though you hadn't moved. It was just to make sure you where well. With that he leaves you with Eve.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock was heard on the doors of Blue Pegasus, Master Bob who was behind the bar, knew who it was as he phases through, he hurries to open the door. He smiles at his guests.

Up in your room, Eve was tending to you along with his team. You still had not woken up yet. Infact you seem to have gotten worse. His team did their best to help you, the leader Ichiya Vandalay a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose that seem to always be shinning, dark eyes and eyebrows and a prominet chin with long wavy, spiky strand orange hair. Dressed in short pants and a jacket that seemingly covered his plain shirt with dark shoes. Using hsi perfume magic so that you could inhale it to help cure you in some way. Though it wasn't really working.

Next was Ren Akatsuki, a slim yonug dark skin man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching to his shoulders, his attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open. He was using his Air Magic to provide you with fresher air and to help you breath a bit better.

Then there was Hibiki Lates,another young slim man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blod hair framing his face. Dressed in a dark vest adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt, with dark pants and shoes. He was using his Archive Magic to watch your vital signs. Which where not good.

Eve did his best to use his Snow magic to keep your tempature under. It showed on your face you where struggling with whatever it was you had.

"Things aren't looking good here."Hibiki tells everyone"No matter what we do nothing seems to be working."

"..."Eve tried to block out what his friend was saying. His team looks at him, then eachother.

"Eve"Ren calls to him.

"We have to keep trying, we're responible for her..."Eve

Before anyone could say anything, they heard Master Bob's voice outside the room along two others. The opens as he steps followed by four memebers from Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvel, a young petite girl with long dark blue hair that was tied into two pigtails,and brown eyes, with her was her partner Carla an Exceed, with white fur, pink ears and brown eyes with two whiskers on each side of her face, dressed in a mustard yellow and pink top. Another Exceed named Happy was with them, a blue one who carried a knapsack on his back, and lastly was Lucy Heartfilia. A teenage girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and brown eyes, she has a very curvanceous body dressed in a simple skirt with a green tank top.

Eve's eyes light with hope, he hurries and rushes over to them, he quickly grabs hold of Wendy and takes her over to you.

"Hold on."Carla protests at Eve's actions to Wendy.

Eve paid her no mind, he reaches you. The others of Fairy Tail hurry over Lucy stands by Hibiki, she looks at his screen of your vitals.

"Those don't look good."she says a bit worried.

"Their not, her tempature keeps going higher and higher."Hibiki tells her."Tsk...their spiking again."

Lucy looks down at you, concerned. Wendy examines you. She could see you in pain.

"I'll get started right away."she tells them, holding her hands out over you. They started to glow, as she started to work on you. Ren and Ichiya stopped with their magic to let Wendy work on you.

Carla looks on at you, then up at Wendy. Happy took out a fish and started to munch on it.

"Are you really eating a fish at time like this?"Carla scolds him.

"I'm nervous"Happy tells her. Carla humps at him turning her head back to you.

"..."you grip the covers, as your nails dig into covers, you then push Wendy away on accident.

"Ahh"Wendy

"Wendy!"Lucy and Carla go over to her. She stumbles a bit.

"I'm ok..."she tells them, she gets out their graps and hurries back to had rolled over to your other side, Wendy gets on the bed, as she goes over to you. She starts back up. Everyone watches you.

Hibiki looks at your vitals"..."

"...G...L...M..Mama"you mange to say Carla heard you mumble.

Wendy kept it up with you, you had seem to calm down. Master Bob smiles"Alright everyone lets leave these two alone."He tells them. The others look at him, Hibiki stops his magic.

"He's right things are fine now."he tells them as he walks out first, Ren and Ichiya follows. Eve was hesiatent at first but follows as well.

"Should we go too?"Happy asks.

"I thin Wendy has it here. Come on"Lucy tells him"Carla are you coming?"she asks her.

"You may all go, I will stay here Wendy and girl."Carla tells them.

"Ok."Happy smiles, he and Lucy leave.

Everyone goes down stairs where Master Bob makes them all something to drink. There Eve fills in Happy and Lucy about you.

"So you guys just found her?"Lucy"Right outside, that's weird, and you don't know where she came from?"

"Nope, and there was no sign of any Guild she's from"Eve.

"Oh the poor dear"Master Bob thinks about you."Out there in that weather."

"I'm glad you guys where ablet to find her."Lucy.

"What type of gentleman would be if we just left her there."Ichiya tells her, winking at her. Sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

"Maybe she was better off there"she mumbles to herself.

"I hope Wendy will be able to heal her."Eve looks up at the stairs .

Lucy looks at him, she has never seen him like this before"Don't worry Wendy is the best, I'm sure your friend will be feeling better in no time"Happy reasures him. Eve looks at him, Happy smiles at Blue Pegesus memeber.

Eve becomes at ease"Yes, your right."

"You seem really attached to her"Lucy takes a drink. Eve looks at her, Lucy smiles at him"She rather pretty"

Eve blushes a bit"...I just feel responsible for her, that's all"

Lucy looks at Happy, they get a sly smile on their face as they look back at him. Eve plays with his straw. Master Bob smiles at this.

"There you all are"Carla gets their attention"Come now, she's up."

Hearing that they all hurry up the stairs. With you Wendy had finished with you, it took a bit of time. But she was able to heal you. You slowly opened your eyes as you see her sitting there. She smiles at you.

"Hello, my name is Wendy. I was able to heal you with my magic. I'm glad your feeling better"she smiles at you.

You give her a small smile as thanks"Thank you"you softly tell her.

"Wow, your voice is really soft and pretty"she tells you.

You nod your head at her, looking around the room you where in, then back at Wendy"W-where am I?"you asked.

"Your at the Guild Blue Peguasus"she informs you.

"Blue Pegasus?"you seem a surprised by this, you then look around"Wh-where is my mother?"you asked.

"Your mother?"Wendy looks at you trying to understand.

You grip the covers, your hands tight into a fits as it started to shake. Wendy places a hand on the one closest to her. You look at her, she gives you a sympathic smile. Just as she was about to say something, everyone comes into the room. Eve hurries to side before the others, he embraces you in a hug tightly.

"Your ok"he says in reflief.

Hibiki uses his Archive Magice to check everything"Yep she's good"

"Good job Wendy"Lucy congrates her.

"Yes thank you"Master Bob thanks her with a hug.

"Yoru welcome"Wendy bows to him.

Eve relased you from the hug, you look at him not sure who any of them where. You look over to Wendy, the others look over at her as well.

You turn back to the others"Thank you, for helping me. I don't mean to be rude but...where is my family? Where is my mother?"

"Your mother?"Carla

You look at her"Yes, my mother...Ur."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy knocks on the door to her bathroom"Amora, it's me Lucy, just came to check up on you."she opens the door a bit as she peeps her head through, you there in her bathtub, taking your bathing as you played with the bubbles that where in it. You blow a few from your hands as you laugh like an inoccent child as they pop infront of you. Lucy couldn't help but smile tenderly at you.

She had brought you back from Blue Pegaus, after hearing that your mother was Ur. Gray's old teacher from his past. So she old you that, she knew of someone who knew of your mother, which was Gray, plus she didn't have the heart to tell you about her passing. That was something she felt Gray should tell you not her, she could only imagine how you would react from that news.

Lucy places some folded clothes down for you on the chair, you watch her."Thank you Lucy for taking here. I can't wait to meet this person, and when they tell me more about my mother. And I'm sorry if I'm taking up to much space."

"No, no it's alright. I kind of like the company. Do you mind if I just hangout in here with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind."she comes and sits on the corner of the tub, she looks out into the night sky, she had just gotten back with you today, Wendy and Carla went back to the Guild. She had asked them both to inform Gray about your presence while she tended to you. Since Gray was out on a mission she wasn't sure how long he would gone, he went with Ezra.

"My mother and I use to look out at the stars, along time ago."you break her thought, she turns and looks at you"She use to tell me that stars where the shinning lights in the dark, hopes, dream, anything positive you can think of. So matter what you never where alone."

"Those are very sweet words, your mother sounds like a wonderful lady"Lucy sympathizes with you

"She really is, I'm so glad to have her as my mother."you beam with pride, your expression just ripped Lucy inside, she felt so bad for the news you would be reciving soon. "So you're a celestical mage? That's really cool."

"Oh, yes thank you"Lucy

"There aren't many like you, where did you get it from?"

"...Oh, well...my mom. She was one, I want to follow in her footsteps, plus it makes me feel much more closer to her."

"Closer?"

"Yes, my mom...she died when I was young. And this is my way of being close to her. She was an amazing woman."

"She sounds amazing."you smile at her.

"Thank you, guess we both have amazing mothers."

"Yes, I can't wait for you to meet Ur. I'm sure she will love you. Then she can be your play mom, mom loves others."

Lucy did her best to hold back the tears of your words. Just hearing you talk about Ur, as if she was alive just pained her. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up with you. She wished that Gray would be here soon. Or if he could just teleport here. It was getting harder and harder with you."Y-yeah"she chockes.

"Lucy are you alright?"you asks her concerned

"Oh, yes. Sorry the steam is getting in my eyes."

"Oh, well I'm done. So I'll get out."you tell her, she nods her head as she gets up leaves. You dry off, and change into the pj's she had for you, it nothing but a large blue shirt. You do your best to dry off your hair, you meet with Lucy. Her place was not that big, she only had one bed, but she added a place for you two sleep on the floor. She was getting things ready when she felt your presence"I'm done, I don't know what you want me to do with this?"

"Oh here I'll take it"she takes the used towels from you. Putting them away"There, I made dinner. I hope your in the mood for some sandwiches?" She comes back with two plates.

"Yes, thank you."you take the plate from her, as you sit down at her coffee table she sat ont he other side of you. You both start to eat"Your sandwich..."

"I know...I'm not the best chef..."she sighs knowing how bad it must taste.

"It's alright, as long as we're able to eat. It's been so long though, since I've had a meal."you tell her, Lucy looks over to you. Your cheerful face was now a sadden one, as if you had been through something. She was about to say something when you snapped back to yourself, you smile at her"But I know when I get to see mother, she will make us both wonderful meal. Wouldn't you like that?"

"...Sure, sounds wonderful"Lucy forcefully agrees with you, as the grip on her cup tightens.

Once the two of you had dinner, Lucy allowed you to have her bed. While she slept on the floor, you thanked her again for her kindess and mention about your mother. With that you fell asleep.

_A large metal door slammed shut, a young girl stays balled up in the corner, terror written all over her face. Her tattered clothes and apperence didn't help at all. She could hear the heavy footsteps slowly yet quicky apporching her door next. She didn't want to go, she hated going, all those screams that where producced by her and the others. It made her ears bleed. She hoped if she stayed far away in the corner she would be safe, they wouldn't see her. It was like playing hide n seek, though she hoped they would not seek her out._

_The heavy footsteps come to a stop, the young girl closes her eyes tightly wishing them away, hoping that maybe they changed their minds and would not take her today. Maybe just be nice and take someone else. How she wished she was home again, in her nice warm bed. Not the stone ground that was dirty with who knows what, she hated feeling something crawl over her. Keeping quiet as a mouse, she waited and waited. Only her heart beat was heard, though she wish she could stop that too. The heavy foot steps left the front of her door. She lets out a sigh, something she shoudn't have done, next thing her metal door slams wide open. As the tall brooding figures come in over to where she was._

_"Mommy!"she sceams_

Your eyes shoot open, as you gasp for air. You look around the room alarmed at where you where. When it settled in, once Lucy started to wake up. She rubs her eyes, looking at you.

"Hey, are you ok?"

You look at her, she waited for you say something"...It's another day? The sun is out? I can actually see it. I'm not dreaming right?"you asks her.

"...No, you're not."she looks at you a bit confused.

You sigh to yourself and smile at her"That's good."

"Well, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, but is it alright if I make you something?"you tell her getting out of bed. Before she could say anything you make your way to her kitchen.

She follows you"Are you sure, I don't want you to over d-"

"I don't mind really, it's my pleasure"you smile at her, as you make yourself at home.

Down the streets of Magnolia Wendy, Carla, Happy and another one was with them. A teen lean musclar built boy with pink spiky hair. They arrive at Lucy's home, when the teen smelt something good coming from it.

"Whoa do you guys smell that?"the teen boy.

"Yeah, Lucy's house never smelt so good?"Happy says.

Carla knocks on the Lucy's door"Coming?"Lucy opens the door, the smell was even stronger as Happy and the boy enhaled it. Their mouths watering as they go right passed her.

"Ignore them?"Carla tells her shaking her head.

Wendy and Carla greet Lucy as she allows them"So how is she doing?"Wendy asks Lucy

Lucy closes the door"Well, she's doing fine. Did Gray return yet?"

"No, but we left a message for him when he gets back if where not there."Wendy tells her, she sniffs the air"Something really smells good. What is that?"

"Oh, Amora is just about finished with making breakfast."Lucy tells them.

"Breakfast?"Carla became alarmed

"Yeah, you guys should stay, trust me she made a lot more then I can eat. Though there is one other thing."

"What is it?"Wendy asks Lucy.

Lucy gives them a painfully look"She will talk about her mother, so...just go with it. I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Wendy and Carla look at eachother then at Lucy, they could see their friend was suffering from it."Alright."Carla

"That's so sad, when she finds out. She'll be heartbroken."Wendy understood having had that happen to hear.

With that said, the three of them go and join you, Happy and Natsu who had introduced himself to you after munching on some of the food. Where already sitting down at the table that was stocked with food. The amount you made looked so good, Lucy was amazed at how much you made. You see her, Wendy and Carla.

"Please come and join us for breakfast."you wave to them.

They comes over, Natsu and Happy had alread started to eat"This is soooo good. I'm crying"Happy tells you with tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you"you thank him.

"Natsu slow down"Lucy scolds him, as he kept stuffing his face of your food. You couldn't help but laugh at him. He had a lot of energy as he wolfed down your food one after another.

"This is disgusting"Carla says appalled.

"No, the food is really good"Happy tells her not at all pay attention to her comment on him and Natsu.

Carla rolls her eyes at them."So Amora, you're doing better."Wendy turns to you"How do you like it here?"

"It's very nice, thank you again for helping me. Lucy has been very kind to me. And the town looks lovely as well."

"That's good to hear. And your welcome"Wendy tells you."After breakfast, would you like to tour the town?"

"I would like that very much. My mother use to tell me about this town. I can't wait to tell her that I was actually here."you tell her.

She goes quiet as she looks at Lucy and Carla, the three of them sharing the same facial expression.

"Are you ok?"you asks the three of them.

They give you a smile"Yes,we're fine"Wendy smiles at you.

"Great"you smile as you pop some food in your mouth.

Over at the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray and Ezra had finally returned from their mission. As the dark blue haired muscular teen walks in. Someone spots him, Mirajane the waitress with long white hair and blue eyes and body to match with her kind face saw him.

"Oh Gray, you're back"she flags him down. He looks over at her, as she goes over to him with a folded piece of paper. She hands it to him with a smile. He looks at her, but takes it. "It's from Wendy. She wanted me to give it to you when you came."

"What's written on it?"he asks her.

She srugs her shoulders"Not sure, she just said it was meant for you."With that she leaves him to it.

Gray looks at the folded up piece of paper, wondering why the little girl would leave this for him. Many thoughts crossed his mind. He unfolds the piece of paper, as he read her hand writing lazyly. When his hand grips it, crumpling the corners. His eyes widen at what he was reading, he didn't even bother to read the rest. No one in the Guild had ever seen him in such a panic rush. That he just did, he darted out of there as if the place was on fire. Darting down the streets as he narrowly dodges others walking, jumping over a few. Using reflexes no one had ever seen him use. He didn't have time to waste, at this point he wished he had speed magic. It would come in hand just now.

Turning the corner quickly, he crosses the bridge that led to Lucy's home. He starts to pound on the door. As he yells for Lucy again and again. But there was no anwser. So he goes and uses his shoulder as he bust down the door. Only to find the place empty. He looks around, there as no sign of anyone. He sure they would be here. That is what Wendy said. Not seeing anyone. He grips the paper more, and turns to leave in a flash. She just had to be in town. He knew she was. His heart raced in his chest.

"Amora..."he says your name to himself, as he raced to find you.


	6. Chapter 6

"This town is so big..."you look around in amazement, your eyes darted all around. It was just so much to take in at once. You remember your mother telling you about this town when you were younger. And now you where here. "There seems to be so much to do here!" Turning around to the Lucy and others "What are we going to do first?"

"Since this is your first time here, what do you want to do?"Lucy asks you.

Before you could say anything, the boy named Natsu comes over and grabs hold of your wrist firmly"Forget that, I'll show you around this great town!"he thrust his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Natsu and Happy style!" Happy agrees with him.

Before Lucy or Wendy as well Carla could do anything to stop them. They Natsu throws you on his back and speeds off with you with Happy trailing behind.

In the distance they heard the commotion of the others due to Natsu and Happy giving Amora their version of a tour"Come on..."Lucy tells the other two girls, they hurry up and chase after their two energized male friends.

Holding onto Natsu tightly as he ran through the town, pointing out everything he spot, you only saw a blur of everything. Those walking along the streets moved out the way as Natsu bombarded his way through. You where amazed at how well he was able to not hit anyone and ever more so when he started to talk to you.

"So Amora."

"Y..yes?"you look at him, he jumps over someone causing you to yelp as you hold onto him tighter. He just laughs it off and kept running.

"Are you a mage?"

"A...mage...?"

"Yeah do you use magic?"

"...Well my mother taught me...I guess. But I never really worked with it. Are you one? Like Lucy and Wendy?"

"Yeah, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. So that's magic. I was taught by my father Igneel. He's a dragon. I use to live with him years ago then I came here, because he left. But that's ok. Want to see some of my magic?"

Before you could say anything, he shows you himself, he stops and inhales puffing up slightly, he then releases fire from his mouth with his magic seal forming at the sametime"Fire Dragon's Roar", the fire from his mouth shoot out others moved out the way in a fray, you felt the heat from his attack, you where so captivated by the length of his attack was great. He finishes up, standing up with a proud smirk on his face, he turns to look at you with a big grin on his face.

"What do you think?"he asks you.

You where still in awe at what he just did, Happy comes and lands on your head"Earth to Amora...hey!"he waves his paw in front of your face.

You snap out of it, looking at Natsu"That was amazing, you're very powerful"you praise him with a smile.

"Thanks, hey let me see you magic? You said you where taught"he asks you.

"...I'm not that good."you tell him. Looking at your hands.

"Awe come on, let me see how strong you are."Natsu takes you off his back.

"Yeah, let's see..."Happy pegs you on as well, as he and Natsu started to chant for you, others around soon started to look on at the three of you.

Lucy, Carla and Wendy followed the chaotic trail their friend left behind. But there was no sign of you nor Natsu or Happy.

"Great, just great. Where they take her?"Carla looks around for any sign of you the three of you.

"We've got to find her fast, who knows when Gray will be back."Wendy looks at Lucy

"Yeah, I know, dang it Natsu why did you have to run off with her...I don't see them here."Lucy looks into a shop. She wished her hot-headed friend would have just waited instead of run off with you. Now it was like finding a needle in a haystack. This town was big as it was and even though Natsu left a trail for them to follow, the three of you could be far somewhere else within the town. And what Wendy said, about Gray was true, they didn't know when he as going to be back, but they needed you back so he could find you when he came back at least. she was sure he would be thrilled to have someone back from his childhood. And with Natsu having them, Gray would definitely blow a fuse, also Lucy felt this compelling need to watch out for you, you gave off such an innocent aura. Wendy and Carla felt just like Lucy about finding you as well watching over.

"I just hope Natsu doesn't scare her"Wendy thought of all the dangerous things Natsu could do with Amora being careless as he was usually.

"And adding Happy with him, can only make it worse...we've got hurry up and find Amora before the two of the do something stupid."Carla throws in.

Lucy nods her head"Let's hurry up the-"

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!"a deep familiar calls to the blonde teen.

She turns around in shock to find Gray running over to her and other two. She froze up, as did the other two. Gray reaches them, he looks around for someone whom he thought was with them. Lucy had never seen him look so frantic before. She could tell he had been running. He inhaled and exhaled hard.

"W-wh...where is she? Where's Amora?"he asks as he tries to regain his words. Lucy didn't know what say to him, he grabs hold of her shoulders firmly. It slightly hurt but she didn't dare tell him, he pulls her closer his fixed look upon her send chills down her spin as well made her stomach knot inside."Where is Amora?"

"This is your guild?"you asks Natsu as you look up at the building it was huge pyramid shape building and consisting of three floors, this one strongly resemble a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. You've never seen a building this size before, or a guild. You remembering reading about them and your mother telling you about them.

But this one was just enormous, Natsu and Happy stood next to you looking up at their guild"Yep this is our guild...Fairy Tail"Natsu tells you

"And you an Lucy go here? Wow that's amazing!"you still kept looking up at the building, after Natsu took you around town in his own way, he brought you here after you showed him the little magic to you, but to him it was not little. He said you should join his guild to become a mage. You did not have to object to it, as he brought you here in a hurry.

"Well come on, let's go in!"he kicks the door open, and pulls you in with him. Happy followed behind you pushing you from behind.

Once inside you thought the outside was big, the inside was even larger. So many people where in here, so many mages. You looked at them in awe like a child, blocking out Natsu telling you about the place. He then comes to a stop, causing you to bump right into him. He turns to look at you with his cheeky smile.

"Well hello there."a kind voice speaks to you.

Looking up you see a young woman with long white hair with a small knot tied at the top, with large blue eyes dressed in sleeveless, ankle-lenght marron dress with a pleated skirt, the chest is adorned by a large pink bow wand a similarly trimmings frame. With high heels matching her dress. She had a friendly expression on her face as she smiles at you. She was holding a tray of drinks.

"Who's you're new friend Natsu?"she asks you.

"Mirajane this is Amora, Amora this Mirajine."Natsu introduces you both"I brought Amora here to join Fairy Tail. She's a really good mage."

Hearing him say that about you put your hands up shaking them"No, I'm really not that good."you tell her"But, your guild is very lovely."

Bowing to her, coming back up looking at her. Natsu turns around all the way to you"What do you mean? You're really good with your magic. So can she be part of the guild?"Natsu brushes off what you said about yourself.

You didn't want to be rude with Natsu, after all he was kind enough to show you around the town and brought you here to his guild. Feeling bad for how you where repaying his kindness, you change yourself. Putting a smile on your face, Mirajane was shocked a bit by your smile"My don't you have a cute smile."

"Thank you..."

Mirajane looks back to Natsu"I'm sure that Master wouldn't mind, would you like to join?"

*Damn it Natsu*Gray cursed his guild mate. After what Lucy told him, how you where taken by Natsu and Happy from her grasp so he could give you the tour of the town. Gray had thought he had caught up with you once he spotted Lucy, but just his horrible luck you where not with her. It seem that everytime he got closer, you seem be gone. Never had Lucy, Wendy or Carla this way, he was fully focused on finding Amora. He seem happy yet at the sametime he seem to feel hopeless.

Lucy felt horrible for not being able to keep track of his long lost friend. Still following the trail that Natsu had left, she knew they had to be getting closer to him. Looking up at her blue haired friend she couldn't even bother to imagine what was going on through his mind right now. Looking up in the sky, Carla decided to take higher approach to see if she could spot you and Natsu or Happy.

"Not a sight of them"Carla tells herself"This is starting to become a huge pain. Where could they have taken that girl...?"

Back with Gray he knew he was running on fumes now, even if his legs where tired, even if his mind was telling him to stop. He just couldn't risk it. He could not give up now. Not after all these years. He knew it was his fault, on what happen to you years ago. When he left, it was him. If he never would have left, then you would still be here with your mother. But he had to selfish and not care. Carrying the all around for years, he had almost lost hope but after what Ur told him to do with you. He couldn't do that, she would never forgive him.

"Hold on..."Lucy stops running

Wendy looks over at her"What is it Lucy?"

"...She said her mother taught some magic...knowing Natsu...Gray!"Lucy yells to him"I know where Natsu took her!"


	7. Chapter 7

**"Gray!Gray! Please don't go!"a young Amora yells out to her friend as loud as her voice could through the blistering snowy wind. **

**Gray had just quite the family after hearing about how the demon Deliora who attacked his village as well killed his family, Gray wanted revenge, and he was going to get it. Not at all listing to what her mother had told him. Not to go after the demon but Gray didn't listen, not even to poor little Amora's crying pleds for him to stay. She had tried to stop him herself, but he pushed her aside blinded by his own anger. Did he injury her in the process? Yes, he did both physically and mentally. But that didn't matter to Amora, all she wanted was for him to come back. With the hot tears streaming down her face as they froze in the chilly wind.**

**"Gray!Gray..."**

Gray could remember that cry for as along as he was living. It never left his mind, as it echoed. Causing him to wake up in at nights or causing him sleepless nights. He left her there to cry, not even caring at all what he did to her. But it affected him greatly, he had never seen her cry so much before. And when he returned back to the house only to find her gone. He blamed himself for what he did, if he hadn't done so, she would still be here. He lost her once that day, now he had her back. Was this out of sheer luck or a second chance.

Coming back from his mission and to receive the letter on her. Now Gray raced down the streets of Magnolia Town to his Guild. Lucy, Wendy and Carla where not far behind, seeing the guild. He rams right through the doors.

"Amora!"he yells on the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the guild to look at him. Paying them no mind, as he scanned for any sort of sign of you, Natus or Happy. He didn't see it at all, he didn't see your dark pink hair nothing. He was sure you would be here, after Lucy just told him. How could he have missed you, again he was so close but you where still out his grasp.

Lucy and the other two trail in behind him. They see the anguish on his face, a aura that slightly scared them. Wendy backed away daring not to say anything. Lucy too was also unsure what to say her now temperamental friend, but she had to say something.

Though lucky for her, Mirajane came over to them. With her usual smile on her face, carrying her tray.

"Well hey guys"she greets them.

"Hey Mirajane"Lucy quietly responds back to her in an uneasy tone. Her eyes never leaving Gray.

Mirajane looks at the blue hair teen, thinking about something when she remembered snapping her fingers she goes over to him. Going all the way infront of him.

"Gray, I'm glad you came."Mirajane tells hi discarding his stone cold aura"I have something to tell you."

"I wonder who knocked down Lucy's door?"Natsu looks dumbfounded at Lucy's now broken down door to her place. You and Happy look at it as well. Along with another whom you accompanied the three of you back to Lucy's home. A woman by the name Ezra Scarlet, a young woman with long scarlet hair, and brown eyes she has a slender figure which is covered all in armor attire with a skirt. She had a stern look on her face but she was still kind. Natus had introduced you to her when he took you to the guild awhile back. She then accompanied you three back to Lucy as Happy pointed out that she might still be looking for you, so the best place would be to come back here so she could find you.

Stepping over the door the four of you go inside, Ezra makes herself comfortable as she sits at Lucy's desk while Natsu and Happy just settle on her bed. So you just look around, even though this was not your place, you felt like you needed to be the host. Going to her fridge you don't see much in there. Feeling bad, Happy noticed this.

"Hey, Amora are you ok?"he asked you.

"I want to have snacks for you all...I will go out and get them"you smile at them shutting the fridge door. You start to leave them, when Happy called to you.

"Do you have money?"

Causing you to stop in your tracks and think about it. It was true you didn't have any money at all. Ezra so your distress, she gets up and takes out at her wallet. "Come I'll go with you."she tells you, you smile thanking her for her generosity, as the two of you leave. She tells the boys to info Lucy if she come.

Natsu watches you and Ezra leave, he then looks around Lucy's place"Nothing's really much changed in here, has it?"he asks Happy outloud.

"Nope..."

On the streets, Ezra took you to the market. As you looked through the items on what to get for your guest as well what to make later today for dinner as well extra food for Lucy to have. It was the least you could do, after all she allowed you to stay with her. Until you where reunited with either your mother or this person whom she knew that also knew your mother.

"Ezra, do you like fruit tarts?"you asks her, she looks at you with your smile. She couldn't help but slightly blush at how cute you looked, she smiles back at you.

"I'm more of a cake person."she tells you.

"Ok, then I will make a cake instead. What kind?"

"Well, any seems fine to me. I'm not really picky about them."

"That's wonderful, and thank you for paying for all of the food. I will repay you back. I promise."you bow to her slightly

"I don't mind."

You just smile as you finish up your shopping at the market. Back at Lucy's place, Gray comes charging in yelling out your name once again. Only to startled Natsu and Happy who where playing ninja as well again disappointed not to find you yet again. He struck out. Though when his eyes landed on Natsu a fire burned inside him.

"Damn it Natsu!"he lunges at him, tackling him to the ground in full rage that neither Happy or Natus had seen before. Yes Natsu was use to the typical fights between, but they where more out of rivalry then something like this, Gray was enraged at him. Lucky though Natsu was able to block his iced fist before it did any sort of damage to him. He then kicks him over him, Gray hits the wall. Natsu quickly gets up only for Gray to come at him again quicker than before. Happy hurried out of their way as they brawled it out. Natus could see the rage in Gray's eyes. Grabbing hold of his wrist Natsu throws Gray right out of the window, just when Lucy and the other two came.

Causing the blonde to scream out of shock as well horror as she sees her two friends in death match though it was more Gray than Natsu"Gray!? What are you doing? Stop this!"Lucy yells on the top of her lungs, but her pleds did nothing to stop the madness. She wasn't sure what to do, sure she was also use to their casual fights, but this one was not. She knew why Gray was upset, he had been searching everywhere for Amora. And everytime he got close she was not there, and hearing that Natus was the one who kept taking her everytime he was close did not settle well for Gray. As he unleashed fist blow after fist blow upon the fire mage. Who was able to redirect the blows given to him.

As the other watched on, Lucy noticed the tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. The pain he had kept inside of him was slowly starting to come out. Natsu noticed this as well, this was side he had never seen of Gray.

As Gray kept trying to land a blow on Natsu he just kept telling him the samething over and over in his mind that soon found its way out of his mouth"It's my fault, damnn it...It's my fault!"he raises his ice fist for one finally blow, only for him to be tackled down by someone quickly. They where able to pin him down, as he fought back but was unable to get out of his captures grasp.

Lucy and Wendy waste no time and go to Natsu who stands up with their help, wiping his lip that Gray was able to hit, he fiercely at his comrade that just came at him. Still blinded by his anger towards the fire mage. Gray tries to struggle to get out, but Ezra held him down not allowing him to move at all.

"Gray!"she yells on the top of her lungs making him snap out of it. He looks up at her in her brown eyes staring back at him sternly wanting to know what drove him in such a rage.

The others waited silently for his reason though, three of them already knew. Placing the bags down that you where holding, you just saw all that had happened once you and Ezra returned from the market. She hurried over before the finally blow knocking the person off guard and held them down. You couldn't help but marvel in her sheer strength.

"Amora"Happy calls to you, causing Lucy to turn and see you behind her

"Amora!"she leaves Natsu's side and goes over to you hugging you, making you snap out of your stare on what you just saw.

"Lucy"you hug her back as best you could, while still carrying a bag in your arm.

"There you are you alright?"she asks you

"Yes, how is Natsu?"you asks her looking passed her to Natsu, who was still focused on Gray. Though you didn't see him.

"He's alright."

Nodding your head, you look over back to Ezra. Who was now getting up off the person whom she tackled. Seeing this, Lucy then remembers, snapping her fingers to get your attention.

"That's right, Amora. I have wonderful news."she tells you excitedly gripping your arm"Remember that person I told you about?"

Over with Ezra, after getting Gray to calm down. She gets off him as he stands up. Exhaling to himself, he relaxes he suppressed his anger towards Natsu as he looks to him to apologize. Just as he was about to, he stops before he could say anything. Everything seem to freeze at the very moment he saw the the long pink hair, those deep soft blue eyes that burned deep into his mind always smiling the small little blush that was faint but still could be seen. His heart froze, he was sure he wasn't dreaming. This just had to be a second chance, a second chance. His eyes transfixed at the person in his tunnel vision. He could hear their sweet voice calling out his name like they did so many years ago. Their shinning eyes of kindness always beaming with happiness even for the slightest reason.

He slowly started to walk over to them, in a trance like motion. Ezra noticed this, as well Natsu. Who turns and look back at Lucy and you. Gray couldn't believe as he watched the indirect conversation between Lucy and the one standing next to her dressed in a white sweater like dress, their body was much more developed compared to the last time he saw them. Looking much older, their small fragile frame compared to Lucy and Ezra. Walking right pass Natsu not even apologizing to him, but his friend did not hold it against him.

Gray finally reaches the person, his eyes still locked on them. His fixed look upon them read so much all at once. His hand slowly reaches out for them only to quickly pull them into a tight hug. He held onto them tightly, as his body started to tremble. He couldn't believe it, he was actually able to hold them after so many years. Inhaling every scent from them, and it register in his mind this was them. Though they where small in his arms, it was ok. He could finally protect them, something he did not do years ago, and now he could make up for it.

The others watched on upon this reunion of you and Gray. They watched as he embraced you strongly yet tenderly. It was as if he never wanted to let you go ever, and he wasn't going to. It seem like his hug kept getting tighter and tighter around your small frame. That he started to lift you up off ground. Hugging you tighter again, he slowly releases you, you look up at him as he gives you a happy reliving smile. His eyes where so warm, he rest on hand on the side of your face. Using it to bring your forehead to his. He releases it, regaining himself as he looks at you.

Lucy and others couldn't help but smile, they waited for you to say something. You look up at Gray, you could tell he was so happy to see you. Lucy slowly goes over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder you look at her quickly then back at Gray.

"Amora, this is the person I told you about. Remember Gray?"she nudges you.

You think about it for a second then look up at Gray, he had a faint smile but it shone through. You search with your eyes as you look through your own memories as much as you could. Gray, that name itself sounded familiar to you. The name itself made you feel happy inside, but when you looked at Gray standing infront of you.

Your eyes look upon him confused which turned into scared as they shot open. Pushing Gray away from you, you scream on the top of your lungs, which caused you accidentally to summon your magic seal the same color as your hair and which then caused you to release a powerful blizzard towards Gray. Blasting him back hard from the force, grabbing your head in pain. As you kept screaming, which caused your seal to form above you, unleashing a powers ice blizzard. Causing the others to find cover, you fall down onto your knees still holding onto your head in pain. Your blue eyes soon became pupiless, the color of your seal. A storm started to form effecting those around as it started to expand at a great rate.

Gray regains himself as he looks on in horror as he saw you in pain, you where struggling with something, and he wasn't sure. Lucy and others tried to call out to you. But the winds forbid their calls to reach you.

"We've got to stop her"Ezra tells Lucy and others"This storm is expanding quickly."

Lucy looks on confused, she didn't understand. She was sure would remember Gray, but instead you where having a mental break down now. Just the sight of him caused you pain, she could see it written all over you. She saw it once you looked at him, it clicked like you knew him, but then you didn't. She didn't know what to do, though all she could was watch you be swallowed up by your pain."...Amora."


	8. Chapter 8

**"Lyon, Lyon where are you?"little Amora calls for her friend, she had just finished making lunch while her mother was away in town. Leaving her with the two boys, though Gray stayed inside, but Lyon had something to show Amora once she was done. Being nice, she agreed to meet with him. Though she could not find him around her home. She was not allowed to wonder off to much otherwise her mother will get upset at her. But not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings being the kindhearted girl she was, she felt what her mother would do to her was worth it. She calls again for her white haired friend. As the snow crunched under her boots, she calls again, but still sight of him. **

**She really hoped he did not waste her time, huffing slightly irritated she turns and starts to leave. Only for something to catch her eyes, causing her big blue orbs to widen. Butterflies, ice butterflies came out of now where as they flew though they started to melt a few of them. But that did not matter to her at all. The beauty of what she saw was just unbelievable. Squeals of delight escaped her lips raising her hands up to try and touch them, one did though land on her finger, she brings it close to her face. It them burst due to the lack of magic it had to keep it together. But it was ok, this was such a treat, such a surprise to her. She soon started to run with them. **

**Not far away Lyon kept making more ice butterflies seeing Amora's delight in his gift for her. He had this planned out for a good amount of time now. He wanted to surprise her, though he wished his butterflies would last, it didn't matter all that matter was her aura of happiness. Making him smile, he watched as she danced and chased them. Peeping from his hiding spot he looks at her, he really wished he could ice make her smile. This though was as close he could get was alright with him.**

In the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy and the others where sitting and waiting after each one thinking of what had happen with you. The enormous burst of magic you unleashed. The way you reacted at seeing Gray was not any of them expected from you. Not even Gray himself, which was still a massive shock to him. Your magic had frozen most of the street that Lucy lived in, it was frozen soiled. Lucky for them Ezra was there, but still she had a hard time with you. The raging storm to come from someone as sweet looking at you baffled them still, Natsu had tried to use his magic to unfreeze what you did but no luck. Though your storm had ended, if not for the help of the Master of the Guild to come and put a stop to it and you as well. He was able to knock you out, which stopped everything. He then had you taken back to their Guild after Lucy explained to him and Gray pleaded with him something others did had never seen with him. With Gray fully explaining who you where to him, the Master allowed you stay. Though he had in a room at the Guild, so he could keep a close eye on you just incase your magic started back up again.

Lucy sighs heavily as she looked down at the table, then up on the floor you where on. Five days had passed and you still had not woken up yet. Looking around at the table, the others all felt the sameway she did. Though Gray, Gray was much more. He hadn't even fought with Natsu not even once did he try. She couldn't imagine what going on in his mind about you right now. She hadn't bothered to asks how he was doing, she didn't need to. He showed, he hadn't slept at all. He looked ready to pass out but at the sametime anything could set him off. He was deeply in pain, even if he tired to contain in someway.

He looked like he was on the brink of insanity, the others in the Guild got wind of you. As well what happened, but kept it to themselves not wanting to go through that water. Lucy still kept looking at her teammates, she was amazed that someone like you whom they had just meet effected them all this much. She understood Gray but everyone else. She couldn't help but smile inside.

"Here"Mirajane comes over and places some drinks along with some food down for everyone, she smiles at them. But it didn't last long as she knew how they all felt. No words of her's she felt would even help lift their spirits. She had tried many times but she did not got anything.

"Thank you"Lucy gives her a small smile. Mirajane nods to her and leaves them. Swallowing hard to herself mustering up the courage that she could Lucy opens her mouth to say something only for it to interrupted by doors of the guild being busted open. And a booming voice yelling for Gray.

Everyone looks up at the sudden outburst, standing there at the entrance of the their Guild. Much to Lucy's surprises as well was a member Lamia Scale. Lyon Vastia, a slim young man of average height with a muscular build. Known for his bluish silver hair, which most are spiky strands that jut upwards on the top of his head except for some which are kept point down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His slanted eyes dark eyes look for only one person. Dressed in his short, high-collard tunic which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of his chest and sleeves. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light jagged edges matching his tunic, with black pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.

Finding his target, Lyon doesn't make hast. In a powerful walk, he hurries and makes his way to the depressing Ice Mage. In a quick motion he grabs hold of the dark haired teen. And slams him hard against one of the pillars causing everyone stop and look at him. Holding Gray by the collar of his shirt, his fierce glare did not leave him. Everyone could tell Lyon, known for being calm was at this point a loose cannon.

Lucy looks on, wondering why Lyon was here. Her question was soon answered, by him.

"Where is Amora!? Where is she!?"he demands from him, his grip tighten more on Gray, who finally looks at Lyon with a dark expression. Which sent Lyon further off in anger. "Damn it Gray, don't give me that look!"he then slams him again on the pillar with such force that it cracked it. Gray though seemed infringed by it. "Tell me? Tell me you're not lying to me?! Tell me!?"his voice shook the whole place.

Gray grabs Lyon's wrist tightly, everyone was sure a fight was going to happen between them. Lyon's hold on Gray started to shake, he was started to break a side no one had ever seen of him. He too like Gray was barely holding onto his sanity. The communication between the two of them silent. As if they could read eachother's minds. Slowly letting him go, Lyon yells for no reason. Such emotion was unleashed between the two of them, that it felt as all those in the guild where suffocated. Everyone wondered how this one girl could cause all this between two Ice Mages. Known for their calm disposer.

Finally letting go of Gray, Lyon tries to regain his normal composure. Once he did he turns to Gray"...What happened?"he asks while he straightens out his outfit.

Over away from the others in the Guild, they watch the unheard talk between the two Ice Mages. No one knew what was going on or said between them. No gesture was even made unlike before. It kept everyone anxious about it. Though they knew it had nothing to do with them, they still wanted to know.

"I wonder what they could be talking about?"Lucy asks outloud, wondering and worrying.

"It has to be about Amora..."Wendy tells her looking upon the Ice Mages as well."It was a scary sight...Gray and Lyon...I've never seen them like that before..."

"I know...Amora must be important to them..."Lucy turns and looks at the little girl, who returns her looks.

"...All that power...she had inside of her..."Carla throws in about you. Lucy and Wendy look at her."I've never seen such raw power. I'm sure if that was Ice Make Magic of not."

"..."

"Master!"Mirajane says, getting everyone's attention. Hearing that Lucy and others shot up as they rush over to Master of the Guild along with Lyon and Gray.

They surround Master Makarov Dreyar, an extremely short elderly man. Who was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair the same color as his thick mustache. Everyone or anyone towered over him. Makarov could sense the anticipation of those around him as well those in the Guild.

Clearing his throat, Mirajane kept her fingers crossed for good news. She hoped that they would have it seeing how the others have been and what just happened between Gray and Lyon.

Makarov looks up at them all. His eyes landed on Gray and Lyon, he could see they would not be able to handle any type of bad news he had with you. Just one thing could make them snap, and who knows if they would come back. Their sanity at its limits, dropping his head.

"...No"escapes Lucy's mouth though she wish she could take it back. Because Gray and Lyon heard as they balled up their fist ready burst. But Makarvo came back up quickly with a warm smile.

"She's doing just fine."he tells them.

Everyone sighs in relief upon the news, cheers where heard in the background.

"That is wonderful Master"Ezra says, with ease under control. Everyone regained their normal composers. Someone yelled drinks all around.

Blocking them out, the Master kept going"She is well, back to her sweet self. But as for her memory of you Gray...I am not sure about that...b-"

"Lyon?"a familiar soft calls to the white hair Ice Mage.

Knowing that voice anywhere. It felt like the world just stood still, Lyon's heart skipped a few beats as he turns with widen eyes, as they land upon you. Standing there, though no longer dressed in your normal attire. No, Mirajane had given you a white nightgown to wear as you froze your clothes after what happen. She even removed the shackles around your wrist. You stood there barefooted, on the stairs. Though your voice was low, the others in the Guild heard it. Making all the noise to stop. It was so calming, as well innocent when you called to Lyon.

You called for him again, he just stood there look at you. He was sure his eyes where not playing tricks on him, and you where sure you eyes where not playing tricks on you. Though he did look different being much older, but you knew that hair anywhere, though his eyes where not the cheerful ones you remembered. It didn't matter, all you knew it was Lyon, a face you knew. Your eyes well up, you bury them in your hands. Sobbing, calling him again.

You jump off from the step you where, with your arms open. Lyon reacted just as quickly. He catches your small body in his arms. Holding just tightly as Gray did when he first met you again. Lyon buries you in his chest, as you gripped onto him, your nails digging into his clothes. It didn't matter to him at all, he couldn't believe it, he was here now hugging you. Holding you in his arms, something he thought would never happen. Snapping out of it, he realized it was you, really here in his arms. Sobbing in them. Calling to him. Closing his eyes tightly, as he holds you. Everyone was sure he was crying. But they couldn't tell as he buried his face into the top of your head.

You look up at him, as he looks down a relief laugh escapes him, as he smiles at you. You do the same, he brings you back into a hug. It was a sweet sight, giving off a warm feeling to everyone. Lucy smiles at them, she could feel the happiness from the two of you, though when she looked at Gray she didn't feel that at all. He was more stun than anything. Wondering how you could remember Lyon but not him.


	9. Chapter 9

"And I was taken on a tour around this lovely town. Can you believe it Lyon, remember, remember how I talked about coming here?"you tell Lyon with the brightest smile on your face. He chuckles softly at your enthusiasm, the two of you sat at a booth in the Fairy Tail Guild. You where so happy to have Lyon back and he was as well, you ranted on about what has with you so far. Just like a kid, your mouth was running. It almost seem like you went on an adventure but that wasn't true. But you acted like it anyway unware of it.

The others look on at the two of you, giving the two of you space to catch up. Everyone could see Lyon was extremely happy to have you in his company. They heard him laugh a few times, something many had never heard before. Everything was mellow again, except for one. Gray felt a twinge inside of extreme pain a dark aura still loomed around him as he watched you and Lyon.

"..."Gray looks with the scowling face

"Gray?"Mirajane calls to the young man, treading carefully. He turns and looks at her she was able to fully read him. But she still kept her smile up looking at you and Lyon, then back at Gray"Don't get discourage, memories can never be broken. They can be shatter but they can always be put back together again. It just takes a little bit of work."

"..."Gray didn't respond to her words, he was too lost in his own dark world. Snapping out of it when your yelps of delight where heard through out the Guild. Causing a few to turn and look upon you. Standing up with Lyon, hugging him nodding your head.

"What's with all glee?"Mirajane came over with drinks for the two of you.

Before you could say anything Lyon does for you, putting his arm around you."I'm taking Amora back with me to my Guild."

Hearing those words made Gray's heart stop cold, his muscles tense up while he broke inside. Blocking out everything else he couldn't believe it, again you where being taken away.

"What?!"Natus exclaims, as he rushes over to you and Lyon grabbing hold of you and stepping inbetween the two of you. "You can't just come and take Amora away like that, she's part of Fairy Tail Guild!"he holds you tighter"Once apart of the Guild you can't just come and take her like that."

"Yeah"Happy pops from behind him giving Lyon a dissatisfaction look like his friend. Lucy hand palms her face shaking her head at her friends outburst, she was embarrassed.

Mumbling under breath about their stupid act, trying to sink down in booth she was at with Wendy, Carla and Ezra. Hoping it would all pass, but it was hard as Natsu kept up his stubborn attempt to keep you at the Guild. Even while threatening Lyon.

"...Really?"Lucy shakes her head, Ezra looks upon Natsu in his one sided heated argument with Lyon. She then gets up and slams her hands on the table frighting the three girls as well getting the attention of others.

Natsu stops and looks at the scarlet haired mage, who gives him hot headed a stern look that sent a chill down his spine. She walks over to him, as he and Happy start to freakout unsure what she was going to do to them. They start to plead for forgiveness. Lucy peaks to see what was going to happy.

Coming to a stop, Ezra quickly takes you away from Natsu causing the him to fall down, she holds onto you firmly as if shielding you from something horrible, she then looks at Lyon"I will not allow you take Mi Amora."she tells him

Lucy falls out of her seat"Really? You to Ezra"couldn't be the stupidity these two where doing, though she did have to admit she did not want you to leave the Guild, she like her friends had grown attached to you. But she knew there was a way better way to get you to stay then what the other two where doing now. Natsu got back up with a huge grin on his face.

"See, told ya you can't take her with ya."He tells Lyon with a taunting grin.

Lyon rolls his eyes and looks at the two of the coldly, he did not have time for this. You tried to say something but you could only muff sounds since Ezra's arm was covering your mouth. As well she was cutting off your air supply.

"See, even Amora does not agree with you taking her away"Ezra speaks for you. You kept trying to tap out but to no avail.

"Yeah, she says she would rather stay here with us."Natsu throws in words that did not come out your mouth as well.

"..."Lyon looks at them coldly, in a quick motion he grabs hold of and takes you from their grasp and uses his magic to make a pack of wolves that snarled at Ezra and Natsu, seeing him engage in a battle. Sparks in Natsu

"So you wanna fight? Alright then!"He gets fired up jumping back ready to go.

"I will also engage you in battle over Mi Amora"Ezra tells him, as she equips one of her swords and gets in a fighting stance. Lyon puts you behind him, unfazed by them. You could see the three of them where going to through it. Just as they release to fight over you. You hurry behind Lyon's back yelling for them to stop. Only for it to be to late as you where in the crossfire of their attacks on eachother.

"Amora!"Lucy sees this as she frantically yells for you, she along with Wendy and Carla go to get you only to be late as well. The attacks hit one another causing an explosion from the powerful force. The three mages jump out the way of result of their mini battle. Lyon lands on a table as he looks around for you frantically.

"Amora!Amora!"he looks for you through the dust as it started to settle. His eyes darted quickly everywhere for any sign of you. His heart stopped, he prayed that you did not injured otherwise he would never forgive himself for it. He yells for you again, jumping back down to where once was. Lucy hurries over to where the fight broke out, breathing heavily even if the distance was short. She hazel eyes read fear with a mix of hope. She calls for you as well.

"Sky Dragon Roar!"Wendy uses her spell and blows the dust away.

And there you where just fine being covered by Gray, he kept you under him protectively. He took the damage from the others spells. Everyone heard your whimpers, your nails dug into Gray's skin on his arm. His grip on you was tight, the others could tell he was using every ounce of him to keep you safe his deep panting echoed through the Guild.

Lyon and Lucy see you just fine, they waste no time and go over to you. Lyon gets down on his knees and quickly takes you from Gray holding you in his arms tightly.

"Amora, are you alright? I'm so sorry."he tells you looking you over, seeing you where still in shock at what just happen. Using his thumbs to wipe the tears starting to form. He brings you back in"Shhhh...shhhh it's ok. I'm right here...shhhh"he soothes you with such gentleness. Like a mother does to their newborn.

Natsu and Ezra come over"What was that!?"Lucy yells at them in anger not caring that it was Ezra at all."You could have seriously hurt her!"her voice booming over the Guild. Mirajane stops and looks at her, gasp escaped the other members at Lucy's boldness. Waiting for the two of them say something"Well!?"she demands from them.

Natsu and Happy look away ashamed on what they did. Lucy's anger glare landed on Ezra. The Mage clears her throats"My deepest apologizes, Amora. I did not mean to harm you."

Lyon had gotten you to calm down, he looks down at you again. The tears had stopped, looking up at him"..."he holds the side of your face tenderly"I'm sorry Amora"he places kisses on your forehead. Everyone was in wow, it was like you had tamed Lyon in some enchanting way.

"Amora, are you alright?"Lucy comes over to you, along with Carla and Wendy. Wendy quickly started to heal you just in case.

Looking at the three of them, you nod your head to assure them you where alright.

"That's good."Lucy smiles in relief.

"Amora"Lyon calls to you, you look at him, he helps you up taking off his coat he draps it over it over you"Before we go, Lucy do you mind taking her shopping to get something."he asks the blonde while still looking at you.

"Ummmm, yeah sure."Lucy does not object.

"Here"he takes out his wallet and opens it up taking out a couple of Jewels, Lucy's eyes almost pop out at the amount he just pulled out with out hesitation. Placing it in her hands"That should be enough."

Lucy's hands shake as she looks at the amount still trying not to drool over it. This was more than she made in a month with missions. Lyon turns back to you, you look up at him"Go with Lucy"he smiles at you"I need to talk with the Master of Guild to inform him. Ok."

"Ok"you tell him with a small smile."Wendy and Carla will you come too?"

"Of course"Wendy says with a pleasant smile

"It's better than being here"Carla tells you"Let's get out of danger's way"

Turning back to Lyon"You'll be here when I come back right?"you ask him.

Your questions shocked him a bit but it went away"Yes I will"he says softly he hugs you again"I will always be here."

Hearing those words you relax, he lets you go with the girls"Don't worry we'll have her back."

Looking back, Lyon waves to you which you wave back. Your eyes then go over to Gray with anticipated look that you would wave to him. But you didn't do anything.

"Lucy, Lucy...Wendy and Carla, is this ok?"you ask the three of them. Holding a couple of clothes in your arms. "Lucy?"

You call to her, looking you she snapped out what she was thinking about, turning to you with a smile"Yes?"she looks at the clothes in your arms."Oh, sorry let me see what will look good?"

Rambling through what you held, she takes out a few things"Tries these on, I'll take the others"she trades you. You leave making your way to the changing room.

Lucy watches makes sure you went in, she then goes and puts the other items back."Lucy?"Wendy goes over to her blonde friend, looking down at the young girl. Who right back up at her, along with Carla.

Knowing she could not hide how she felt right now, sadden at the thought of you leaving. Going off with Lyon and staying with him at his Guild. She couldn't shake out the thought, the conversation that was said infront of them all. Just a short while go before Lyon asked her to take you shopping for items. You seem happy about the arrangement, going with him. Lucy was happy for you too, though she wished you wouldn't leave so soon. She had grown attached to you some how. Infact she was sure the others in her group had, Natsu and Happy showed it more so than anyone. Though the one who worried more was Gray. She as sure he was not taking this well at all. It was bad enough that you did not remember him but on top of that you where afraid of him as well, something he did not understand though you seem to be able to remember Lyon just knew that it was eating him up inside.

"You don't want her to go do you?" Wendy asks her even though she knew the answer

"...To be honest no...I really don't"Lucy admits"To bad there isn't a way we can still be with her."

"I know"Wendy agrees with her.

"Is this alright?"you come out, the three of them look at you.

"Wow Amora, you look...wow"Wendy says in amazement

"It is very fitting for you"Carla smiles in approval.

"I'll say, turn around"Lucy tells you, you do as she says. Stopping to face her, you look at yourself in the mirror with your new outfit. No longer a white sweater dress instead it was long teal maxi shirk with lavender strips with a teal tight off shoulder shirt and flats to match. You kept your hair down though Lucy came and added one more thing a lavender hairband."There much better."she smiles at you.

You give her one back"Thank you, Lucy, Carla Wendy..."

"What is it?"Wendy asks you seeing something was troubling you.

Your bottom lip started to trembling. You look up at them"Can you three come with me? To you know...drop me off at Lyon's Guild...I know I...I mean we just met, and I..."you start to choke up, they saw this"I mean I want all of you...Natsu and...Happy...Ezra...but mainly you three...You are the first...friends...people...would...you..."you try to get it out.

Lucy and the others look at eachother then back at you with a understanding smile, as you pulled on your fingers. Lucy takes hold of your hands, making you stop, looking at her. She pats your hand gently"We would love too"she smiles at you.

Easing your nerves, you calm down looking at them softly"Thank you"you wipe your eyes, with you infamous sweet smile.

"Let's finishes up shopping, I'm sure Lyon is waiting for you."Wendy takes hold of your hand, as she pulls you to some other clothes.

You and the girls had a wonderful time, after getting a few more outfits just for right, then head back to the Guild. You come in, in your new outfit. Mirajane was serving drinks when she saw you. Her eyes light up.

"Wow, Amora you look so beautiful"she tells you, others look upon you agreeing, causing you to blush. Thanking them silently. Lucy, Wendy and Carla couldn't help but laugh at your innocents.

"Where is Lyon?"Lucy asks Mirajane.

"He's just finishing up with Master, along with Ezra and Natsu."Mirajane tells her, she leaves the four of you.

Lucy takes you over to the stairs, where you four find Gray. You stop in your tracks at the sight of him. Making Lucy to stop as she looks at you, then over at Gray who soon realized you presence. He stands up quickly unsure what to say, he walks over to you. Making you move back slowly behind Lucy. He stops in his tracks. Lucy could see the confusion in his eyes as well piercing pains he felt with your terrorized look your eyes casted upon him.

Before he could say anything Lyon, Ezra and Natsu along with Happy come out. Lyon finishes up his last few words with the Master. When he sees you, he amazed by your new appearance. He looks right at you, blocking out the others as he made his way over to you, you bashfully smile at him. He takes your hands in his.

"You look..."Lyon starts only to be interrupted by Natsu you comes in your face.

"Good news Amora!"Natsu tells you

"Yeah good news!"Happy pops from behind him.

"We're going with you to Lyon's Guild!"they both say in unison with a huge grin on there faces. Lyon growls in the back behind them.

"Really?"you asks them scouting back.

"What are we really?"Wendy asks enthusiastic.

"Yes, Master has allowed us to go and make sure that Amora is perfectly fine."Ezra tells them with a smirk. She then quickly goes and takes your hands in her's"I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"..."Everyone looks at her, she couldn't hold it in as holds you tightly to her chest"You're just soooo adorable!"

"Ezra! You're crushing her!"Lucy panics as she tries to pry you from Ezra's iron grip. Lyon sighs to himself, he wanted it to just be the two of you going back. He wanted to spend some time, since it had been years. But that was not as planned, after talking with the Master of the Guild and finding out some other information he agreed to allow Ezra and others to come with him.

Gray looks at the commotion involving you with the others, he was thrilled to be able to go with you to Lyon's Guild. He had gotten other chance, thinking of the words that Mirajane said about memories to him. He was sure that within this time he would be able to piece together the broken memories with you.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Oh, Gray it's soo lovely"little Amora awes over the gift that Gray had made her. Though he had made it before, this time it was spinning, a beautiful ice jewelry box with a ballerina spinning inside. Her smiles of delight where shown, as her mother and Lyon look on.**

**It was Amora's birthday, and everyone wanted to make it special, though Gray preferred not to engage in the festivities but did so anyway as Ur threaten him if he did not. After the cake and celebrations, the gifts came. Ur had bought her daughter a new teddy bear along with some clothes, Lyon Ice-Make a beautiful show of birds, bunnies and kittens singing a song for her. And lastly was Gray, who just made the Ice jewelry box that spun a small ballerina inside and played music. Which Amora also noticed a small ice necklace. Thought she loved the gifts from her mother and Lyon, this one she adored the most. Even if Gray did not feel like putting the effort into it. **

**Rolling his eyes as Amora still awed over his gift, wanting to just go somewhere else. Only to feel extra weight on him, and being knocked down to the ground. He finds Amora on him, hugging him tightly thanking him over and over again. Ur and Lyon couldn't help but laugh at this, while Gray just blushed looking away and mumbling happy birthday to her. After she got up, Ur put on some music, Lyon wasted no time to go and dance with her. Along with Ur, Gray got up from the floor, he looks at the three of you having a good time. His board expression still upon his face, as he just watched on, when his eyes landed on you. He just saw all the happiness and joy on your face, you where so content. As Lyon swung you around. You just laugh, when you mother picks you up in her arms and throws you up, catching you. You laugh was contagious, your whole aura was infact, that even the cold young ice mage even smiled.**

"Just look at everything! Oh, it's all so marvelous."you tell the others as you looked out the window of the train as you watch the scenery go by. You wondrous eyes stayed glued to what was going on outside, you had never been on a train before, and this being your first time you enjoyed it. Lyon had suggested to take a train for you, so that you could get to the Guild much faster. Though one person disagreed, Natsu who was prone to extreme motion sickness, which confined him to knocked out cold. Though he was placed in his own room. Wendy went to heal him with her spell, though she came back, she looked out the window with you as well. Both of you like little children.

Lyon just watched you as you awed over everything, he paid for everyone as well got the best rooms on the train, as well rented out a few of the carts. So you could experience a good time on the train. Lucy knew he just wanted to make up for lost time with you, as well she was sure that was not just reason. She sat with Carla, Ezra, and Lyon as they watched you and Wendy.

"She's really enjoying her time."Lucy looks at the others with a smile.

"Indeed she is."Ezra agrees with her, Lyon just kept looking at you, as you spotted something else telling Wendy.

"You would think she as a child"Carla sips on her tea with a smile on her face"Those two are quite alike if you ask me."

"Wendy and Amora?"Lucy looks at the white Exceed.

"Yes"

Lucy looks over at you two again, she could see it. Making her smile more. Though in the back of her mind when she looked upon Lyon. Was Gray. She couldn't help but wonder where he was, and how he was doing. Even though he came on this trip or mission he had stayed his distance from the others. Staying in his room, which he shared with Natus and Happy. She wondered why Lyon had not bother talk with him, or even help you with your fright over him, which was really killing him inside."..."

Over in the private coach, in the sleeping car or the bedrooms, which where very well lavished. Gray sat on his bed, while the Dragon Slayer mage was out cold with Happy just drawing on his face. Using his Ice magic Gray forms a dancing ballerina, something he made for you, years ago. His magic much better, so it didn't melt. He watched as it spun around. He couldn't help but smirk at it. He remember how your eyes lite up when he gave it to you. Though it was him who caused you to feel bad. He made fun of your magic. Hurting your feelings.

Now that he thought of it, he did cause you a great amount of pain, maybe you did have a right to be afraid of him. But he always found a way to fix it, and make it better.

"Hehe"Happy laughs, Gray looks and sees what the blue Exceed had done to to his friend. Happy had his big cheeky smile on. Happy turns to the Ice Mage"What do you think?"

"...It is a better look"Gray tells him.

Happy puts away his marker, and turns to him"Enjoying the ride? This is the life, I've already order somethings from room service."

"It's alright, the sooner we get to the Lamica Scale the better."Gray tells him harshly which Happy did pick up.

"Ow, do you have to be so mean."He playfully whines"I'm surprised your not with the others, infact you've been staying in the room since we started? Why? Don't you want to see how happy Amora is right now?"

Hearing those words, made Gray look at the blue cat surprised by his words. That rang in his ears, and mind. But Happy was to busy getting his food that was just delivered. Gray thought back to what Mirajane had told before he left.

_"Remember, things that broken can be put back together, again. It's better to fix them, than leave it broken. Otherwise, you never tried." Mirajane tells him._

Her words where true, and he knew it. But he also knew he was afraid of causing you anymore pain. Everytime you looked at him, it showed, not matter how many times he would come to carefully. He knew that Lyon saw this, but didn't really do anything about only calm you down. As if trying to protect you from him, upsetting the dark haired teen.

But he had to try, try to get you to remember him some way. Happy was right as well, he wasn't see how happy you where. Only worrying right now about himself. It had been years since he last saw you smile, and he was hiding away. As Happy ate his food, he saw Gray get up and leave, he smiles. Content.

"Let me get something from my room."you tell Wendy, as you make your way down the hall and to your room. Once you got there you stop dead in your tracks, fear rushed right over you. Petrified. Your eyes never left the person standing infront of your door.

Gray.

He gets up from leaning on the wall, he puts up his hands to show you he meant no harm, but he could see that was not much help. So he spoke you softly.

"Please, Amora don't be scard. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise...I just..."stopping himself from saying anything else, he uses his magic making you tense up. Once he was done, your fear seem gone and in place of it was a slight awe. There in his hands, was a dancing ballerina. It spun around playing music. You where mesmerized by it as you just look at it. Still keeping the distance between the two of you, you look on at the dancing ice princess. It was so lovely, yet at the sametime you couldn't help but wonder how this seem so familiar, Gray saw it as well. He seem bit hopeful as he watched you look on. It was the same look you had years ago. Though he hoped you would remember right and tackle to the ground like you always did everytime he made you happy.

He slowly walks over to you, with his arm extended, when he gets infront of you."Here, it's for you."he tells you softly.

Not realizing or caring that he was this close you, take it from him. He still stood there over you, you didn't look at him. Only looked at what he gave you. You listen to the sound the music that was being played"...It sounds so...the music..."

Gray's heart stopped as he saw trying to figure it out. It seem like you remembered, a small smile comes across. Happy you where starting to see it.

"Yeah, the music"he tries to help you remember.

You just watch the ballerina go around and around. You look up at him, he smiles at you warmly."Amora?"he calls to you hesitantly.

You look back down at the object, as your grip tighten on it. Dropping your head, Gray wasn't sure what going. He touches you gently calling to you. A gesture he should not have done. You started to cry, but it wasn't happy tears they where tears of pain. Grabbing your head, as you scream and summon your magic seal blasting Gray, but this time he went on the defense and blocked it using his Ice Shield.

You drop the ballerina, as you scream in pain. Memories flashed in your mind of a boy that looked just like Gray, but this boy for some reason left a huge amount of pain an empty place in you. Even his smile.

Your magic started to get out of hand, as you started to freeze things around you, Gray saw this. He yells to you, as he gets up and hurries over to you, you fall down on your knees, trying to block out the pain. He gets down to your level, grabbing hold of your wrist. He still kept calling to you, trying to get through to you.

"It's hurts, it hurts so bad. Sooo much!"you yell, Gray kept a firm grip on you. Your eyes shut tight, trying your best to keep the pain in.

"What hurts? What's wrong?"Gray asks, not understanding. He didn't know what to do.

You, open your eyes and look at him. Tears where streaming down your face. You where scared, you where lost. Something was wrong on the inside, Gray could see it. Clear as day. Something was causing you pain. He wanted to see more, but he couldn't as you blasted him back.

Just then, Lyon and others came running in. Seeing what happen, Lyon waste no time along with Lucy. Ezra looks at the damage you had done. Lyon picks you up, trying to hush you as well calm you. He quickly takes you into your room. Shutting the door behind him.

"Gray, are you ok?"Wendy goes over to him, helping him up as well healing him.

"..."Gray gets up and looks at the broken ballerina, he was sure he had gotten through to you in some way. But something inside of you, he wasn't sure what it was. But it pushed him out. Causing you pain in the process. He didn't want to cause pain, but he also didn't want to give up on you. Stuck at the crossroad now, he just wasn't sure.


	11. Chapter 11

_Little Amora's mouth was bound as her body was strapped down on a medical table. The light in her little blue terrorized eyes blinded her a bit she couldn't see the faces of those around her, but she could hear their muffles. The smell of their latex gloves filled her nose. She wished to have the strength to break out of this hold. But her little body didn't dare to move, even when they started to attach the wires to her delicate young skin. _

_A shadow figure casted over her, as they use their fingers to open her eyes wider, then wrote down on their clipboard. Signaling someone else and walked away. Soon everyone left her side, her little heart was pounding faster and harder. The anticipation was to much, her eyes darted left then right then left again. Wondering what was about to happen. Even though she did know it was the fact that she didn't know when or what they would be doing to her this time. Until she heard a faint buzzing noise that grew closer and closer, then...a jolt of electric energy surrged right through her little body. She try to scream only for it to be in vain._

"..."you shoot up in fright gripping your blankets, breathing heavily. Holding your head as your hand trembled not realizing you had started to freeze your blanket, until your roommate felt the temperature drop.

"...What the? Huh?"Lucy rubs her eyes as she wakes up from the sudden cold she felt. Looking at the window seeing it was closed, looking around she saw you where the emitting the cold. She sits up quickly and goes over to you."Amora...Amora!"

She touches you only for her to yank her hand back looking at the bit of frost covering it before it melted away, she didn't know what to think of this. Looking back at you, she couldn't touch you, but at the sametime she couldn't have you start freezing everything, as you where doing so now to the room. Wrapping her cover around her hands, she goes back and shakes you a bit trying to snap you out of it, while your magic started to freeze the cover of her hands quickly.

"Amora!Amora! Snap out of it!"she frantically tells you, feeling the ice starting to come on her hands. With one last shake, she screams at you.

Finally snapping you out of your trance like nightmare. Coming back, you shake your now heavy head. Looking at Lucy, who looking at you slightly scared yet worried at the sametime. Looking around you see, your room had started to freeze as well your blanket in your grip. Dropping it quickly as it shatters when it hits the floor.

"..."you cower back, but Lucy comes to comfort you.

"It's ok Amora, it's alright."

Morning came, Lucy wakes up and sees you still sleeping just fine. She smiles in relief that you where fine as well nothing had happen after you was able to calm you down. Still, she couldn't get how you looked out of her mind. Something had frighten you, and she wasn't sure what it was. But she could see it on your face, the same face you had with Gray. She wasn't sure if she should inform the others. As she thought of this, a knock came to the door. You move a bit from the sound. Lucy gets up quickly and opens it.

Finding Wendy and Carla there"Morning Lucy"Wendy greets the blonde with a smile.

"Good Morning you two"Lucy smiles back.

"Is Amora?"Wendy asks, though she was able to look pass and see you still asleep"Oh, I thought she would be up by now. Normally she is."

"Oh, yeah well...we talked a lot last night."Lucy lies.

Carla looks at her, not at all believing her little white lie"She was knocked out after what happen last night with Gray. It didn't look like she would wake and start to talk with you."

Lucy stiffs up scratching the back of her head"Well...haha..."

Carla's glare did not leave her, causing Lucy to start sweating, when"Good Morning, Amora!"Happy comes flying right over her head into the room, as he pile drives right onto you.

"Happy!"the three girls yell at him, which woke you up along with Happy's crash landing.

"...Good morning Happy"you sit up with the Exceed in your lap, he smiles at you.

"Finally your up, hurry up the train stopped at Hargeon Town! You want to go and explore it?"he asks you.

"Hargeon Town?"you try to think about it. It sounded familiar, but you didn't have that time. Happy gets in your face.

"Come on, let's go!"He exclaims. As he grabs hold of you and stars to fly out with you. Only for Lucy and others to yell at the blue Exceed to stop, but he just laughs dragging you along. Just as he turns the corner the two of you ram right into Lyon and Ezra."Ahhhh..."Happy rubs his head as he looks at the scarlet mage.

"Just what are you doing?"she demands from him, while Lyon helps you up checking to make sure you where alright.

"I was just going to show Amora around the town"Happy tells her, Lucy and the others come running around the corner.

"Oh, good your ok Amora"Wendy goes over to you, while Carla goes and smacks Happy in the back of his head.

"Are you stupid, don't you just drag someone out of their room. Especially, a girl."she scolds him.

"Aww my head"Happy cries with tears coming down his face.

"We don't have time for sights"Lyon tells the blue Exceed. Who looks at the stern Ice Mage."I want to get Amora to my Guild."

"Aww, but what's the fun of traveling if don't get you sight see?"Happy pleads with him.

"A bit of sight seeing would be nice."Wendy thinks about it."We have been on this train for sometime now."

"I agree, Amora should go and stretch her legs."Ezra nods her head.

"I understand b-"Lyon only to be interrupted by you

"I would like to see the town"you tell him, he looks at you. Happy then pops from behind your leg

"See, I was right Amora wanted to see the town too."he says cheekily.

"Will you move from her leg."Lucy kicks him away forcefully.

"Lyon, can we all go. Everyone would like too. Also, I think it would be fair to Natsu too."you ask him.

He prefered to just head to his Guild, that way this mission would be done. And that you could be safe. All eyes where on him, he knew you had talked about traveling and seeing other places. But still...

"Let her go"Gray comes around the corner behind Lucy.

Making everyone look at him, causing you to move closer to Lyon with his presence. Gray looks at your reaction quickly but his eyes went back to Lyon."You know she likes to travel and see other places. Let her go."

Lyon narrows his eyes quickly at him. But it eases up with a smirk"Alright."he caves in, looking at you"I'll go let the conductor know. Lucy here some jewels just incase."he hands her pocket with some in it."You go on ahead, I'll catch up you."he gives you a hug, and leaves.

"Yeah, let's go!"Happy comes back and starts to run off with you.

"You idiot she's still in her pj's!"Lucy yells.

After coming back and changing into your outfit simple navy blue flare pants with pink butterfly designs and a midriff canary yellow blouse with brown lady jane shoes. Lucy helped you with your hair, she just put some of it up and let the rest down. Natsu who heard about getting off the train did not waste anytime and jumped off, so he joined you with the others. Though Gray stayed his distance.

"Let's go eat first."Natsu tell you, though more so for himself. But before you could object he takes you with him, causing Lucy the others to give chase to the Slayer.

The others where able to catch up with the both of you, after what happen last time he took you. They didn't want to take any chances.

"Natus, stop running off with Amora"Lucy scolds him, though Ezra's way of scolding involved her knocking him out. She stopped after she saw him.

"Guess I better take him back to the train."she picks him up and walks back."And Lucy..."

The blonde looks at her, pointing at her to make sure."Me?"

"Yes, make sure nothing happens to Mi Amora...or else"the scarlet aura darkens as she looks her, scaring her.

"S-sure"Lucy barely manages to say, she then turns to you"So, where do you want to go first. I've been here before. But since this is your first time."

You think about it"The garden, I read they had a garden here."you tell her with a smile"It is alright if we go there first?"

"I don't see why not"Carla tells you

"Right this way"Lucy points"Though it's more a park than a garden"

Following Lucy with Wendy and Carla, you marveled at everything around you. Since you where younger you had wanted to see other places, and now you could. Seeing street performers, others offering to sell you stuff, the different stores. Though one stood out to you, it had something that caught your eye. You didn't go in, you just looked at from outside. It was a nice musical jewlery box with two sparrows on the sides, it was opened and inside of it where the two birds touching by their little beaks forming a heart like shape as they danced around and around. Like a ballet, next to it was a heart locket. But you marveled more at the box.

"It's really pretty"Wendy comes and looks at it with you.

"Yes it is."you tell her still looking at the object.

"Do you like to dance?"Carla asks you straightly.

You look at her, then away bashfully"I love dancing. I wanted to be a ballerina since I was younger..."you laugh yourself.

"What is it?"Lucy chuckles with you.

You look at her, all of them as you start to walk to the park"I wanted to also be a Opera singer or any singer for that matter."

"Really? That's interesting"Wendy says excited at about your thought.

"I would like to see you sing or dance."Lucy throws in"I'm sure you're really good too."

"Thank you, but I haven't done it in awhile. But I remember that I use to dance a lot with for my mother, she said I was really good at it. I use to love singing with the morning birds, but they where way better singers than me."you blush out of embarrassment.

Lucy and Wendy look at eachother and smile"Here we are"Lucy points up ahead, you look and see the park that was beautiful. Others where there walking or doing their own thing, there was a fountain in the center. You take hold of Wendy's hand and run to the fountain. While Carla and Lucy watched on.

"How cute"Carla says about the two of you, as Wendy splashes water on you, and you do the same. Which soon started a game of tag between the two of you, which got Lucy and Carla involved. The four of you ran through the park, while being chased.

"Ready or not here I come"Lucy says, running after the three of you.

Your laughs went throughout the park, Wendy squeals of a good time echoed loudly. Not wanting to get tagged you, find a place to hide, behind some trees as Lucy ran right by you. You snicker to yourself as you watch her chase Wendy. While you hide, turning around you decided to go deeper into the Park. To caught up in the fun, you leave your spot to a different part of the park. While running you trip.

"..."you pick yourself up, as you look around, this was place you had not been yet. But you couldn't help but be enamored by what you saw. It seem like a something out of a winter fairy tail garden. A area full of frosted colored flowers, your breath was taken away, as you walk along them. Touching one, which bloomed open to your amazement. Looking at carefully, it seemed familiar to you. Thinking back as child.

_The flower bloomed in the palm of their hand, as young Amora's lite up with pure amazement at the sight along with her smile."It's so pretty..."_

You hear your younger voice echo in your memory, plucking the flower she held in her hand gently. Dazed. She knew someone made this for her before, she just new, that made happy. A smile crept on your lips, a single tear fell down. You wipe it away, but more followed. It was either happy tears or sad ones. But it was something, falling to your knees. Rethinking that childhood memory, trying to place a name to the darken face. Holding the flower close to your chest, content.

The sound of shoes crushing the icy path, caught your attention, you get up quickly as you look down the path. Seeing a figure in the distance, they stop as well.

"Did you do this?"you ask them. They didn't say anything, they bend down putting their hands on the ground using their magic making more ice flowers to come up around you. You look around at ice garden, delighted. Turning back to the mysterious person, you smile at them."Thank you, it's so lovely."They still did not say anything. You moved over to them slowly, but they moved back, making you stop."I-I'm sorry"you tell them"I just want to thank you."you tell them."Please, may I thank you?"

You see they where hesitant, but they saw how you looked. So they started to walk over to you. Your smile still on your face, but it soon turned to you being surprised by who it was.

Gray steps out of the shadows, he gives you a soft pleading look. Holding out his hand, he makes another ice flower for you. You inch back from him, he just stood where he was. You started to tremble at his presence.

"Remember, remember Amora..."he tells you softly"Remember..."

He just tells you, you scout back more and more. Only to slip and fall, he hurries to your side."Are you ok?"he asks you, while helping you up.

Feeling him touch you, you yank yourself away from him, as you try to get up. Only to slip and fall, you would have hit the ground if he didn't catch you just in time. He held onto you tightly, just like he did when he first meet you. Sitting you up straight, he still didn't release until he finished saying what he needed too"I don't care how long it takes, even if I have to switch Guilds. I'll help you remember me...I promise I help you with the pain. Just like you did with me." As you try to struggle from him, finally getting loose you. You almost slip again, but Gray grabs you setting you up straight. He then releases you. Then leaves.

Just as he left, you hear Lucy, Wendy and Carla in the distance coming. They come rushing through, though Lucy slips on the ice path. But gets up quickly and embraces you in a hug."There you are you."

"Where did you go off too?"Wendy wanted to know.

"Are you hurt?"Carla asks looking you over, seeing nothing she relaxes.

Snapping out of it, you turn and look at the three, nodding your head"I am fine...sorry"you smile at them

"That's good, we should head back though"Lucy tells you, though she just wanted to get you back as she was still panicky inside after almost losing you. Agreeing with her, the four of you head back to the train. Where Natsu was knocked out still, and Happy was drawing on his face. Ezra was no where along with Lyon. Making it your room, you find something there much to your surprise. It was the music box you saw in town, you open it and see the necklace. Lucy saw it too along with Wendy and Carla.

"Isn't that the..."Wendy points at it, just as surprised to see it here.

You go and pick it up, looking at it all around it was the sameone. But you, where sure that you didn't buy it. But you where happy to have it."I wonder who got it for you?"Lucy thinks about it.

That the four of you didn't notice Lyon at the door"Amora, you're back."He comes over to you, just as you turn around he hugs you tightly"I'm glad."

You hug him back and melt in embrace"Did you have a good time?"he asks you.

"Yes, and thank you."you tell him with a smile, he smiles back at you.

"You're welcome, as long as your happy. That's all that matters"he tells you, making the girls behind you awe. While Carla gave an approving look.

"Lyon did you get this for me?"you ask him holding up the box, he looks at it.

"No, I've been talking with Ezra. But I'm glad you have it, it suits you well. As I recall, you do love music boxes."

You smile nodding your head"I do."

"I know, since you're back I will inform the conductor to leave."he places a kiss on your forehead firmly but sweet, and leaves. As he left, Lucy saw Gray pass the room. She slips out while you and Wendy fawn over your gift.

"Gray, Gray"Lucy flags down her friend, the dark haired teen stops, she catches up with him,"I saw before we went into the room. Did you get her gift?"she asks even though she knew.

"..."Gray looks at her, then smirks with a nod, he then walks away."Don't tell."he tells her. Lucy watches, and smiles. Since he meet you, he smiled with a bit of happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Young Amora walks around town with Lyon and Gray accompanying her, though Lyon didn't mind but Gray would rather not. But since Amora wanted to off and look around, Ur had other things to do, so she had her two students accompany her daughter. Gray stayed a few behind Lyon and Amora as the two of them chatted away like always. Those two where like peas in a pod, always laughing or Lyon making Amora laugh, both of them in a cheerful mood. While Gray's was a sour one. **

**"Hey, let's go in here."Amora points to a bookstore. Right away Lyon agreed with the girl, turning to Gray Amora waits for him to catch up. The sour child walks over to her, he looks up at the place. Rolling his eyes not least interested at all.**

**"Really?"he looks at pink hair girl. Who just smiled at him.**

**"Come on Gray, don't be such a sour puss."Lyon cheeckly laughs at him, turning to Amora he takes her by the hand. Opening the door"Let's go."Taking her inside, Gray reluctantly follows them.**

**The store was pretty warm compared to the snowy town outside, still though he stayed bundled like Lyon and Amora. He looks around at seeing nothing but books all around and counter where the owner stood behind, she was a older woman seeing scorning child she smiles at him kindly. He turns and follows the sounds of Amora and Lyon.**

**Making his way all to the back where he sees Lyon and Amora on the rug that was center with a few books already out. Both of them engaged in them. Lyon would at times get Amora to look at what he was reading. Though Gray knew he was just trying to get her attention on him. The dark haired boy rolls his eyes scuffing. Which caught Amora's attention, she looks up at him.**

**"Gray, come and join us."she invites him to sit next to her. Though he didn't want too, he knew that if he didn't all she had to do was tell her mother or she would start to cry, which Ur some how seem to sense even if she was far away, and would most likely come bursting through the door in fury at what he did. Seeing no other choice he goes over to her, and sits down next to her. **

**She then shows him the book she was reading, he looks at it. It was nothing but a fairytail books about princesses. "Isn't lovely?"she asks him.**

**"...I guess"he mutters"If you like things like that."**

**"I think it's lovely"she closes the book, and picks up another one"This one though is my favorite. Want to see?" Gray looks at her, she just smiled at him. Before he say anything, she opens it, grabbing his hand"Beauty and the Beast please."The book opens and in a flash, their surroundings changed into a ballroom, along with their clothes. Amora was dressed in the exact ballgown as the princess, while Gray was dressed in the golden vest over a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold and a navy blue ballroom tail coat, with nice black shoes to add. **

**"What the!?"Gray freaks out, Amora just giggles, he looks at her irritated. She looks around the place.**

**"This book is amazing, it allows you to act out one a part of the story. Look, I'm a princess and your the beast prince."she couldn't help herself as she still giggled while she spun herself around. Gray just looked at her, when he realized Lyon wasn't anywhere.**

**"Where is Lyon?"he asks.**

**"Right here."Lyon's hand comes through, as he grabs Amora's"Sleeping Beauty."he tells the book, in a flash the surrounding changes again though to a different ball room, Amora was now dressed in a pink slender ballgown, while Lyon was dressed as the prince. He bows to Amora, coming up and taking her in his arm and started to dance with her. **

**Gray just stood there dressed as a jester, while he watched on. Lyon and Amora danced around the best way kids could do, having a gleeful time, he tried to pick her up, but he wasn't able too. It didn't matter, Amora was having a good time. **

**"...This is stupid"Gray says outloud, enough for Lyon and Amora to hear him, making the two of them stop. They look at the sour boy. **

**"..."Amora drops her head hurt by his words. Lyon saw this and lashes at Gray.**

**"Don't say that!"he yells at him"It's not stupid, it's not stupid Amora, ok?"**

**Still with her head down, she looks up at her white haired friend who smiles to comfort her, she returns it. Gray watches on still irritated, just as he was about say something. The surrounding started to fade, someone closed the book. Gray looks around, only to feel a dark and fury aura around him. He knew who it was without having to look, his heart stopped cold. As Ur stood over him, he gulps hard as he slowly turns around to her, though she was an Ice Mage it seem like she was fire one at the time. She had the book in hand, as she raises it over her head. Gray's eyes widen in fear as the book came down. Outside the store others heard his scream. **

"So you want me to learn how to use my magic?"you ask Ezra again, as you stood in one of the carts Lyon rented out with Wendy and Lucy next to you, while Ezra stood on the other side, Carla and Happy stood on the sides to watch along with Lyon.

"Yes, you have magic powers. Why not? Don't you want to learn?"she looks at you with a stern smile.

You think about it unsure but just nod your head"Yes, I would like to know."

"Great, then I will be your teacher."she tells you like it was nothing. Walking over to you, she places her hands on you"I will make you strong, the strongest mage ever. Mi Amora."

"Really?"Lucy looks at her in disbelieving her words.

"...What do you want me to do first?"you ask, Ezra.

"Simple, I want you to hit me with one of your spells."she walks back to the other, as she waited for you attack.

"...I...are you sure?"you where hesitant on doing so. Ezra gives you nod to approve. Holding your hands to your chest like you where praying, you thought back to what you showed Natsu with your magic. Happy had seen it too, he was thrilled to see it again. As his tail wagged back and forth. Carla noticed this.

"What are you getting so happy about?"she ask him.

"Amora's magic is really beautiful, it gives you such a pleasant feeling, you'll see."he smiles at her.

Not understanding Carla turns and looks back you, forming your seal you hum to yourself, as your seal started to glow the more you hummed the bright it got. When a cold delicate wind came followed by soft snow as it fluttered around like winter wonderland.

"Whoa..."Wendy looks around in awe along with Lucy and Carla. Your magic felt peaceful to them. As the snowflakes started to hit the ground, things started to freeze, once they landed on Ezra's armor it started to freeze her. Though your magic was memorizing, she realized what it was doing, she tried to dodge but the air was filled with your snowflakes. Hitting her, freezing her, she looks at you. You seem just fine, this was different from when you attacked Gray, it was a huge blast of magic, that froze everything. It didn't even melt.

She thought back to her talk with her Guild Master along with Lyon. About your magic.

_"There is something not right Amora's kind of magic...though she was raised to have ice magic. It nothing close to it. Something is amiss in her magic flow. I can't pin point it, but whatever it is, it all through out her system...as if fused with her. Whatever you do on the journey, find a way to her to train with her magic so she may learn to keep it under bay."_

Lyon looks at you, while you practice with Ezra, Wendy and Lucy who help to guide you. He remember those words the Master said about you. He was able to sum it up, that during the years you where gone, something was done to you. Though you seem to not be aware of it at all. He was able to sense the powerful magic that reside within you. It angered him at the thought of others putting through so much. He knew you had to be experimented on, finding out from Mirajane and Lucy also conforming it true, you had shackles around your wrist and ankles. He didn't want to imagine you being locked up like. He just wondered why you could not remember, and would prefer you not. He did not want you to relive that horrible part.

But Gray was another store, Lyon wondered why you where able to remember him though Gray seemed to cause you pain. He didn't get that, sure he knew Gray was not very nice to you when the three of you were younger. But he was still part of your memory. In deep thought about this, he didn't hear nor notice you calling to him until he felt extra weight on him. Snapping him out of it, he looks and finds you there hanging around his neck with your beautiful smile on, you where happy about something. He smiles at you, holding you back.

"What is it?"he asks.

"Look, Lyon at what Ezra helped me learn."you tell him, letting him go, he does the same with you. Going back over to the girls, use one hand this time, forming your seal. "Winter's Blast."your seal shots out gust of cold wind straight with turns into claw and goes to scratch the otherside of the train cart. leaving a mark. You stop the attack, turning to Lyon, he looks at you surprised. This was nothing that Ur taught the three of you. He looks at you, he smiles at you clapping.

"That was very good, Amora."he tells you, coming over.

"She's a chip off the old block."Ezra places a proud hand on you.

"She's not even your child."Lucy tells her in the back. But Ezra just blocks her out.

"I wonder what size armor you wear?"she starts to measure you, Lucy slaps her face watch the scarlet mage get carried away. Lyon shakes his head at her. He then takes you by your hand, you look at him.

"Amora, I have something for you. Come with me please?"he starts to pull you away with him, you follow him as you wave bye to the others, while Ezra was still wrapped up on what type of armor she would get you. Gushing over it, much Lucy's annoyance.

Following Lyon, he takes you his room, pulling you in. He let's go of your head"I bought you something."He takes out something wrapped up. "I found it in the last town. Here."he hands it to you, you look at it. You start to unwrap it, when you peel off the lats bit of wrapping paper, you where astound at what was right here in your hands. **Fantasy FairyTails **. The book you had read once as a child, but loved it. You didn't know what to say, your fingers trace the designs on the cover.

Lyon could see you where happy, he goes over to you. Placing his hand on yours gently."Sleeping Beauty"he tells the book, as it opens and flashes.

Outside the room, Gray was walking down the hall, when he saw the flash coming from Lyon's room, he races there only to find the book open though neither you nor Lyon where there. Lifting up the book a bit, he looks and reads the cover. It was the same book from his childhood. He couldn't believe it, he looks at what story that was chosen. It was Sleeping Beauty, the same one that Lyon did with you as a child. He balls up his fist.

Inside the book with you and Lyon, the two of you danced dressed in the princess's and prince's attire, you smile as Lyon danced with you and this time he was able to pick you up with ease. He brings you back down carefully. You smile at him, resting your head on him. He kisses the top of your head, as he dances slowly with you not move you from him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Cannonball!"Happy yells as he dives into the water, causing a splash on you and Wendy.

Making the two of you smile and laugh at him, next came Natsu's who splash was much bigger then his friends. Wetting the both of you. He comes up as well, with his huge smile while Happy rested on his head.

"Amora."Wendy calls to you, you turn to her, she then splashes you with water, making you laugh while she continued with the motion until you starts to run away, she chases you. It was a beautiful day and the town you where currently in had a resort which had a beach. The place was called Akane Resort. The place sounded interesting since Happy brought it up, asking Lyon to go, he agreed too. The train came a stop there. It was huge, everything was. So many people where here, you've always wanted to see a beach as well go to one. Living in the cold, you could only imagine what it was like.

Lucy helped you pick out a bathing suit to wear since you never wore one before, she helped you to choose one piece monokini lavender with light blue strips the sides where cut out, she also added a side bathing suit veil to tie around your waist, you put your hair up in a simple bun with a few strands that framed your face. Lucy wore her white two piece one, Ezra a black two piece and Wendy a pink one, Carla wore a one piece yellow and pink one while the guys where dressed in their trunks.

Lucy watched you being chased by Wendy both of you like two little kids, she just smiles as she sets what unfolds some of the chairs with Ezra, Lyon and Carla's help.

"Don't forget about us!"Natus pops out of the water carrying two buckets of water along with Happy as they chase you and Wendy, they reach the two of you splashing the water upon you two. Laughing and having a good time. With the help of Wendy you both go and tackle Natsu pushing him into the water, causing the three of you go in. Coming back up laughing loudly the others around looked on at all commotion happening.

"Those four are sure making a spectacle"Carla looks at the on-lookers with annoyance.

"It's good to see Amora happy."Lucy unfolds a towel.

"I agree, Mi Amora deserves the best."Ezra smirks with pride. Lucy looks on a the scarlet mage, ever since meeting you Ezra for odd reason sees you as her own child even though you two where not far in age at all. It was weird and very annoying to Lucy. Ezra has a times become very possessive of you the last town she almost beat up someone who tired to flirty with you as well when someone accidentally knocked you down she had to hold her back from doing so.

"One...two three!"Natsu throws you up high, everyone sees as they rush over to the water in panic at what he just did to you. Natsu had a bad habit of being to dangerous with you. Which would get him into trouble with both Lyon and Ezra and Carla at times.

"Natsu! You threw her to high!"Lucy berates him, looking up at where he threw you. He did throw you to high, they couldn't really see you.

"Where is she?"Lyon looks frantically for you"Amora!"he then turns to Natsu enraged running into the water, he grabs Natsu hard by the shoulders, making him look at the angered Ice Mage"You idiot! Why would you throw her so hard? I told you to be careful with her!"

Natsu blinks dumbfounded at Lyon"Look here she comes!"gets everyone's attention, looking up they see you coming down fast, very fast as well your dangered screams.

"Carla!"Lucy looks at the white Exceed, who already her wings as she sped to you, with her paw out. But she missed you.

"Dang!"she clicks her teeth, she dives down after you.

"Whoa...didn't think she would fall that fast."Happy says calmly, which got him a kick by Lucy.

"Don't just watch her, go help!"she yells at him, grabbing him by head she throws him to you.

"Awww, so mean!"he yells to her, but uses his magic and his wings pop out, as he goes flying to you, due to Lucy's throw he rams right into Carla as the two of them crash into the water.

"Hang on Amora!"Lucy panicly tells you while waving her arms in the air widely. She didn't know what to do, she wished she had magic go fly.

Lyon throws Natsu aside, just as he was about to use his ice magic, Ezra speeds pass him requiped in her Heaven's Wheel Armor she goes in for your rescue"I've got you Am-"a blast of air soon surrounds you making her stop in her tracks, you where caught in a cyclone that seem to be slowing down your fall. It was gently bringing you back to ground.

"What the?"Lucy had seen that magic before she, turn she sees to her surprise and slight discomfort The Trimens, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve along with another a female. Jenny a young slim woman of average height with long wavy and flowing blonde hair gathered in the back of her head tied in a ponytail reaching to her mid back with short bangs framing her face, she has a soft face with large light blue eyes known as Miss Fiore, dressed in a slight reveling two piece leopard bathing suit while the guys where in their trunks.

Ren was using his Air magic to bring you down the others see it, as they rush over to you once you came down. Eve helps you to make sure you where alright.

"Are you ok Amora?"he asks you worried looking you over. You nod your head still a bit shake up by what happen.

"Amora!Amora!"Lyon and Lucy call to you, you look as to the others and see them come running over. Lyon reached you first and hugged you tightly. He could feel you still trembling."Are you hurt?"he breaks it looking you over.

"Amora are you alright?"Lucy asks while she tries to catch her breath.

"Amora here."Wendy hurries and starts to heal you, as she does your legs gave out.

"Whoa!"everyone goes to catch you, though luckily Lyon does, you where still shaking like a leaf, Ezra comes landing down requiping back to her bathing suit, Carla and Happy get out of the water and make their way over to you.

"Amora, Amora."Lyon calls to you, seem to be in a state of shock, that Lyon was trying to get you out of. Your eyes started to tear up, as you close them tightly. Dropping your head.

"Maybe the beach wasn't a good idea."Wendy was still healing you.

"Amora...Amora are you alright?"Lucy asks you softly, Eve was behind you holding you up from the back he was just worried as Lyon. What you did next surprised them all, you started to laugh, you where laughing hard.

Which caught everyone off guard. Tears where in the corner of you eyes"T-that was fun."you tell them with a smile, you try to cover your laughter but it did not go away.

Your laughing set everyone at ease though mainly Lyon, he smirks at you"You had me worried for a minute."he tells you, you look at him with such a beautiful smile. Your hair was a mess all in your face. He pushes is out the way the two of you laugh a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."you tell him through giggles.

"Well the main thing is that you're safe."he tells you helping you up, though you stumbled a bit from the pure excitement of what just happened, but Lyon caught you.

"Thank you"you tell him sweetly, he smiles at you. Turning around you smile at the group from Blue Peagues who found you and helped you."Hello everyone, Mr. Ichiya it's soo good to see you again."you bow to him to all of them.

"It's good to see you again too Amora"Ren greets you.

"It is good to see a lovely woman such as yourself in great health."Ichiya bows back. This surprised Lucy normally they would be flirting with you by now, but they did. It was unusual.

"Thank you for saving me, Ren."you tell him.

"I must save any woman in distress"he tells you.

"It seems you're doing much better though."Eve gets you attention, Lucy could see he was very happy to see you."I've been worried about you since you left."

"It's true he was."Hibiki tells everyone.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Eve"you tell him with a smile.

"It's alright. So what brings you here?"he asks.

"Lyon."you tell him, Eve looks at the Ice Mage who gives Eve a stand off stare that you didn't see, though Lucy did."Eve, and everyone this is my friend Lyon...he's taking me back to his guild. Lyon this is Eve, Ren, Ichiya and Hibiki and...I'm sorry and you are?"you look at Jenny.

"..."she looks at as if heart struken, the same look that Ezra had with you she looked at you smile, next thing she jumps on you like Ezra and pulls you into her chest smothering you with cooing affection"You are just a cutie, your sweetness is sooo...cute."you didn't know what to do, as you let her hug you.

"Umm, Jenny she can't breath."Lucy points out.

Jenny looks and realizes she had you face down in her breast she lets you go, you come up blue as you inhale and exhale a lot."Just breath"Lyon tells you.

"You would think she has some sort of spell"Carla jokes.

Lyon helps you regain yourself."Thank you."you thank him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"Jenny apologizes to you.

"It's alright. My name is Amora, it's a pleasure to meet you."you extend your hand to her.

"Jenny"she shakes your while she tired her very best to hold in her impulses from hugging you again. But it didn't last she does it anyway. So everyone had to pry the two to of you apart.

Putting distance between the two of you, everyone goes back to where you and your friends had your things setup. Sitting down though Natsu and Happy went back into the water. Having enough for one day, you stayed close by Lyon, with Eve on your other side as you caught the others up with how things have been going unaware of Lyon and Eve's glances at eachother every know and then.

Lucy was still puzzled as to the guys had not tired to hit on you, she wasn't sure if it was because of Lyon or not. But it just seemed weird. Your presence seem to calm them, even their leader Ichiya who was acting like some sort of uncle to you. You showed them your new and only spell you knew. Which they where amazed about. They told you how they where on a mission, and just finished also that Jenny had to go to the next place called Balsam Village for their festival. Which did sound exciting, from Wendy she told you that it was on the way. You ask Lyon to go there, having never been to a festival you wanted to go and experience plus Jenny invited you to come.

Again Lyon wanted to hurry up and get you to his guild, but he couldn't say no. He wanted to fill the dreams you had since you where child. So he agreed to go. Since they where going to leave today, everyone packed up everything and they took the same train as the rest of you. Making you happy. Once on the train Natsu passed out again, and it was time for dinner, though before that you all took showers, you where last one, as you stepped out, and changed into something simple a purple turtleneck sweater dress with black flats you kept your hair down. Refreshed and ready you hurry to dining cart. Only to bump into someone.

They grab hold of you before you fell, you look and stiff up it was Gray. Fear rushed over you like always. Gray now knew how long he had to say something before you freaked out and blasted him with your powers. So he said what he needed. Pulling you back up, he takes from behind his back the book Lyon gave to you.

"Beauty and the Beast"he tells it. In flash you both where transported to the scene when outside on the balcony after the dance the princess and the beast shared, dressed in the princess ballroom gown, you look around seeing no one. As you get up something falls, you look and see the mirror, picking it up seeing your reflection.

"..."you knew this part of the story you knew what the mirror could do, it can show people the outside or anything. You didn't understand why Gray brought you here, but you found out when he stepped out dressed in his attire.

You move back away from him, he didn't move towards instead told the mirror to do something"Show Amora my life with Ur."he tells it, before you could say anything, the mirror turns on, in a flash you see to your surprise Gray, with your mother and Lyon and mainly you. You gasp at this. He knew you mother, Lyon and you. But how could you not remember this. You watch his memories. He called you by your name, you where playing with him, you hugged him, made him something to eat. Gripping your head as you try to understand. Gray could see this, he could see the pain you where having. The confusion writing all over your face. That you dropped the mirror stumbling back a bit. The mirror shattered as it hit the ground.

"Amora..."Gray steps towards you, he holds you by your wrist gently, looking at you as you struggled trying to understand. He calls to you again, you look up at him. Shaking your head.

"...Stop it..."you hold your head in pain"Your hurting me...you're hurting me!"you screech as you fall to your knees, Gray catches you.

"Amora...Amora what is hurting you? Who's hurting you?"Gray demands.

"It...hurts...why does it hurt...Stop Gray!Stop it your hurting me!"you yell blasting him back with your magic, this time the explosion was much greater as it froze the cart you where in,making the train come to a stop. You and Gray out of the story and back, he looks and sees you knocked out. He goes and scoops you up."...Your hurting me...Gray..."you say.


	14. Chapter 14

_"You're hurting me , Gray"_

Your words echo in Gray's mind, he couldn't sleep it was like a reoccurring nightmare, the words themselves pained and surprised him. He wondered how in the world he had hurt you. Was it something in the past that he did to you, when he use to live with you and your mother, or was something else. He wanted to know what was it that happen during the your time away. He knew you looked upon him frighten as if he where some sort of demon that haunted you endless or torture you. What caused you to think of him that way. Walking down the hall of the train, heading towards Balsam Village due to the others who decided join.

Walking he stops at the door to your room, he opens the door. You where not in here, after what happen, of course the others heard and felt your magic, and you in Grey's arms. Lyon who yelled at him furiously at what he did to you, Grey yelled back telling him that he was trying to help. The other Ice Mage took you from his arms, and had you stay Ezra while Wendy came to sleep in here Wendy. Though Jenny had insisted that you sleep with her over Ezra which caused a argument between the two of them, so you ended up staying with Lyon instead.

Looking around he finds Lucy just by herself. He goes over to her, shaking her awake.

"...Mmmmm"the Celestial mage rubs her eyes as she wakes up. Surprised to find him there, she shots up fully awake."Ah, Gray w-what are you doing in here?"she questions him.

Ignoring her reaction"Can we talk?"

Calming down she looks at him, seeing that something was troubling him and also he had something on his mind."Yeah...sure."she agrees getting out of bed, they leave the room. Standing outside of her room, she looks at her troubled friend."What is it?"

Gray balls up his fist, as he pushes the echo of your words back. Lucy just waited paticently for him to say what he needed to. Finally he looks at her."It's about Amora...yesterday night, when you guys found her...she said I hurt her."

This came to a shock to her, sure knew how you acted around him. But for you to say that, she remember one time asking you about Grey but she went against it, since Lyon came in before she could. But know she knew."S-she said that?"she looks at him fully paying attention."...Are y-"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!"he raises his voice, making Lucy jump back a bit. He realizes this, he calms down."Sorry."

"No, it's alright...it's ok"she tells him not upset at all.

"I don't know what to do...the way she looks at me...it hurts...I know when we grew up...I was pretty cold towards, but I never hated her at all...infact she always made my day much better. I guess I just didn't know how to, I was so lost in my anger towards Deliora...but she still made my day better...I just want to find a way to get her memories back of me."he confess to her, Lucy could tell it was like a huge weight was lifted up off of him.

"Gray I-"she stops when she noticed him crying."Gray?"

Tears streamed down his dark eyes, known for his cool, calm and collected self. Now broken, the pain came rushing out like a gushing river. His head was lowered as if he was sinking. Lucy didn't know what to do, she stood there. It hurt her to see him like, she knew you were not doing this on purpose at all. But just to see him crying everything was coming out about you. He just started to ramble on about you, though she could barely make it out due his hysterical crying and gasping for air. He places his hand over his heart as his fist balls up. He kept it like that even if his knuckles turned white it didn't matter.

"Gray!"Lucy grabs his tightly balled up fist, she calls to him softly in hopes to break him out of his state."Gray...Gray..."

His crying slowly started to come a stop, bring his head back up his cheeks stained with his trail of tears. He looks at his guild mate. Lucy's grip his fist tightly. Looking he looks at her determined.

"...Lucy can...you please...help me get her...memory back. I know Lyon has her...but as along I she can remember me...and I can find out what happen to her...I can help her with the pain...she helped heal in years ago...then I'll be happy...I just want Amora back...I want my Amora back."he asks of her.

Lucy looks at the Ice Mage, she nods her head agreeing to help. She too wanted to help you remember Gray and she would do anything to bring your memories back.

"Sure Grey, I'll help you."she tells him. Grey smiles at her, relived.

"Oh, wow this is Balsam Village?"you come off the train dressed in simple jean caparis with lime green holter top with brown boots. Your hair was just down with a green clip in look around amazed at everything around you. Your smile couldn't be any bigger, your eyes where so enamored by everything, the others watch you. You didn't wonder to far, as you looked the things at train station. You guys arrived in the early afternoon.

Jenny comes over to you"I can't wait to show you around."she ruffles your hair, you look at her with a smile.

"I can't wait."you tell her, something caught your eye and you go over to that booth.

"My little sister is adorable."Jenny gushes over you.

"Excuse me?"Ezra comes behind her with a scowl on her face, Jenny turns to her.

"What? She's my little sister."Jenny tells her"It makes sense, I'm beautiful, and so is she...I can groom her to be the next Miss Fiore. I can see it."she thinks about it.

"No, Mi Amora will be the next S-class Mage. The next strongest mage well known."Ezra sharply tells her. Angering Jenny.

"No, she is too delicate for such a thing. Don't you turn my little sister into some sort raging monster. How dare try to dirtier he pureness."Jenny snaps back.

"..."Ezra growls at her, they look at eachother sparks fly between the two.

"Oh, no..."Wendy moves back looking at the two woman, the others do the same.

"This place is so amazing, I can't wait to see it."you just go from booth to booth, one had someone using paper magic making the paper swans come to life."You have such talent. It's so amazing."you tell the seller, they smile at you. One of the swans comes and lands in your hand, you look at it and just smile soon a few more came and landed on you, their wings started to tickle you, causing you laugh. Catching others attention onto you.

"Having fun?"Eve comes over to you. You look at him.

"Yes, I am I really can't wait to explore this village."you tell him as another swan lands on you. Making you laugh more. Eve smiles at your amusement.

"Do want one?"he asks you, you look at him and try to bashfully decline but he bought you one a pink the color of your hair.

"Thank you."you watch your swan flutter around.

"You're welcome."

Over with the others, they watch the two of you"Seems Eve is having fun."Ren tells everyone.

"I'll say."Hibiki smirks at their youngest member.

"Ok, thank you."Lyon comes out of the train, after talking with the conductor, he looks around for you when his eyes landed on you, then Eve. Making him frown. He makes his way over to you the two of you, the two you where having a good time. Though Eve stopped laughing when he noticed Lyon. You didn't notice until you felt someone's hand on your shoulder. Turning to find Lyon standing there.

"Lyon, look at what Eve bought me."you show him your new gift, the swan flutters around him till it landed on his head, making you giggle. Lyon smiles at you.

"I see, it's lovely."he tells you.

"Remember you tired to make one for me when we were younger."you tell him, as the swan comes and lands in your hands.

"I do, it didn't turn out well. But I'm pretty sure that I can do it much better now."he tells you with a smirk.

"I'm sure."you agree.

The others came over, while Jenny and Ezra where still going at it in the back"We should head over to the Spa Inn. To check in."Hibaki tells the three of you.

"Yes, of course."Eve nods his head, as he walks off. The others follow as well, you look the way they went, then back to Lyon. Taking him by his hand you pull him with you to follow the others. On your way there, you saw so much, this place was very busy and their style was orientated. The clothing was cute, you wanted one or at least two. Lucy who saw this suggested that after you guys got settled that you could come back and go shopping. Which Jenny did agree too, as she rubbed it in Ezra's face.

"This room...it's sooo huge."you look around the place, it was the best suite as Jenny told you since she was here, she was going to be Rising sun princess for the festival. A title she explained to you about, was a grand honor. "It does sound amazing. You must be very thrilled."

Jenny fawns over you"Awww, you're so modest and sweet."she brings you into a hug"Could you be any cuter."

"Let her go!"Ezra stomps her way over to Jenny as she breaks the two of you up, which caused you to be flung by her strength. Though luckily you where caught by Ren. Next thing Jenny and Ezra started to bark at eachother.

"Those two"Wendy shakes her head.

"Come on Amora, let's go shopping before these two tear you up."Lucy pulls you with her.

You didn't say anything but followed her, Wendy wasn't that far behind with Carla, while Natsu and Happy left to go find places to eat. Once the three where outside, you hear something break through the window, startled you see a piece of furniture being thrown out.

"You've got to be kidding me."Lucy whines shaking her head, as a few more pieces get thrown out."This is not looking good. Come on."she hurries and runs off with you, you follow her with Wendy and Carla.

Finally away from the thrashing fight between Ezra and Jenny, and in the shopping area, you stroll through the stores with the girls. Pointing out different things, trying different foods, making a memories. You girls found a picture booth which Lucy suggested to take some, it was a good and wonderful time.

"Can we go in there?"you point to a store, Lucy looks at it and nods her head. While the two of you went in there, Wendy and Carla went elsewhere but said they would meet with you in a bit. Once in the store you look at all the female clothes they had, the kimono where just breath taking. The fabric was so soft lovely.

Going through a few things, it was quiet with you and Lucy, she kept looking at you. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about what she and Gray talked about. How she would help you, she was trying to see how. They had a small plan, but she wanted a much bigger one. She didn't want to be sneaky with you, but what choice did she have, just thinking about how Grey was last night, just pained her. Yet here you stood just happy as if nothing was wrong.

"Sooo...Amora"she calls to you as casual as she could, you look at her. She tired her best to make it seem as if nothing was wrong."Sooo...ummmm...Amora...I just wanted to know...well you see..."she started to play with her finger, trying to find the right words. You look at her waiting for her to finish or say something.

"What is it?"you ask her.

She looks at you, feeling bad for asking this but she just wanted to know"Do you hate Gray?"

The question took you off guard, she looks at you unsure if she should have said that to you. Blinking a few times, you think about it. She waited, it seem like hours went by when it was only seconds. Gripping what you had in your hands, she sees this. Afraid you might burst she was just about to retract her questions. But you answer it."...I...I...he..."you think about it, as your head started to hurt, images started to flash quickly in your mind. Moving one hand up you hold your head.

Lucy knew what was coming next"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. I just umm...I just wanted to know."she quickly apologizes to you. Taking your hand in her's."Never mind, forget it."

Relaxing a bit as you look at her, she smiles at you. You smile back, but couldn't get that question out of your mind. It showed. Lucy's heart started to beat harder and harder.

She didn't want you to have a break down. That was the last thing, she knew how Lyon reacted when this happen to you, seeing how it did with Gray. Caught in the middle of helping her guild mate or keeping you calm. Two friends close to her, but she wanted to help the two of you. She needed too, knowing it would help right now. She boldly stands, still holding your hand. She calls to you again softly, you look at her. She smiles at you tenderly.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just that...don't you remember anything about him?"she finally breaks through pushing her fear aside. You look at her unsure, trying your hardest to think about it.

Just as you did, pain shot up in your mind making you grip your head hoping to stop it."Ahhh..."you scream a bit, she helps you stand up. Looking around she leads you out to a bench to sit down. Tending to you, you try to forget the pain. Feeling bad she does her best to console you. That was until she heard Lyon calling for you. Looking up quickly, her heart stopped. She didn't want him to come and find you like this, in pain. It was angered him something she'd seen with Gray, as well Natsu. She didn't want to imagine what he would do. He already intrusted her with caring for you when he was doing something else. As well she was your friend, and did not want to hurt you.

Trying to sooth you as best she could, Lyon looked around for you. Turning to you, she kept apologizing to you hoping that would calm you down. Patting your back, she saw Lyon was getting closer, turning back to you, you still had not yet eased up. Trying hard not to freak out. But it was to late, Lyon already spotted the two of you, he started to make his way over to you and her.

"Amora, Amora I'm sorry. Please it's ok."she pleads with you, Lyon was getting closer and closer, quickly turns to you. Just as she was about to say something, she felt his presence. She didn't want to move she was too afraid too. Swallowing hard, she had to face him, turning around she was just about to confess.

"Lyon."you spring up, and hug him tightly. Almost knocking him down, this caught him off guard. But he was able to hold you.

"Hey, Amora. Are you ok?"he asks you, you had your face buried, though you just nod your head. He smiles softly at you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. He rubs your back."It's ok, come on though I have something I want to show you."Bring your face up, he smiles down at you, putting his arm around you, he leads you away from Lucy. She exhales hard, sliding down in her bench. That was too close.

Rubbing her temple, she didn't notice Gray coming and sitting down by her. Until he started talking, making her jump. "I have plan."he tells her.

Calming down, she looks at him. He was looking in the way you went with Lyon, Lucy could see the determination in his eyes, but it was much more passionate. "Yes, what is it?"she asks.

"..."he turns to her, she looks at him. Waiting.

Over at the Spa Inn, Lucy comes back as the sun was setting, she announces her return, only to find out that you where not here. Wendy tells her that you where going to be in the festival with Jenny, due to the one suppose to the Spring princess was not going to be able too. So Jenny asked if you could fill in, which was alright.

"So Amora's going to be in the festival? Wow that's great."Lucy was happy for you.

"Yep, the two of them are over there now getting ready."Hikabi tells her.

"Two lovely goddess."Ichiya winks at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"We should leave though, so we don't miss them."Wendy tells everyone.

Everyone agrees, as they walk to the area. Lucy slips out and goes elsewhere.

Over with you and Jenny, you where so nervous, you wished she didn't make you do this. Everyone would be looking at you, you never did really like being the center of attention with many things. Exhaling nervously, you felt a hand on your shoulder, looking up you find Jenny she looked so lovely. Dressed in a elegant yellowish and orange kimono, with gold accessories to match, her hair was held up with chopsticks."Don't be nervous, just wave and smile."she tells you.

You look at her, ready to cry you where just so nervous. She smiles at you softly and hugs you easing you a bit."I...I've never sung infront of others before."you confess to her.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine."she warmly tells you. The buzz sounded which was your signal to go. She breaks the hug, looking at you. You too where dressed in an elegant forest green and light pink kimono with silver Sakura petals embroidered on it as if dancing. Your hair was a side ponytail being held with blooming Sakura tie, your bangs where swept to the side, you had on light pink lipstick. Jenny helps you stand up."Ready?"she smiles.

Outside the festival was starting as everyone was waiting for the princesses to come, music started to play. Which caught everyone's attention, they turn as lights started to flash, the music turned into a harmonious sound. Lucy was able to the find the others, as she slips in. Happy she didn't miss it, also surprised to find Natsu and Happy though their mouths here full. The first few princess came, everyone marveled a their beauty, soon Jenny came after. Though she walked elegantly, she had a cocky smile hidden behind her fan. The melody changes just a bit, and you came out. The lights on you, though you seem to freeze everyone else watching you, their eyes never left you. Just remembering what Jenny told you, you take swallow as you open mouth and started to sing the song to the melody. As you walked along, though you voice cracked a bit, others could not tell. Being the princess of spring Jenny told you act like it. So as you walked you swayed a bit, using your fan as best you could.

The others watched on, Wendy was so amazed by how you looked."She looks like a real princess."she says in awe.

"I'll say."Lucy agrees with her as their eyes followed you.

The others smile though Eve was just as captivated by your beauty though not as much a Lyon, true you where attractive to him always ever since you were young, but this was a whole different level. He was use to his heart beating fast for you, but now it was about to burst out of his chest, he wanted to just pick you up and hold you never to let you go. He felt himself about to act on it, but realized he bumped into Carla who felt him, she looks up at first irritated until she saw who it was, she looks at you then back him. She smiles to herself.

He was not the only one who had that in mind, Gray was not that far away. As he was hidden, he saw you his heart just stopped. Time stood still when he saw you, he didn't see little Amora anymore he some something much better. His palms started to get sweaty. When you looked over in the area he was, he didn't know what to do, though thought about it. He wanted to go and pick you up and bring you down slowly, and as he held you over him. He wanted to just plant a kiss on you if he could. And once he did he couldn't wait to see you smile at him, and touch the side of his face. With your gentle touch you always had, he would your hand close to the side of his face, as he looked deeply into your eyes never to take them away. He would kiss you again. Washing away everything he ever held dark in him.

The sound of your voice was what caught everyone's attention to you, which you had started to relax. Jenny was smiling with pride when you meet up with the rest of princess. All off you stood in the middle, holding hands. Once you finished the song, all of the princess bow gracefully. With everyone applauding and whistling. You blush coming back up. With your fans still over half your face, Jenny leans over to you.

"Good job."she tells you, you look at her and smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Ahh-choo"Gray sneezes, as he shivers with a bit a of snot hanging from his noise. He sneezes again and again. Bundled up in a two blankets. He was sweating. Dark circles under his eyes, his breathing was heavy, he was sick.**

**A little hand lays itself on his forehead, feeling his temperature moving it back and comes back with a wet cloth placing it on his forehead. Concerned deep blue eyes watch him, Gray's vision was slightly blurry but he knew who it was already. Little Amora, she sat right next to him, every since he has been sick. Which has been a week now, she started to take care of him, he had decided to keep training out in the snow storm a week ago when everyone came in. No matter how many times the others told him to come, he didn't listen, infact his hard headiness got the better of him, he went deeper into the storm. Only for little Amora to go out and find him knocked out, she brought him back all her own, and the next day he became sick badly. And since then Amora has been up with him barely getting any sleep watching over him. **

**Making him soup, brewing him and orange juice. Her little self was reaching its limits but she did not give up. Seeing him like this worried her greatly, he didn't seem to be getting better. But she did not give up, she was determined to make him better. This annoyed the young ice mage. He didn't want her help, never thanking her for it. It was alright with her, wiping her brow she lifts up Gray's head in her lap as he cough hard. **

**Resting his head on her lap, she reaches for the bowl of soup she had next to her. Tiredly she takes the spoon and with her other hand lifts up Gray's head, he was struggling, the sickness was starting to take over more, making it painful to move. Seeing this Amora stops and lowers the spoon to his lips to feed him. He swallows the soup, it went down hard due to his sore throat, but he still kept eating it spoonful after spoonful. Amora smiles happy to see Gray slowly progressing. Since he didn't really eat anything, before. **

**"You're getting much better, Gray. I'm so happy."Amora tells him, once he finished he coughs a bit more. She kept his head in her lap, and gently brushes his hair with her hands as she hums to him softly. Through his slight blurry vision he was sure she was smiling at him tiredly. Her head was nodding off, but she kept up her strength. As his eyes lids started to close he told himself that he would get better.**

**Later that day, Ur and Lyon came home."Amora we're home!"Lyon announces his presence. Placing the bags he was carrying down, he hurries to find his pink haired friend."Hey Amora, guess what there's going to be a festival in town tomorrow, and I know how much you really want to go to one so, you want to go?" he asks yelling as he ran to the room where she was all the time with Gray. He screams her name, making Ur hastily drop her bags and race to her daughter. **

**She reaches the room, and finds Gray who was finally up looking much better, but in his place was her daughter, who was cough hard as she shivered. Lyon was by her side looking at her frantically"Amora!Amora, what's wrong?"Lyon wanted to know, even if he could tell. **

**Ur goes to her daughter's side, little Amora was gasping for breath, she had a fever her mother could tell right off the back. She had gotten what Gray had. Lyon looks sharply at Gray and tackles him to the ground.**

**"This is all your fault!You made Amora sick!"Lyon yells at hm, he would have hit him if Ur did not yell for him to stop. Lyon looks at her, she had her back to him. Brushing her daughter's hair back that stuck to her face due to the sweat. A few sneezes escape her daughter.  
><strong>

**"..."Ur lays a shaky hand on her daughter, she couldn't help but think of her real daughter having a the same sort of temperature and symptoms, the boys look at her, knowing about her past. Lyon hurries over to Ur, and sits by her. He looks at you, trying to see what he could, figuring it out, he gets up and comes back with some water and cloths wasting no time he starts to place them on his friend. Then uses his Ice Make Magic to make some little ice butterflies to land her and keep her cool. **

**"Don't worry Amora, I'll take care of you!"Lyon tells her. Gray looks on as the other two attend to her. He couldn't help but feel bad, he knew it was his fault. None of this would have happen if he just listen. Now you where laying there with what he had, though it seem worse. He balls up his fist in guilt, slowly he slips out of the room. **

"You're so pretty. Princess of Spring."

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Oh, me too!"

The festival had begun, and after all the princesses had come out things could get started. Games and food where up and running, you had to stay with Jenny and others which was in the center of the whole festival, in each of your respectful throne set, that was decorated to what type of princess one was, your's matched your outfit. This allowed others to come and see all of you, Jenny enjoyed the attention as she marveled in it. You on the other hand where more modest, that you went down to talk with others, which others came around and told you what they liked about you. The children especially, the little girls marveled at you, while the guys awed over you. You took pictures and signed autographs, and sung a little bit, some asked if you could do magic which you didn't mind showing them.

It was fun, you had to admit, you allowed some of the girls to wear your crown you danced with the children for fun, allowed them to sit in your seat. Soon the other princesses joined in with you. Jenny of course stayed close next to you, to make sure that nothing would happen. If anyone got too close she was there. A few of the children wanted you to come and play with them with some of the games. Just as you agreed and they began to pull you off. Your friends came over to you.

"Amora, you were wonderful!"Wendy congratulates you, hugging you.

"You did a wonderful performance my dear."Ichiya tells you"A true goddess."

"Thank you, I was really nervous. But, I'm glad I did it."you tell them as the children around played with your kimono which did not bother you. It was cute making you smile.

"Well, I would say they choose the right one."Carla tells you"Seems like a fitting for you, if you ask me."

"I agree, now all you need is a prince."Lucy throws in. You smile at her.

"She's right."Eve comes over as he bows to you taking your hand and kisses the top. He looks up at you, you smile at her.

"Thank you."you tell him, he then brings something from behind his back and opens his fist out came fluttering origami flowers that soon broke apart into petals"Oh, it's so lovely. Thank you, Eve."you tell him laughing softly. The others look on smiling while Natsu and Happy still ate.

"So what are you going to do now?"Ren asks.

You look at him"I'm not su-"you where cut off by Ezra who tackles you with a tight affectionate hug.

"Oh, just look at you. Mi Amora is a true princess. This is so touching!"she screams holding onto you tightly. Not at all aware of her stopping your breathing again. The others saw this, as they go and help you, pulling the two of you apart. Jenny over heard this, and sees.

"My little sister."she pushes her way over to through others, and helps you separate from Ezra. She hugs you possessively, as she tries to sooth you."Are you alright?"

Standing up straight, you nod your head as you fix your hair just a bit. Jenny looks over you seeing nothing was wrong putting her at ease she then turns to Ezra, and lashes at her."How do you handle my sister in such a manner. You almost crushed her!"

"Don't you both do that?"Lucy says in the background.

Ezra looks at the blonde hair woman"I would do no such thing. How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

"Everyone saw it!"Jenny yells at her.

"Until you came and ripped her from my arms."

"You where crushing her!"

"I was happy with joy!"

"And that gives you the right to crush her!?"

The two of them bump heads as they look at eachother, growling."Oh no..."Wendy weary says.

Seeing this, you go over to them, and push them apart. They realize it was you, you look at them both."Please stop this, it's a festival, and everyone here is having a good time. Jenny, I'm ok, Ezra didn't hurt me. And Ezra please be nice to Jenny, she's worried over me."you tell them both, looking from one to the other.

The two mages look at the other one, then at you. Your eyes pleaded with them, seeing this, they agree with a nod. Happy that was settled you regain your cheerful self.

"Good, let's all have a good time."you tell them and look at the others. Who agree with you"Great, now can we start having a fun. It's my first time here at a festival."

"Well then..."Natsu quickly comes over to you and grabs hold of you quickly before anyone could say anything he along with Happy run off with you.

"Natsu!"Lucy yells at the two.

He didn't get far, when two quick ice snakes shot after the two of them and once they made contact freeze Natsu's legs making him fall over. You topple over since he had you.

"Amora!"everyone yells, you almost hit the ground if not for someone to catch you. Looking you see Lyon. He had you in his arm. He looks irate at Natsu and Happy. The two of them look up at him with a goofy smile.

"..."Lyon steps over them, making his way to the others, they come around you as Lyon sets you down.

"Are you ok?"Wendy asks

You nod your head"I'm fine, so ready?"you ask. Everyone nods their heads, you just smile"Wonderful, let's go."You tell them taking Wendy and Lucy by the hand and walk off, the others follow the three of you.

It was fun time at the festival, you played games winning a fish that you gave to a child who wanted one. You tired different types of food, some you shared with Lyon, pictures where taken with everyone, though Lyon had one taken of just the two of you, you also had one with Lucy and Wendy as well Carla. Natsu and Happy ended up joining everyone. Though they where careful not to drag you off again, there was a puppet show which you watched. Ren bought you an umbrella, Ichyia got you a stuff animal. The guys where treating you so well. Jenny and Ezra did their best to be civil with eachother, though the others could tell it was hard for them. While you where having a good time, Lucy was wondering about Gray, she wondered when he take his action to his plan, she hadn't seen him since the afternoon, was he really going to go through with it, she hoped it wasn't right now, since you where having such a good time.

"Lucy, are you ok?"you asks her, breaking her thought, she looks at you. You where concerned. She quickly smiles at you.

"Yes, I'm fine."she tells you waving her hand.

"Are you sure?"you asks, she nods her head. Seeing this you smile"Ok, just wanted to make sure."

"Sorry"she apologizes to you."So what are we doing next?"

"Rides."you point over your shoulder, she looks and sees them all."I've always wanted to go on them. Lyon, come on."you grab his hand and pull him with you, he follows you laughing. Dragging him, you look for a ride, you found one and suggest to go on there, which he agrees. It was rollarcoster one which did scary you, but Lyon held onto you tight, you soon enjoyed it. You went on a few others with him and everyone else. Wanting to go one last one, you allowed Lyon to choose which he chose the Ferris Wheel. Everyone partnered up, you stayed with Lyon. As it went around, you looked down below at everyone, you leaned over Lyon to see his side, he held on so you would not fall out. Your eyes wide with excitement.

Lyon watches as your eyes light up, he smiles to himself, just like when you where younger your eyes where their brightest when happy. A part of you he always liked, he knew nothing was wrong and everhything was right. Sitting back down when the wheel stopped almost making you jerk, but Lyon kept you safe. You sit back close to him looking up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful."you tell him as you look at the starts."Remember what my mother said about stars?"

Lyon looks up at the starts too"Yeah, I do. And don't forget her other saying about stars."he pulls you closer to him while you still kept looking up at the stars"No matter what, if your lost in the dark, just look up at the stars, because they will always led you back."he tells you.

You stop looking at the stars and at him, he smiles at you lovely. Your cheeks burn as you look away with bashful smile. He leans in closer to you, placing a hand on the side of your face, making you look at him. You didn't hesitate, he leans in closer to you, as he tilts his head slowly pulling you in closer to him, you didn't stop. As you lean in closer to him, with his other hand he wraps it around your waist and pulls you in closer to him till there was no room between the two of you. Your eyes close slowly as you lean in with him, just a few centimeters apart you, right when there was only half a centimeter left. He stops, himself as if hesitant, but that soon goes away and he kisses you which you kissed back. He pulls you in closer to him tighter, making it deeper. It was so warm and tender.

Though he didn't want to break it, he knew the both of you needed air, so he breaks it. But that didn't last long he goes and kisses you again, deepening it again, you didn't seem to mind. Wrapping your arms around his neck, while the two of you kissed, unknown best to you, something was happening with Lyon, his appearance started to change his hair started to turn dark blue, his whole appearance changed into Gray's. Gray didn't realize his transformation magic he had bought had stopped. But you realized this when the two of you broke apart, and you saw it was him. You scream pushing him back, he looks at himself and realizes this, so he went to plan two, holding you by your wrist, he takes out the book Lyon bought you, opening it and taking the two of you back to Beauty and the Beast. The same scene as before with Mirror, you screamed trying to get out of his grip. But he did not let go. No matter how much you tried to get out of it.

"Mirror show her, show her my memories and her's!"he yells at it, the mirror started to glow. Gray ignored your screams even as your magic started to activate, he looks at you with huge a amount of guilt"I'm sorry Amora..."a huge flash came which engulfed you both.

With the others, they finished the Wheel, when they realized you had no come down."Where is Lyon and Amora?"Wendy looks around.

"What do you mean where is Amora?"Lyon over hears, they turn and see him standing there, which surprised them."What?"

"Lyon what are you doing here, why aren't you with Amora on the wheel?"Lucy wondered, Lyon looks at her he could see she wasn't lying. It then clicked, he hears your screams along with the others looking up at the very top, they see hug flash.

"Amora!"they all yell, as they see something falling down, just as they run to get them, it was to late the land on top of booth crashing it. Everyone panicky runs over to it, Lyon pushes others out the way, as he waste no time and digs for you. Calling out for you, the others help. When they hear muffling sounds, and out of the debris came Gray with you tucked under him, he stands up carefully a bit bruised, and you in his arms with a few scratches.

"Damn it Gray!"Lyon punches him right in the face, making him fly back, Lyon catches you just in time"What the hell is wrong with you!Why do you always have to keep hurting her."he then turns around to everyone, they could see the fury in eyes."All of you! The trip is over!"he snaps at them, holding you in arms, he waste no time and hurries to make his way back to the Inn.

Leaving the others standing there, Lucy hurries over to Gray. He was alright as he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. Looking the way Lyon took you. Making it to the Inn, Lyon gets another room for the two of you away from the others. He sets you down, you had not woken up yet."Amora..."he softly calls to you, he held back his tears he just couldn't prayed nothing happen to you. When saw your eyebrows move just a bit he relived, you slowly open your eyes. When you did, he hugs you tightly."You're alright."he tells you and kisses you forehead firmly, then kisses you on the lips. Just like Gray did, he breaks it and hugs you.

A bit dazed, you hug him back with the little strength you had. While you hugged him, your mind was elsewhere, it was hurting thinking about those memories you just saw. That Gray made you see. Still in a daze, you ask Lyon something that shocked him.

"...Lyon..."you call to him.

"Yeah?"

"...Gray...who...is..."you started to cry, as you thought of those memories you saw of him in your life. Thinking about it, an image of him flashed in your mind two of them, one was a nice one the other one was a painful one, that caused pain to surge through your body, as both images flashed one after the other overloading you, you scream. Pushing Lyon away, as you blasted him, which caught him off guard. A storm started to form in the room, a huge blizzard as it started to freeze everything, Lyon looked on in horror as you screamed in pain.

Outside the others ran back to the Inn, when they saw the storm."Oh no..."Lucy gasp, she waste no time along with the others from her guild and race to you. You had already froze 1/4 of the Inn. They where able to find the room, which you where in. Lyon was in there calling to you as well trying to get to you, bu there was nothing. Your winds pushed him back, they where much stronger than before. The others where having trouble, Jenny and her group made it. They look on in horror as well.

"This is her magic?! It's huge."Jenny gasp.

"Something's wrong. Sommething's hurting her"Carla yells to everyone, they could hear your howls of pain, they also saw how you started to transform as before your hair was starting to change as well.

"We have to do something!"Eve tells everyone as he calls to you, but it seem as if when called to you, the wind bounced it off. Your magic was growing fast as it was freezing the Inn, others that stayed there ran out screaming.

"What do we do, if we get close she'll freeze us!?"Ren tells everyone.

"..."Gray firmly stands as he runs into the storm, the others yell to him. Lucy saw this she knew what he was going to do, even if meant his life. He pushed through to the eye of the storm. Lyon saw this as well. He stands up too, and pushes through. Gray stood his ground no matter how much the winds grew stronger, he thought of all the times you stayed with him, when his storms where at their worse. He would not let you be swallowed up. Lyon thought of you as well, no matter the situation you manged through, and he would too, everyone watches the two Ice Mages. Gray got closer, when saw you, he reaches out, as his hand started to freeze. He pushed it through."Amora!"yells to you, he grips your hand, firmly and pulls you to him. Making you slowly calm down, your ear was on his heart, as you listen to it. It was something about it, that seem to snap you out of it. Making the storm cease, it finally settled. But the damage was already done, Gray held onto you tightly. Lyon goes over to you both, he looks at you. You had passed out, the others come into the now frozen room, they look at the Ice Mages with you in the middle of them both. Passed out.

Inside your mind, you thought of that heartbeat: _"...Gray..."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Little Amora's body was in such agony pain, pain no young child should ever go through her body felt like it was swimming in nothing but pain. The energy crackled around her, as she laid down still strap to the table, while those in their lab coats where congratulating one another on job well done. Though focused on the pain, she was able to hear them, even if your hearing was not the best._

_"Project Chimera was a success."_

_"Yes the infusion was right on. After all those other failed experiments."_

_"I'm surprised her body was able to handle it."_

_"Yes, considering the amount of magic she had in her body."_

_"Yes, should have known she was not really the daughter of Ur."_

_"Even so, she was merged well."_

_"And there where no side effects we can go to pha-"_

_"...Ahhhhhhh"you scream as your body went into shock, you started to convolution. Those around you saw this and wasted no time to get you back to normal._

_"Hold her down!Hold her down!"someone yells as a few went over to you and used their strength to keep you at bay, while your magic started to take form freezing everything._

_"We can't have go into shock, she'll shut down!"_

_"Put her under, hurry!"_

_One of them took out a syringe, that had some sort of liquid in it, they hurry over to you only everyone to be blasted back by your magic. They scream, as others took cover. When it stopped, those who survived your attack, look at you. As you magic crackled around you, your hair had turned to a pink silverish color while your skin turned to a light chalk blue. Looking on in horror only for it to twist into a horrific smile._

_"Begin, phase two."_

At the Magic Council, you laid on a medical bed as those around you started to attach wires to you as they set up some other things in the room. A procedure was to take place with you, it was being over seen by Lahar a slim of average height with long, tied up black hair, two bangs frame his face, and an unruly tufy covers his forehead, with lavender eyes with circular-lensed glasses. Dressed in long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh like symbol, with white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves and white cape. He was the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, for the Magic Council.

He watched closely as the procedure went under way with you, he and his group showed up after your little attack on the Inn Spa. He took everyone with you into custody, but locked you away. The Council had you separated away from your friends. Though the others he was sure would face some sort of punishment harboring you. Looking at you laying there so defenseless. Like a child, he wondered how could someone as fragile looking as you be able to unleash such a huge amount of power. To him it just didn't seem natural, he was expecting someone much more prominent, compared to you. Yet the magic leaked out of you, it was great. Freezing about half of the Inn Spa, and still it had not thawed out. The Ice was so pure.

He walks over to you, where you laid. You seem so calm, yet it changed to a slight painful one. You started to call out for someone, as if you where looking for them or trying to understand he wasn't sure.

"Gr...Gray..."you said his name over and over tiredly.

Lahar, looks at you questionably. When one of the mages who where to test on you comes over to him.

"Sir, we're ready"they tell him.

"Then proceed. The Council wants this test done."he tells them discarding what you said as well his own feelings inside.

With the others, they where locked in a cell,Natsu was in a fiery he was demanding that you be let go, and even threaten to blow up the place if you they did not let you go. Lucy and Wendy did their best to calm him, but they could see it was not working. They understood why Natus was acting this way, they wanted you back as well, feeling it wasn't fair how they took you and locked you like some sort of criminal, if they thought Natsu was bad Jenny was almost as bad as he was. She demanded the samething even trying to use her title as Miss Foire to release you. But it did not seem to work at all.

"Enough!"Ezra yells at the two of them, making them go quiet. They look at her, she didn't bother to look up at them, she was calm. But once she lifted her scarlet eyes it caused the two of them to really go quiet. Ezra's eyes burned just as much as they reacted, but she as not showing it. She stood up and made her way over to them."Do you really think yelling at them is going to do anything?"she berates her voice boomed in the cell.

Natus and Jenny look at her, then eachother. Neither of them dared to say anything to the calm angry mage. Her darkly expression was enough for them."We all informed our Masters, they will be here. We're all worried about Amora, but the way you two are acting is not making it any better for her!"she yells them. Everyone in the cell went quiet."Yes they took her, yes she is held against her will. And damn it! We all want to do something, for her, but we have to do what we can now! If it is sit here and see what happens, if it's to help out Amora and not cause anything else, then just do it! Don't make it harder for her, nor Gray and Lyon!"

Natus and Jenny look at the two Ice Mages, who had distanced themselves away from the others. The others could only imagine what it was they where going through right now. Lucy looks at Gray more so, it hurt her just thinking about it. When the Rune Knights came and just snatched you from his arms. She was sure he was ready to cry right then and there, never had she seen him with such raw anger besides that one time when he almost beat up Natsu for almost losing you when the two of you where reunited. He took out at least three Knights but with the help of Lyon they took out at least ten, only to be subdue into submission by Lahor. Because of their actions, a seal shackles was placed on them to where they could not use their magic.

Both the two Ice Mages gave off such a dark brooding mood, no one dared to talk with them. They looked ready to snap someone's neck if they could, and they would do it too. Which scared the others. Submerging themselves in either their anger or void of failure. It was hard to tell with them.

Back with you, the test went on as planned. Those around monitor your vital signs as well your magic. Lahar watched you carefully waiting for anything to happen. But there was nothing, though those around heard you mummer Gray's name over and over again, you even started to move a bit from his name. Your movement caused a few of them to stop for a minute as they look at you.

"Keep going."Lahar tells them.

The mages look back at you unsure but continue anyway.

"Gray...Gray..."you mummer"...Wh-here are you..."

At the entrance of the Magic Council, the the Rune Knights stood watch when they saw figures approaching. Quickly they get ready, until they see who the figures where as they got closer to the entrance.

Over in the cell where the others where being held, Gray couldn't get you out of his mind. And neither could Lyon. The pain that was written all over your face, it was as if you where reliving it in some way. The power you unleashed was nothing the two of them had ever seen before, it was like you lashed out at everything in your path. Your horrid screams could be heard in their minds.

They didn't know what to do, except pull you away from the pain. Gray was able to do so, the second he touched you, seem to calm you down. As you whimpered in his arms like a scared child. He was sure that he saw tears in your eyes, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he didn't want to let you go from his grasp, at that moment he just felt like running off with you away from the others. It didn't matter how far he went. He would just run.

Just thinking about that, a plan formed in his mind at that moment. What if he could do it right now? Even if he got taken down by the Rune Guards or thrown in Prison. It didn't matter to him at all. He would find you in this place and take you from them, back into his own arms. Hold you tight and never let go. Images of you smiling flashed through his mind, adding more to his emotional state already.

With Lyon, he had to admit it slightly scared him on the amount of power that came from you. But at the sametime it made him angry, he wasn't angry at you, no. He angry at himself, he couldn't do anything but hear you scream. Though he pushed through to get to you, though it was after, he wasn't able to protect you like he told himself he would do from now on, ever since you came back into his life. He made it his most important thing, to keep you safe and never let you leave his side. He would always be beside you, he had years to make up with you, and he was going to do so. No matter the cost, anything he deemed harmful to you, he would be there to keep you out of harms way. But now, what could he do. It angered him to no end. His fiery kept boiling more and more inside. As he stayed quiet and cold as ice itself.

No talked in the cells, what could they do? What could they say? Everyone's mind was on you. They didn't know what was happening to you, and that's what bothered them greatly. They didn't want to imagine it, they did not dare to cross that line. Just thinking about how alone and scared you might be at the moment.

Their thoughts where cut short by the sound of their cell door opening up, everyone looks up but the two Ice Mages. There stood Master Bob with Master Makarov and the Guild Master of Lamic Scale Ooba Babasaama an elderly woman with wrinkle skin, small eyes and bony hands. She has long stretched earlobes and long gray hair tied up in huge bun with three layers dressed in cloak with a collar with a dotted designs and what appears to be a dark vest underneath. As well another member of Lamica Scale who is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura Neekis, a tall massive man with a muscular build distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval shaped black marks just above his black eyes with a long, thin dark beard growing reaching to his chin. Dressed in a dark kimono, with the collars and selvess adorned by the dark motif consisiting of many squares place in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and deta sandals paired with light tabi. Everyone was happy to seem them though from the look of the Masters they weren't sure.

Getting up Ezra leaves first with the others following, Ooba and Jura look at the Gray and Lyon still slumped down.

"The council would like you all free."Jura tells the two young men. But they did not respond at all, so Jura went in himself and pulls them to their feet. The two mages sharply look at him, which slight startled him, but he regained his calm composure."Come."he tells them as he walks out. They do as he told them, and follows him out. Following the three mages along with Jura everyone was quiet, that was until Eve spoke up first.

"Master Bob, when can we see Amora!?"he asks the question everyone had on their mind.

"I'm afraid not now."Master Bob tells him sorrowfully, while still trying to sound normal as he could.

"Then when?"Wendy throws in."We just want to make sure that she's alright?"

"Not now child."Makarov hushes his member."Now hush all of you."he tells them in a slight hiss. Everyone followed behind them with Rune Guards close by. Natsu kept eyeing them as if daring them to try anything he was ready to do something, infact he was itching for them too. So he could have some reason why he beat them up. But they did not react to his taunting.

Finally reaching where needed to be, the large double doors open up wide for them all. The others besides the Masters and Jura as well Ezra look on in awe as a blinding light came out of the room. The Master proceed inside with others following.

Back with you, the test where coming to an end, just a few more things and everything could done. Lahar made sure nothing caused any sort of interference. Everything was running smoothly. One of the mages came over to him to report."Everything is almost complete sir, we're wrapping things up now."

"Good, once you have the data take it to the magic Council so they can be informed. I can't believe she was able to survive such a heinous experiment."Lahar says to himself as he looks at you. Slowly he walks over to you, as he stood over you, you still mummer under your breath. Still sounding like you where searching for something or someone.

Over with one of the mages who where monitoring your vitals, a spike in them happen. They look at it quickly only to see it was normal. Not seeing this as big thing they just chart down again, only for your vitals to spike again, this they noticed. Though before they could call to Lahar, who was leaning in closer to you.

You released a burst of energy upon everyone. Luckily Lahar moved quickly, though others where not so lucky, what ever your magic hit froze it solid. Lahar watched in horror, you where so calm as this happen. Quickly thinking on his feet, Lahar waste no time as he alarms the guards to inform the Council, while he handled things here. He quickly dodges out the way before your magic got to him.

"What! Amora would never do that!"Lucy says in your defense, she was in total shock at what the Council just said about you. She looks at the Master hoping they would say something at least Master Bob. But he said nothing.

"But...but..."Jenny was also in disbelief as well.

Wendy looks at Carla ready to cry, the Exceed does her best to remain strong for the two of them, even if she herself was in shock at the information everyone just heard.

"..."Gray and Lyon heard everything, they where to stun for words at this new knowledge about you as well. So many questions came their mind. Hoping it was all just a lie but it didn't sound like it. That was not the Amora they knew, it just couldn't be the same. But that wasn't all what shocked them, finding out a bit more about where you where for the last couple of years, though there was not much detail on the experiment, just the thought on what you went through angered the two young men. They could only imagine the screams you yelled that made their blood chill. All the more reason they needed to protect you.

"..."The Magic Council looks down upon the mages, without a sense of compassion. Just as they ready to say something one of the Rune Knights come bursting in. Angering the Council Members.

"Forgive me...but it is of the Chimera...her powers have become unstable. "the Rune Knight alarms them. Hearing this, Lucy and the others waste no time and run to find you. Gray and Lyon race with them as well, the Masters and Jura make haste after them as well.

Feeling the cold that was now starting to go through the building, the others follow it knowing it belonged to. And they where right, as they get closer cold winds greet them, Happy started to shiver, he grips onto Natsu so he would not get blown back. Everyone pushes through calling out your name.

Jura and Masters come not to long after and look on wide-eyed at what they saw, your magic was slowly freezing everything. And their mages went in there.

"This magic will kill them."Bob tells the others.

"..."Jura not wasting time runs after the others.

Inside with you, you just kept muttering over and over Gray's name moving your head from side to side trying to figure it out. Lahar kept himself blocked from your magic. He didn't know what to do, everytime he tried something your magic would just shoot out at him. He couldn't take the risk of getting hit. He felt like a mouse cornered.

Unsure what to do, that was until he heard voices calling out to you. Covering his eyes just a bit he looks to see Natsu and the others. He was surprised as they stood there as the winds ferociously lashed out. Not caring that their bodies where starting to freeze they still kept calling out your name over and over. But it did not seem to work.

Gray and Lyon make onto the spot as they both yell for you on the top of their lungs. The shackles they had on, thanks to your magic caused them to become frozen solid. Using their strength they break them. Taking off their clothes all the way down to their boxers they muster through. But everytime they tried to get close, the winds pushed them back more and more.

You in the eye of the storm, just kept saying Gray's name over and over again. Inside your mind, it was working like a puzzle inside, trying to piece things together it was just so much. Though you wanted to stop, you couldn't as the pieces went around you with fun memories with a young boy that looked just like Gray with you, Lyon and your mother. You heard yourself younger self call to the boy. But what stood out was the sound of the heartbeat, it something that seem to piece the puzzles together. Calling again for Gray in your mind, scared. You call for him, as the heartbeat seem to be fading, reaching for it like it was some sort of light.

Back outside, the others watch as the ice was starting to take its toll on them, freezing them alive. They where scared but that didn't matter, it was you that mattered to them. Even if their lips had started to become numb still said your name. Gray and Lyon call for you, when they heard something in the wind, it sounded like your voice. Though they where coherent sentences, they where able to make some of them out.

"Help me." "What's happening...?" "Lyon...Lyon what are you doing?" "Gray...Gray where are you?" "Lyon...Lyon don't leave too!"

Hearing those sentences, the two push themselves up and push through. Both making an Ice Shield, which shattered blasting them both back. Though lucky for them something caught them, looking it was earth. An earth wall, knowing well who it was. As another earth wall formed helping to block out the wind, allowing the two of them make it over to you. Wasting no time, they hurry to you. Both racing, with their hands stretched out.

Back inside your mind, you kept chasing the heartbeating light, with your hand out calling it Gray. As your hand reached out for it, just as the tip of your fingers brushed up against it, something snapped you back.

Slowly you open your eyes coming to. Groaning just a bit, your eyes felt a bit heavy, as you slowly flutter them open.

*Gray...?*you think to yourself.

Feeling yourself in the hold of something strong, your vision was a bit blurry as you look at who it was who held onto you. Unsure who it was, tiredly you saw their name."...Gray...?"

Gray looks at you, breathing in and out heavily. He heard you call his name, he wasn't sure if was that you remember him or not. But you said his name and this time it wasn't in sort of pain in your voice. A exhausted smile comes to his face, just seeing you doing just fine. Slowly your eyes close. You say his name again.

Lyon looks down at you, in his arms tenderly. He kisses you on your forehead as he gentle brushes your hair off your face. You curl up more in his arms, as he wraps his arms around you tighter. Kissing you once again, this time longer and harder on your forehead. He held onto you as he cradled you in his arms. Tears started to fall down his eyes, he did his best to muffle his crying using you. But couldn't. Gray gets up slowly as he walks over to the two of you, though only a few steps away, he falls down next to his friend. He looks at you as well, sweet little Amora. Sweet Amora, you where always such a big-hearted girl. You always had this sort of innocence about you, he knew why Lyon was crying and he was well. What they found out about you, tarnished your innocence and what was worse was you did not even know. Gray places a tendered hand on your head. That he moves to the side of your face, he creased your cheek gently.


	17. Chapter 17

The doors to the Council's meeting room was sealed shut, behind those closed doors a meeting that held your fate was being conducted, all three masters of the each Guild where in there, along with Jura as well a few of the others would be brought in a few at a time to speak on your behalf in your defense while you on the other hand where held in some sort of magic containment like cell during the whole trail. You watched with scared and confused eyes on what was happening. You tried to call to the others but your words didn't seem to reach, but that did not mean they couldn't see how you looked. It pained each one of them. You tired to hear was being said, but you unable too. Coming realize this containment was sound proof. Finally you just stop and sat down, unsure what to do.

Outside the doors, Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Eve come out of the room, while Gray and Lyon where the last ones to go in along with Ezra. Everyone watches them.

"This is really unfair to Amora."Wendy tells Carla, who nods her head in agreement. Everyone felt the same unsure what was going to happen and feeling so useless. You needed them, and they could do nothing but look just look at you trapped like some sort of dangerous animal. Though they understood, they knew you didn't. Which made them feel even worse about the whole thing.

"All we can do is hope that our words and the Master's words go through to them."Ichiya tries his best to reassure the young girl.

"He's right."Lucy comes over to her. Placing a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder, Wendy looks at her, searching her for some sort of reason. She didn't see any sort of doubt in her eyes. But Lucy could see the concern written all over her."We have to all be strong for Amora. Because right now she needs it more than ever. More than anyone of us here."Lucy looks at everyone, Wendy falls her and sees everyone look with a strong desire to protect you. Looking back Lucy she knew she was, wiping away her almost fallen tears. She nods her head in agreement, just as she does the doors open, and Lahar steps out.

Everyone turns and looks at him. He pushes up his glasses"Everyone please enter."he informs them.

Looking at eachother, Natsu takes the first step and everyone follows as they pile into the room. Looking they go over to where Lyon and Gray along with Jura and the Guild Masters stood. Seeing everyone in there. You start to pound on your cell, crying out to them again. But they didn't hear you, you drop your head in your fail attempts.

"Amora..."Wendy looks at you, along with the others. She was just about to go over to you, if Lucy didn't hold her back. The sound of the gravel slams down, getting everyone's attention as they look up at the Council who sat high above them all around looking down at them.

"We have taken the liberty of hearing all that is in the defensive of...Subject 16...aka Amora of the Chimera Experiment."one of them speak first as their voice echos.

"And we have come to a dissension."

"As you all have stated that...Amora does not have any sort of recantation of her past nor her past with her being an experiment in any sort. Infact each of you have stated that she is just a sweet, kindhearted and genuine young woman. Who is well loved by her friends."

"She wouldn't hurt anyone."

Everyone was starting to feel good about everything that was being said about you. They couldn't help but smile."Even the two Guilded Masters have backed up this notation."

"So she can go free?"Wendy speaks out. Which she was delivered a stern hush.

"Even so...the case file against her is still too high. Her past deeds from before have to still be taking into account as well her immense amount of magic that has been fused with her. We have been informed that her outbrust of unexpected magic has caused near harm to others. Which tells us, none of you are capable of containing her in any sort of way. She is unstable!"

"And again her crimes she has committed first being part of the experiment as well other atrocities that are unforgivable cannot be over looked."

"Therefore inorder to not endanger anyone else her punishment has been issued."

Slamming the gavel down hard as all the members stand up in unison and say their result"Execution!"

Everyone was stun, it as if something came and ripped right out of them of them. Hearing that word of your punishment, they stood there in horrific shock. Gasps where heard with all of them, as you looked on at them, seeing their reaction you didn't know what was going on. All you knew was something wasn't right them, you started to bang again and again on your cell. That you didn't realize your magic was starting to take effect. It was starting to freeze everything inside. As your cell started to crack.

Outside, the others demanded they reconsider about what they just said. Gray and Lyon where the most vocal of all. They threaten the Council who held them in content.

Lucy looks at her master"Master...do something!"she begs to him. When she stopped as she his dark brooding gaze upon the council."...Master..."

"You can't do this!"Gray protest to them"It isn't Amora fault!"

"You kill her, I promise you, all of you will regret it!"Lyon hisses at them in anger. As he gets ready to attack them with Gray and the others.

"I'll burn this place to the ground! You have no right to kill her!"Natsu gets ready as well. Just as he and the others felt ready to engage them in battle over you. A huge burst of power of cold winter wind pushed them back. Alarming the Council, as they look in shock to see you had burst out of your cell. You stumble a bit, as you look at the others.

"..."you looked ready to cry, just as you where about to call to them. Quickly the ruin guards came and pinned you back hard. Which was something they shouldn't have done. Jura seeing everyone already in going off of their pure anger. Especially Lyon and Gray, who had a murderous look about them. The two Ice Mages go in not for an attack but for the kill at the Knights. Jura had to act quickly, he puts up an earth wall to stop them both, but it did not do anything. As the two break through, Lyon knocks the one holding you while Gray grabbed hold of you in his arms. Holding onto you tightly.

"Kinghts!"the council calls for reinforcements, just as more came in and surrounded everyone. Who each of them where ready to fight inorder to protect you. Lucy summons her Taurus and Virgo. Who stand with her. She looks at the knights ready to take them all with all her might.

"You can't have her!"she yells them.

Ezra draws her blade, ready to go as well. Jenny in her Mecha attire, everyone ready. Ready for the knights to make their move.

"Gray, we've got to get her out of here."Lyon tells him. Which Gray nods his head in agreement. As he knocks out another knight while still holding onto you. You look on at what happening, your friends where putting themselves on the line for you. It hurt. You couldn't imagine them any of them getting injured over you. You didn't want them to throw their whole life away. They've already been through enough. No you just couldn't, you start to wriggle your way out of Gray's arms, pushes yourself away from him.

"Amora!"Gray yells to you, Lyon turns and looks at you running to the middle of the battle. You didn't stop as you ran to the others, crying out to them to stop on your behalf. Dropping what they where doing, Lyon and Gray hurry and rush to you. Only to be stopped by the knights. You reach the battle ground.

"Stop it please!"you yell to everyone, as you unleash a powerful wind knocking both sides away from eachother. Your display of power shocked everyone, as your winds surrounded you. You look at them, making sure they where all seperated, you start to cry. Looking at your friends."Please stop...stop..if you keep this up. All of you will surely die! And...I can't have that...so..."you turn back to Council as your winds go away."I'll go."you tell them. Surprising everyone at what you just agreed too. They knew you didn't know you just signed your death wish. The Council looks at you.

"Amora...no"Lucy gasp.

Hearing her, you turn and look at her with a weak smile, as you stood there trembling a bit."It's alright."you tell her looking at each of them"Thank you all."Your eyes then land on Lyon and Gray, your tears came back more, but you manged a smile anyway."...Thank you Lyon...thank you..."your eyes land on Gray, you give him a confusing look but it went away, as you smile at him."...I'm soo sorry, Gray...I just barely...remember you...but...I know the memories are good ones...I know I put you through a lot...so...I'm sorry."you tell him, turning back to the Council you stand your tallest you could. Ready to take your punishment."I'm re-"

"Wait!"a female voice booms, as the doors fly open, everyone turns around and to their surprise they find standing there. Ultear, a pale skin woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. You look on in shock, it was if you where you seeing your mother, the only difference was her hair was much longer, she had a rather voluptuous figure, dressed in tabar like garment that barely covers her front and back, with sizable slit exposing her cleavage. With openings on both sides of her except for a small attachment at her waist and she dons a long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

"U-Ultear...?"Gray was shocked to her, she comes right in focusing on the council members, she stops right next to you, she was stood a bit taller than you. Her presence itself was so strong and firm.

She looks at you out of the corner of her eyes, her look soften upon you. With a warm smile, then once they turned back to the Council members they became like iron.

"What are you doing?"the council demands.

"I am here on behalf of Amora..."she places a hand on you shoulder, which for some reason made you feel safe."She is my mother's daughter making her my sister. I will be damned if I have anyone of you execute her."

"So what are you saying?"the council demands again.

"...Again, I will be damned to allow you harm her..."she tells them"But at the sametime I a proposition for you...all of you..."she looks around at everyone.

**Sorry this one is short. Don't worry the next one will be a bit more longer. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Young Amora couldn't help but look at the picture of her mother, holding a infant. She it wasn't her at all, it was someone else. A picture that her mother had hidden away, that she once accidently stumble upon when she was much younger. Before Gray and Lyon came to learn from her, her mother Ur wasn't upset that she found the picture. Thinking back to when she asked her mother who this infant was in her mother's arm. Only for her mother tell her, that it was her older sister Ultear who had died before Amora came. Delighted that she once had an older sister, made the much young Amora happy but sad at the same time she wished she could have meet her older sister. Just thinking of all the fun the two of them could have had. **

**Sighing to herself, Amora puts the picture away she was glad her mother and the boys where not home with her. Though her mother would never say it, Amora could tell the picture caused her mother a tremendous amount of pain, even if she smiled saying she was alright. Even though Amora never meet her sister, it still made her sad. Just the thought of having one would be so much fun. She was happy with her family now and wouldn't trade it in for the world. She just felt something was missing everytime she looked at the picture. Always using her imagination to imagine what her older would look like, Amora knew she was bound to really pretty, with the most caring smile and kind yet strong eyes. Fussing over Amora as she would tag along, trying her best to be just like her sister. Their bond would be so strong than anything no matter what. Her sister would adore her, just as much as Amora would. **

**A smile came the little girl's face just thinking about it, thinking about what her voice would sound like and be. Going to school and showing her off to everyone. Filled with pride of having the best sister in the world. No one would be as lucky as Amora would. Happy tears came to her eyes just thinking about it. But soon she would have to come back to reality to realize her sister was not here with her. Leaving her heart heavy, looking at the picture once more, she smiles sadly. Yep, her sister would have been ever.**

The inception was eating everyone as they had been locked out of the Council's meeting room with you and a handful of Rune Guards just for you. Which the others felt was not necessary, since they had magic cuffs on you just to be sure. The air felt heavy, as you sat by yourself with the Rune Knights around, Gray nor Lyon couldn't even come over, they already had strikes against them for their actions so they would be pushing it.

Wendy was mumbling some sort of prayer for you, keeping her fingers crossed. Everything rested in Ultear's hands. No was sure what was being said, not even the Master nor Jura. The Earth Mage looks over at you, as you sat there looking so small. He looks over to the Ice Mages who eyes shoot daggers at the Knights, he knew they would react if anything happen to you. Jura was able to sum it up that there was something very significant about you, you held a very important place with Gray and Lyon. He hoped himself that things would turn right for you.

With you, your mind was on Ultear. You couldn't believe it, she was actually alive. Your older sister, you where filled with joy if not for fact you where being held like a criminal. Looking at the cuffs on you, still not really understanding why. But you knew it had something to do with you. Looking at your friends, you did your best to force yourself to smile so they would be at ease, but it seem not work. Looking back the doors, Ultear was still in there. It felt like years when it was only had to be at least two hours. Looking at the Rune Knights, who's backs where turned to you. You dared not to move at all with them, afraid of what they might do and how it would effect your friends, you just stayed put.

The sound of heavy doors open, everyone looks in full attention as they wait. Lahar steps out he looks around and calls for Jura to come, which the Saint does. The doors close once again, everyone sighs. Again they wait. Lucy looks over at you, you looked so tired, she couldn't help but sympathize with you. Even after everything they heard about you, the torture you had went through and what you where force to do, and what made it worse was that fact you did not know at all. Even though you where innocent you had been tainted. Lucy just wanted to give you a hug and cry for you. Even if you didn't know. She would just cry for you.

Her hand reaches out for you only to snap out of it, when the doors open up once again. Getting everyone's attention, Ultear, Jura and Lahar step out. The air felt so thick, Ultear looks at everyone as all eyes where upon her, her brown look around and spot you, they soften as she makes her way over to you. The Rune Knights stand guard only to get a deadly stare from her, but luckily they move when Lahar tells them it was alright. Which they do. Lahar quickly comes and takes the cuffs off of you, you get up thanking him. Turning to look at Ultear.

She looks down at you, with a warm smile and quickly embraces you in a hug. A tight one, just like the one you had always imagined to have. You couldn't be more happier, as you hug her back, it felt so warm and safe. Just like your mother's. Ultear looks down at you kindly.

"As agreed she is free."Lahar tells Ultear, who turns to him, her eyes change back to iron ones as did her voice.

"I am well aware."she tells him. He flinches a bit but regains himself, he nods his head and leaves telling the knights to come with him. They where hesitant at first but follow. Once they where all gone, everyone rushes over to you, while Jura asks for the Master to stay back while he talked to them in private. Which they oblige.

"Amora!"Lucy couldn't be any more happier to see you free. Infact everyone was before anyone could get to you. Natsu was the first one and throws you up the most excited out everyone on your release. He hugs you tightly as he swung you here and there unaware he was actually slightly hurting you. If not for Ezra to throw him.

"Stop acting like a child!"she berates him. Surprising Lucy, only for Ezra to do the samething to you. Lucy shakes her head in disbelief at her contradiction.

"Let her breath!"Lucy yells at her. Ezra seeing this lets you go. You felt a bit dizzy with lack of air, but regain yourself. Just as you do, you felt yourself being picked up, and spun around. Looking you find it was Lyon, he smiles at you which you return though much brighter. He brings you down and hugs you tightly.

"You're alright."he tells you, he looks at you placing a hand on the side of your face brushing a few of your hair strands out of your face. You place your hand on his as he squeezes it firmly. When your eyes notice Gray behind him, who just gives you a smirk. Moving away from Lyon, you slowly make your way over to him. He as slightly surprised, he froze up. Infact everyone did. Lucy held her breath unsure what was going to happen. Stopping a few feet infront of him. He looks at you unsure what he or you where going to do.

Looking at Gray while still trying to place in your memory. Your eyes trace his face it traces everything as it imprints him in your memory. Like some lost mother finding their child. Gray sees this, he then uses his magic and forms a ballerina as it spun around on its stand. He watches you looking at it, studying it everyone was waiting, Lyon who was afraid you might have another episode was about to say something when Ultear stops him. He looks at her, then over at you worried. His eyes land on Gray hard.

As you kept looking at the ballerina, Gray watched you carefully. When he saw something in your eyes that he had been waiting for so long. There was some sort of spark, like you remembered. Your eyes wide, in surprise, as you look at him. His dark eyes look back into your deep blue ones, which look back at the ballerina. You go and take it from it, still watching it. A happy smile comes to your face, as you laugh a bit to yourself softly. Looking back at Gray your eyes where not terrified. They where still trying to understand but they seem delighted. And you smile at him, it was a small one. But to Gray it was the world. Even if you didn't fully look at him for long and kept adverting your eyes back to the ice figure. A smile comes to his face. But what made him cry, was.

"...Gray...? I know your name is Gray...you made this for me...didn't you?"you asks him.

You said his name this time with out any sort of doubt, infact you where sure. Gray sheds a few tears, as he nods his head that you where correct. Making you smile a bit more. You hand him back the figure, which he holds up his hand telling you no.

He places his hands over yours, you slightly jump but calm down."It's yours."he tells you softly. You look at him, he looks at you softly."Amora...I'm so glad you remember my name."

You smile back at him."Me too...Gray. And thank you."you tell him for the ballerina, as you look down at it. Everyone couldn't help but smile at your little reunion it was not as grand as everyone would have thought, but it was a start. Lucy got chocked up a bit. Though Gray wanted to hug you, he felt it wasn't right. This what you did was just enough for him, and he would take it.

You get out of his grasp and go back over to Lyon and Ultear to show them. Lyon smiles at you, as Gray watches the interaction he smiles to himself. Though when he looked at Ultear he wonder what it was she said. Whatever she did he was thankful for it. He saw she she smiled affectionately to you when he felt a hand on him. He looks to find the Master of his Guild.

"How is everything?"he asks.

Gray looks over to you."Looking brighter."as he smiles.

**A younger Gray, carried little Amora on his back as she clung to him. She had played to long and since Lyon and Ur went into town, he had to stay to watch her. As he carried her back to the house, it was quiet. He could hear her sleeping. Her grip got a bit tighter, which he didn't seem to mind. Hosting her a bit more he did not want to wake her, when something went over his head. He looks up to see a shooting star. Which his movement work her. She mumbles as she looks a bit to see it shoot over them. She smiles to herself, holding Gray more.  
><strong>

**"Make a wish..."she sleepily tells him. **

**"..."Gray thinks about it, he then looks at her. As he smiles."..."In a whisper he says it."I wish..."he then whispers in her ear, which made her smile.**

**"I like that wish."she tells him though he knew she was already lost the the dream world. Smiling to himself he continues home.**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say thank you to everyone for the comments for my story and those who read it. I really appreciate very much that you all like my story. I am sorry for the way that Gray was treated I had no intentions of hurting him any sort of way. Thank you once again, for all the love. :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"Sunsets are so beautiful."you tell Wendy as the two of you stand on the balcony watching the sun set, the two of you look at eachother and smile at eachother. Then look back. While the two of you enjoyed the sunset, the others where in the hotel room after what happen to you, Jenny had used her status to get another suite for everyone at hotel. Ultear felt it was would best for you and Wendy to maybe watch the sunset. Which you listen to your sister, while she talked with the others. She had told them, that you where to be in her care but the thing was you had to be placed in a guild and you could not be part of her guild as the Council wanted to keep a close eye on you. In-case something happen.

"So then what now?"Lucy asks the questions the others wanted to know. Everyone looks at Ultear who was looking at you enjoying your time that you believed was your freedom, when she knew that was not the case. Her eyes always soften when she looked at you no matter what, the others look as well. They couldn't help but smile as well. Even despite everything has happen to you, you manged to smile still and remain happy. Something everyone had taken upon themselves to keep you that way, so they would make sure to destroy anything they felt they needed to protect you from. And right now your past was a major one.

"Her magic is still great and overwhelming."Ultear gets everyone attention."As a child, I am sure you Gray and Lyon knew her magic was pretty basic, those who took her had assumed she was of my mother's blood. When they found out, that was when she was taken to be forced to have whatever it was they fused with her. Creating what was called a Chimera. Or Project Chimera...their experiment was disband years ago...the Magic Council had assumed that their experiments had been eliminated, but it seems not. My sister was able to survive. That's where she comes in...since she is alive, the Council fears others might be as well."

"Why do they fear those part of the experiment?"Lucy asks.

Ultear looks at her"Because unlike when someone has a Dragon Lacrima implanted in them. What was put in May and another was fused, meaning that it cannot be taken out, it has become a part of her whole body, through every single cell, they share one body and one body alone. If anyone where to try and remove it from her, she would die."she tells everyone flatly."That is another reason why the Council felt the need to kill her, afraid someone might catch wind of her being alive, and might try to that to her. The process is a painful one."

"How do you know so much about the process?"Gray looks at her suspiciously.

Ultear's eyes drop low with so much remorse."I wonder will I have to keep carrying these sins with me...Because back when I was on the Council...I preformed the experiment...I heard of what was done to the last person like this. Of course that was way to gain more power. But also...the fusion was also taken from a page of the book. All of you know which one that is. I wanted the power, to use it. But it was to much for them, of course they did not live."

"That's horrible."Lucy says in disgust as she looks back at you, with heavy eyes. You and Wendy laughed, she turns back to the others.

"Amora, I cannot let that happen to her. I would not be able to live with myself if something like that happen to her. So, I tasked myself to finding others like her."

"Why just you?"Carla in a slight way demands.

"Because, those like my sister...Where made for a reason...I am truly grateful she does not remember. Chimeras where made with their extraordinary powers for two purposes. One was any high bidder could use them as a weapon, ever wonder what happen to certain areas, or why they looked so desolated and the element had never changed. Another was gladiator fights for sports. They where used as nothing but tools. Those are the two things the Council knew what they had been used for. I could only imagine what else they went through."Lucy gasps everyone looks her.

"Lucy what is it?"Ezra asks her now tearing up Guild Mate.

"I remember...I saw scars on her back, they looked horrible. Of course they're healed, but still that she had it. I don't think she was aware of them."she tell them as tears come streaming down.

"What!?"Lyon/Gray/Eve hiss in anger, as they look at you. Still enjoying your time with Wendy as the sun had set and now you both where just over looking the town. As the three Mages look at your back using their imagination, to just think of the scars that ran all over your back. Gray and Lyon ball up their fist in anger, the more they heard about your history the more it angered them, that they themselves wanted to take their own revenge on those who did this to you.

"Gray, did you ever want to know why she didn't remember you?"Ultear gets the dark hair's attention, he turns and looks at her. She could tell he wanted to know, infact that was on his mind for so long."Amora never hated you, understand that. The experiment twisted her mind, a way for them to show in their way mercy...they used some sort of magic along with illusion magic to twist her mind, the last thing she remember with you was leaving so they used that and amplified it. So whenever you talked with her or touched her, it caused unbearable pain, that she felt was coming from you. In other words, it through you that she felt all this horrible things happen to her, that you stood there and did nothing. You caused her to be locked away. Why whenever she had a lashed out episode, it was in her defense that she in away trying to kill you."

Hearing those words pierced the Ice Mage's heart, so he knew it was true. He did cause you pain, in the past when he left. A look of shock was clearly seen on his face. He felt like screaming, if he had Ultear's time magic he would go back and stop his younger self from running away. And maybe things would be much better. Such a heavy weight he felt on him.

"It's not your fault Gray."Ezra places a comforting hand on his shoulder, snapping the Ice Mage out from drowning himself in his guilt. He looks at her, she gives him a reassuring smile.

"You remember you never gave to get her memory of the good times with you back. So she doesn't have that towards you anymore."Happy tells the still slightly distraught mage. He looks down at the Exceed. Who smiles at him.

"He is right."Lucy tells him, he looks at her, then everyone who also smile in agreement.

"So what about Amora than?"Lyon brings everyone back to Ultear."You said you are tasked with going after and finding others. What for though?"

"The Council believes, that if Amora was able to be alive other might, which might be a bad thing. Most of them might not be able to retain their old memories. Making them a threat that has to be eliminated. Unless they can like Amora be able to control their magic. But that is highly likely they will."

"How many are there?"Ren asks.

"...I'm not sure, records where destroyed."she tells him."This brings again the matter of Amora, she has to stay in the eyes of the Council. So she must stay at a Guild. While I'm away."

"Well, then that's simple. Amora will stay with us!"Natsu grins."She fits right in."

"Aye, Aye"Happy agrees.

"It would make the most sense, we have the most S-Class Mages."Lucy includes. All three of them happy about the idea."And think about it Gray, it will give you more time with Amora for you two to bond."

"She'll be well protected."Carla also agrees.

"I was thinking of leaving her with you."Ultear tells them.

"What about our Guild?"Eve proclaims."We have a strong guild."

Ultear looks at him."That you do, but with the amount of power she's going to ne-"

"Have Amora stay with Fairy Tail."Lyon tells everyone. Much everyone surprise, they look at him, he was serious about this."Though I would want her to stay at my Guild, I won't be there to protect her."

"Why?"Lucy asks.

"Because...I'm going with Ultear. To help, I know with Amora in Fairy Tail's care, she will be safe and I know she will be able to control her magic with all of your help. Ezra will you still keep teaching her?"Lyon looks at her, she nods her head. He then turns to Lucy"I know she's very found of you, so can she stay in your care? I don't mind paying for her expenses."

"Yeah, sure I don't mind."Lucy agrees with a happy smile. He smiles back at her. Then looks your way, his smile fades.

"Gray, while I'm gone. Watch over her this time."he tells him, while he still looked at you."You and I both know how important she is to the both of us."He finally looks at him, locking eyes. Gray looks back at him, he could see see in his friend's eyes a bit of slight anger, he wasn't sure what it was for. But it was covered with deep trust to him, and that Gray had better not mess this up. Never had he see such a ferocity of protectiveness, it rivaled even his own. Gray narrows his eyes back to Lyon.

"...I will."he dryly tells him, the air seem to become thick between the two of them. When they heard you calling to Ultear, which broke the tension. Walking right through them, making your way to Ultear, she embraces you in a warm tight hug.

"What is it?"she asks looking at you.

You smile at her, hugging her once more."I'm so happy to have you here, ever since I was little. I saw your baby picture, I knew you would be all that I dreamed you would."you smile at her, her eyes slowly tear up with happiness."And I know, that mother will be happy to have you back, she's been missing you for so long. Now that you're here, we can go back home with mom, and be a family. With Lyon...and you too Gray. We can go back home."

Hearing you speak those words, everyone went dead silence. It felt so heavy, Lucy did her best to hold her tears back as you spoke of your now departed mother who on longer was of this world. Your words where so innocent when you spoke, everyone knew you had not yet been told about your mother. Neither Lyon, nor Gray had the courage to tell you. Your words where painful to them all, Ultear looks at you, placing a gentle hand on the side of your face, as she cried from your words knowing the truth. You assumed they where happy tears, holding her hand with a smile, making her cry more, she pulls you into a hug. Which you didn't mind at all, you took it with great love.

"I'm happy too."you tell her. Her hug became tighter, it tugged at her, on the truth she wanted to tell you so badly. But seeing how she had to keep safe from the Council she knew any uncontrollable intense emotions could led you to back into chains and to death by the Council. With her feelings for you, she keep that close.

"Yes...of course."she chokes on those words. Placing a hand on your head, gently creasing your hair, you look up at her. She places a kiss on your forehead."Know this little sister...I love you."

"...I love you too."you tell her.

"..."she smiles"Good."Next thing you felt yourself starting to get dizzy and sleepy, as your vision of her started to fade, next thing your body goes limp. But she catches you, everyone was startled a bit."She's fine, just used a bit of sleep magic. We should take her back to Magnolia Town."she tells them, cradling you in her arms. As you slept.

* * *

><p>"..."you slowly come to it, as you sit up yawning and stretching rubbing your eyes. Looking around realizing that you where not in the suite, but in a room you knew well. It was the room, you had woken up with Master Makarov, and Ezra after your lashing at Gray. Sitting up in the bed, you get out. When you remember about Ultear, before you passed out. Throwing the covers you rush to the door, opening it as you hurry calling for Lyon and Ultear. The members of the Guild heard your cries. They see you running down the stairs only to almost stumble, but you pick yourself up. Calling for your sister, one of the members points to the front of the Guild outside. You race there.<p>

Outside, Lyon and Ultear where talking with Makarov, Mirajane,Jaru, Natsu's team and the members of Blue Peaguas. When they heard your cries. They turn and see you come running out, Lyon was able to stop you in his arms. You grip onto him tightly, looking up at him wondering what was going on. Everyone went quiet as they look away. You look at Lyon and Ultear. You could see they where packed for a journey, which you didn't understand.

"L-Lyon...what's going on?"you asks him. He looks at you softly, brushing some of your hair out of your face. He smiles at you as well.

"Amora...please I need for you understand...my and Ultear have a mission that needs to be done. I need for you stay here with Lucy and the others."he tells you, trying not to get emotional as he looked at you. Your eyes widen not wanting to understand.

"Can't I go with you? We can all go together...like a family!"you plead with him, his grip on you tightens.

"You can't, you have to stay here...don't worry everyone will be with you. Lucy and the others."he tells you.

"But, I can help."you tell him.

He shakes his head, firmly looking at you, tears had already started to come. He puts his forehead on yours, looking deep into your blue eyes."Lyon...please."you plead with him."Please, I don't want you and Ultear to go...please don't."you softly ask him.

He closes his eyes tightly, everyone could see this was emotional for him as well, he firmly kisses you on the forehead. But that didn't stop you from crying. Others from inside the Guild watched as well. Your cries where heard all around, gripping on him more, burying your face into his chest.

"Amora...I won't be gone for long...I promise."he whispers to you."I will be back, we both will."he tells you, next thing he holds both your hands in his, and gets down on one knee, much to everyone's shock, though mainly Gray. Lyon looks at you with a soft smile, as he holds your hands over his heart."Amora, when I come back...I promise...we won't ever be apart again. Everyday when you wake up, you'll see me. And, we will both become a family."he tells you, as he gets up slowly. With a warm smile. Placing a hand on the side of your face as uses his thumb to wipe away your tears."When I come back...I will marry you. Please just wait for me."he tells you, next thing he uses his ice magic and molds ice flower like ring and places it on your finger then kisses you passionately. It was deep, very deep. With tears coming down, you both break it, as you nod your head. He smiles at you, though you forced yourself to smile. With that he let's go of you, looking at Gray with a threatening glare, who looks back at him darkly."Keep your promise with her."he tells him, he looks back at you, kissing you once more. Ultear comes and hugs you. Telling you that she loves you. With that they both leave you. Without looking back.

You stood there by yourself as you watch them, the others come over to you, to comfort you. Gray comes behind you, as he watched you cry more as they left, just as you about race after them. He holds you back in his arms tightly, as you screamed for them to return.. It lasted till they where gone. Gray did not let go as he felt your hot tears on his arms.

"It's ok Amora...I'm right here."he tells you. Holding you tighter, you hear his words, and you scream. As you hold onto him more, he then turns you around, you look at him, he then buries you in chest. Kissing you on the head."I'm right here, and I won't leave you. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

_"I promise, when I come back...I will marry you."Lyon smiles"Just wait for me."_

"Here you go."Mirajane places to drinks down for a few Guild members who thank her flirtatiously, which she just ignored but smiled at them none the less. Someone else calls for something."Alright."she turns around merrily as she goes to get what they asked for. Just as she reached the counter, where two of Fairy Tails Guilds memebers where. Cana Alberona, a tall slim young woman with ample bust, and tan skin. She had long mid-back thick wavy brown hair with brown eyes, dressed with her upper body largely exposed, wearing a light blue bikini top with camouflage patterns, a pair of capri pants, with a pair of high heeled sandals. Knowing in the Guild for being a compulsive drinker, yet she never really gets drunk. Holding a drink in her hand, she greets Mirajane.

Who in return greets her back, Mirajane then turns to Kinana the use to newest member to the Guild. An average height woman with long shoulder length violet hair, with green eyes. Dressed in lime green colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is compliment by a long, white skirt and green boots.

"We have another order."Mirajane tells her.

"Alright, I have this one."Kinana gets the order ready. While Mirajane started to clean some of the mugs, Cana looks around at everyone when she noticed someone was missing.

"Who are you looking for Cana?"Mirajane notices her searching. Cana takes a huge gulp of her drink.

Just as she was about to say something, they hear apporching running footsteps. Looking towards the double doors, you come running in almost out of breath. Making your way to the bar, where the three woman where."..."you hold up a hand to regain your breath.

"You ok Amora?"Cana asks placing a hand on you, which you come back up with a smile standing up straight, you look at Mirajane.

"I'm sorry for being late."you tell her. You then bow to her and Kinana.

"It's completely fine."Mirajane tells you with a smile."Glad to see you made it this morning."

You nod your head, as you look around but do not see what you who you where looking for. Your eyes drop, they woman noticed this. But you perk back up. Hearing someone yell for something else. Placing your bag down, you hurry behind the counter and get it ready, carrying the tray with their order. Cana, Mirajane and Kinana couldn't help but smile as you went to do you job.

"Hard to believe that four months have passed."Cana tells them.

"I know, look at her now."Mirajane watches you interact with the others, laughing and smiling. As another called you over. Every since Lyon left with Ultear, that day was so hard for you, everyone in the Guild knew how torn up you where inside, you didn't talk nor eat for days. But some how you pulled yourself together. You came into the Guild, that has now become your home, and asked to get better. In other words find a way to preoccupy yourself. Taking a job here as one of the waitress, which Mirajane did not mind. During the time, you had changed your appearance just a bit, you now wore white palazzo pants with off the coral blue tight off the shoulder long sleeve mid-drift shirt that flared at the end, it was a scoop neck in the front, you kept your hair up in a mess pony tail with fringes framing your face, with a dark purple floral pattern fabric scarf, and black one inch flats, with the ring Lyon gave you that hung around your neck. You where also given a Fairy Tail tattoo, which was magenta placed like Lucy though on the opposite hand that she had her's on.

Besides your attire that had changed your personality had a bit as well though you still keep your normal self in tact, you had a slight hipesterness to you, that was cute. You also became a little bit more open just a bit. You fit in well in the Guild, training also with your magic. With the help of Ezra as well others. Mirajane also became somewhat of a teacher to you. Everyone had seen you had grown since Lyon's departure.

Everyone knew you missed him greatly, but you did your best to not think about it, with the help of everyone here and your closest friends to pull you through. Not to mention with the help of a certain Ice Mage, who everyone could tell was thrilled to have you here. Gray. He did everything in his power to make you feel at home, and took it seriously. Other could also see with your presence here, seem to make him much more happier, never had seen him smile so much before. Everyone could see he cared for you deeply, infact they knew it was love than just a friend.

With Gray with you, it did make things much easier for you as well, you where able to become much more comfortable with him, he even helped you with your memory of him. That you slowly and still where getting back. Everyone in the Guild marveled at you and Gray except on person this crazy strange female water mage name Juvia. Who seem to dislike you, for reasons you didn't know nor understand. So you let it alone. Staying with the Guild you had gotten use to how their eccentrics where, with random fights that happen. Which help you to develop fast reflexes than you thought you could have. Whenever a fight did start, and if Gray was around, he would be the first one to get you out of harms way, if he was not present. It was either Mirajane, Cana or another who would save you. Also just like Mirajane you though oblivious to you, had become the affection of others, mainly to Romeo Concolt a thirteen year old boy. Whom you treated kindly like a child, much to his carnage, he had a habit of trying to impress you. Which you just found adorable. He had also seem to call you by a nickname you though was just what he did, he called you Goddess or Lovely Goddess. Which you learn to responded to.

Making your way back to the bar, you go behind the counter as you help Mirajane clean. Humming to yourself, as you look around again. But do not see who it was you where looking for.

"Don't worry, Amora. I'm sure they'll be back soon."Mirajane reassures you, you look at her, she smiles at you sweetly.

"I know..."you smile back a little. She knew you where wondering when Team Natsu as it had been called would be back from their mission, they left a week ago and it was now going to be two weeks. You hope it wouldn't take so long, but guess it did. You wanted to actually go on the mission with them, but since the others still held the knowledge of you, they would always come up with some reason to why you would have to stay at the Guild. It wasn't like you needed the money since Lyon had left you to tied to his account allowing you to be well taken care of from his money. Setting you up pretty well, you wanted to go, because you felt the need too. To at least help out the others, and make sure they came back safely.

As you cleaned a glass, the door opens, and you look along with Mirajane your heart became light. Like always either if Lyon was coming back with Ultear or the group was back. But when you saw who it was, you couldn't help but smile at them. The two faces look around when their eyes landed on you. It was Yuka and Toby from Lyon's guild Lamia scale. When they see you, Toby waves to you happily. They make their way over to you.

Yuka was a short slim young man with distinguished brushy squared black eyebrows that where sharper looking, with blue hair that was arranged in number of spikes pointing upwards. Dressed in Eastern look, while Toby was a lean built, mildly muscular young mane of average height, with animal features. He never wore a shirt but wore a sock around his neck like a necklace. Dressed in blue jeans.

"Toby, Yuka. It's good to see you both again."you smile at them both, which they return it.

"Hi, Amora. It's good to see you too."Toby smiles at you cheekily. Which earned him a small scuffle laugh from you.

"We have something for you."Yuka tells you, you look down at him you knew what he meant. He digs into his sleeve and takes out two things one was a letter and another was a small package. You knew already who it was from. Placing the glass down, you look at the letter. Those around you saw how your felt, since Lyon and Ultear left, they would always send you something, though it would be delivered to Lamia Guild then come to be delivered to you by Toby and Yuka, it use to also be Sherry and her cousin as well Sherry. But Sherry had stopped coming when she found who you where, Sherry though would come every now an then. Though you enjoyed their company coming to visit you and deliver this to you, it still hurt, because even though you could see Lyon and Ultear, they never told you when they would be coming back.

Mirajane looks at Kanina who looks at her sadly for you. Picking up the letter you normally would open it infront of everyone, but you choose not too this time. You felt it would be too painful, Toby and Yuka look at eachother exchanging their sadden expression. No matter how much they tried to be as optimistic about the who situation, you grip the letter tighter. When you felt a hand on you, looking you find Mirajane. She smiles at you tenderly.

"We'll do it together."she tells you."You never know...unless you open it."she tells you softly. Swallowing you nod your head, as press the seal in the middle to the magic letter, a hologram of Lyon and Ultear come up. A small smile comes your face as you listen to what they had to say.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we finished the mission!"Natus howls as he and his teammates come back into the Guild, he kicks the door down with ease. Fired up with joy of his accomplishment. Only to get a lashing from Ezra for his reckless behavior of kicking down the door. Lucy and Wendy laugh at this along with Happy. Gray just rolls his eyes in annoyance. As he looks around the Guild for a certain someone making his wave of to the bat where Kinana was. She greets him. Which he does back as his dark eyes do not find who it was.<p>

"Where is, Amora?"he asks her.

"...Oh...she umm..."Kinana stops, Gray could hear in her voice that something was not right. He turns to her, she looks at him. He knew something was wrong. Without a second thought he races out of the Guild, his team watches him leave. Lucy knew why as did Wendy and Carla everyone in his group knew.

"Amora!Amora!"Gray calls for you.

You where sitting standing on one of the street bridges looking at your reflection in the water, your eyes where a bit puffy, from crying, with your package that Toby and Yuka had dropped off hours before. As the sun had already set, you left the Guild a few hours before to have time to yourself. Looking at the package, you had not yet open it, afraid to. Thinking back to the letter, your eyes tear up again, as you drop head in your arms and cry.

"Amora!Amora! Amo-"Gray stops as he sees you crying at the bridge, his eyes soften greatly at you. He could see the pain you where going through, it tore him up inside at sad and upset you would get from the letters that came. He remember that one day he came back form a mission and saw you crying from the first letter, all your hopes where crushed, and since then he saw it always fading away. He would do his best to bring it back for you. Since then, he found out, you would leave the Guild and go to cry away from everyone else. So they would not see, but they soon caught on. A few times he found other Guild members trying to console you, which did not help. But when he did, you seem fine. Slowly he makes his way over to you. Just as he reaches out to you, you knew it was him, even without looking at him.

"...Their not coming back...yet..."you tell him through your tears, as you just look at at your reflection as you try to wipe your eyes, but the tears came. Gray looks at you, as you kept talking."...I thought for sure this time it would be different...I wonder all the time...what is taking them so long with this mission...why is it taking this long...I ask Lyon a few times in my letters...but never tells me."you tell him, Gray could see this was weighing heavy on. He balls up his fist, he knew why but he could not tell you no matter what. No matter how much it hurt you, that you didn't know. He didn't like lying too you. But he didn't want to loose you either if you found out the truth. You sadly chuckle with a teary smile, but it fades. Pushing yourself off the bridge. You grab hold of the package and look at it."This also came...I haven't open it yet...I don't see the reason why."you confess to him, with your eyes still on the package. A small smirk comes but fades. He saw the hope leave your eyes again.

With his hand he gently lifts up your chin to look at him. He wasn't a fan of when you carried your head so low. Your wet eyes look into his dark ones, that felt the same as you, but there was also strength in them.

He moves closer to you."Amora..."he places his hand on the box."...I'm sure it's something precious in there. I know, you're hurting right now..I know things will get better. Don't cry, I promised you that you wouldn't cry anymore...and right now. You're not making it easy for me."he jokes with you a bit, making you smile lightly. Which he returns back to you. He then brings you into a hug, which you take, he hugs you tightly, giving you a kiss on the top of your head. Which eased you. Looking up at him, with your light smile. He looks down at you smiling. You both look at the package, he saw a bit of hope restored in you again. Which made him happy.

"I guess, you're right."you start to unwrap it, he watches you. When you do, a flock of ice birds come flying out around the two of you, as they go into the air when the collide they spell out "I Love You." You knew it was from Lyon, and you couldn't help but smile at this, when you heard another sound. It was the sound of yelping you look inside and find to your surprise a puppy. A fox pup, a pure Arctic pup. With white fur and bright purple eyes, once its eyes landed on you, it smiles. Licking your nose, which made you smile. That you started to laugh, bringing a smile to Gray's face. As you laughed you, look at him warmly, then embrace him in a hug tightly which he took."Thank you, Gray."you tell him. He hugs you more, resting his chin on your head.

"...You're welcome..."he tells you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Young Amora sat with her two friends outside sipping on Coco, with her mother right behind them, as they watched the first fall of snow. It was so magical, something Amora had loved to do. She and her mother use to do it, before the two boys came to live with them. It was just something about fallen fresh snow that was magical to her. Sipping her coco, she couldn't help but smile as a snowflake landed on her nose. Her mother looks at her daughter with a warm smile. **

**"This is so boring."Gray bluntly says, the others look at him. His sour look said it all. **

**"Oh...umm...sorry."Amora apologizes to him. He just scuffs at it, not caring really that his words had hurt the young girl. But she manged to in some way smile. Though it did not sit well with Lyon.**

**"Hey! Do you have to say mean things like that!?"Lyon yells to him."Don't listen to him Amora, this is really fun, the first fall of snow."he tries to cheer up the girl. Who looks at the white haired boy, who smiles at her, she gives him a small smile back, but Gray just scoffs making her smile drop. Which upset Lyon, as she growls at the dark haired boy. Just as he was about to say something, Amora did. **

**"Gray do you know why the fresh fall of snow is important?"she asks him, which Gray looks at her, she kept her head down."It's because, it saying that it's a new start a new beginning. Fresh means new, mommy and I would watch it because we knew something great would happen. Something magical would happen, we never knew what it was."she tells him, bring her head back up with a smile, it was a genuine happy one. Which shocked the young dark haired boy."And this time, the magic is that our family grew, and I get to watch it with all off you. Our new family. So I understand if it seems boring at first. But I promise you...if you know something good will happen then it will always be magical."she tells him, then turns to look at the fallen snow, sipping her coco, she then gets up seeing she finished her coco, and hurries back inside. **

**Gray watched the . ?docid=41528067 she went, he couldn't help but feel bad for what he said, even if he didn't show, but Ur saw it in his eyes. She calls to her pupil, who looks at his teacher. **

**"Your daughter is weird."he tells her flatly which Ur just smiles at him with a soft chuckle.**

**"Amora is not weird!"Lyon says in your defense. Which Ur chuckles at some more.**

**"You two both have a funny way of showing that you care for her."Ur tells both her students, who look at her a bit confused as well slightly embarrassed, which they earned a laugh from her."Both of you are protective of her...it's cute really cute."**

**"What are you talking about?"Gray demanded from her. She laughs a bit at them**

**"You both will find out, but let me tell you. I approve of you both..."she tells them warmly."I know both of you will take good care of her and protect her with all your might and heart. I mean her name does mean love which is what a heart is for."she places a hand on each of her students affectionately. Patting it. Making the both blush, which she laughed at. **

**"Ok, let's finish watching the snow."Amora comes back, her mother looks at her daughter taking her hands off the two boys, Amora goes back and sits inbetween the two of them. Looking back up at the fresh fallen snow, with wide eyes a smile came to her face. She was content, she was happy. Both boys look at her, she seem to be in her world as she watched the snow, as they looked at her, their eyes soften affectionately. As they look at each other.**

* * *

><p>"So how is doing?"Lyon was on his lacrima, looking at his Guild members Toby and Yuka, Sherry was also there a young woman with blue eyes, pink hair and very curvaceous body with large breast. Dressed in a black vest top and matching skirts with dark headband that resembles cat ears. All three members look at the leader of their team, through their lacrima.<p>

"She's doing fine, just fine."Yuka tells him, which Lyon sighs with a smile.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad she's doing well. Did you like her present?"he asks.

Toby and Yuka look at eachother, unsure if they should say anything. But Lyon saw the look on their faces."What's wrong?"he demands from them.

"She...didn't open it."Yuka gets the courage. Lyon's eyes slightly drop.

"But I'm sure she will soon."Toby assures his friend.

"It's the letters...I know."Lyon tells them already aware of it. He could only imagine the face you had everytime he sent you a letter from him and Ultear, he knew you where waiting for the two of them to come back. Four months have already passed and they where still not even done. Even with the help of Ultear's Guild, Crime Sorciere.

"..."Toby and Yuka go quiet.

"Lyon, maybe you should come back to her."Sherry tells him, he looks at her. She could see how disappointed he was in himself for leaving you. She heard what happen from her teammates and fiance. How you where screaming for him not to leave. Even though she was not there she still felt it. And when she meet you, it and saw the painful look on your face when you read that Lyon was not coming back, just yet, as well you didn't know why he had to leave. She couldn't help but be come slightly angry with him. She could see you where such a sweet girl, and finding out a bit on what you went through and your history, she cursed Lyon for doing this to you. She would do her best as well others to encourage you to be positive and strong, that soon he would be back. But she just like the other two didn't know how long they could keep doing this. Even if you kept a smile on your face, your eyes told them a different story. But she had to commend you for still going.

Lyon looks at him, he could see the slighter irritation in her eyes for him. He knew she was upset at him. But did her best to not over step herself.

"You know I can't."He tells her flatly. Which earned him a scuff from her, as she looks away from him, but looks back this time showing how tired shew as getting of him saying that same sentence."Not yet, at least."

"...It's been four months!Lyon!It's sweet you write her all the time, and send her things as well provide for her when you're not there. But it just is not the same!"she finally explodes, which startled the others as they look at her. Sherry was known for being very passionate, mainly when it came to love."But it just isn't enough for her...why...why don't you just buy her lacrima and sent it to her? So she can see your face? I'm sure she would love that greatly...she misses you so much Lyon. You have no idea, though she remands strong...she hurting inside. Let her hear your real voice not a recording! You love her right! And you want to marry her!...You sure though have a funny way of showing it."

Lyon looks at her, his tired eyes changed to stun ones, Sherry looks at him with fiery eyes waiting for him to say something. He was resonating on what she just told him. He looks at Toby and Yuka who look away from him. He could see that they also agreed to it.

"...You should."Toby speaks up finally, firmly telling him. Yuka nods his head in agreement. Lyon's eyes move each of his teammates. They each agreed and he could see they would not change their minds.

"You need to Lyon...before you actually lose her...We know you want to make it safe for her...but you know she would safer with you here."Sherry softly tells him."We know you miss her too, and we understand you're upset about what happen to her...you and Gray..."

Hearing Gray's name snapped Lyon out of his trace as he looks at her fully. His eyes narrow at the sound of his name."..."Lyon.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"Ezra looks at you, you nod your head slowly, as she smirks at you."Good, now just remember to relax...alright."You nod your head again, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Bisca Connell a young woman with a curvier physique long straight and purple eyes dressed in skimpy western style clothing a bikini top covered in dark strapes below an open, dark buttoned vest, and similarly colored skirt adorned by a seaires of light strips hanging down from the middle part which covers her lower body, with a pair of high heels cowgirl boots,with her daughter a cute little girl dressed like a child cowgirl with dark green hair and purple eyes like her mother sitting next to her, and Gray was standing right by. Lucy looks at you holding your new fox pup from Lyon. Ezra stood across from you, her blade in her head."Ok, now go!"she tells you.<p>

Calming yourself down, you form your seal, and cast your first spell. The temperature around you started to drop it had for some reason became a side effect whenever you used your magic. The wing blew a soft air current, you start to hum to yourself as snow delicately surrounded you. It was a beautiful sight that amazed others who watched. Bisca's daugher Asuka eyes grew wide with wonder as she watched.

"It's just so beautiful."Wendy fawns over your magic.

"I know..."Lucy agrees.

Ezra waited for you to use a spell on her. With both your hands out, the cold current gathered there, as they started to form into a spheres."Winter's Tempest."you throw the spheres at her, everyone watches as your spheres flew at great speed, Ezra gets her blade ready as the attack hits, she uses her blade to keep them at bay, with a smirk. You say the same spell, and launch it, adding more power to it. She deflects the first attack and jumps out the way with the other.

"Not bad...they've gotten stronger. Now again."she tells you.

You get ready with your seal, as the cold air came around you again, holding up your hand as the snow swirled around you up in the air. "Winter's Needles."the snowflakes then turn into little sharp needles, that with a wave of your hand shoot at Ezra, who easily dodge the attack. Seeing she given the look to keep going, you didn't want to hurt her, but you knew she wanted you get better, so do as she wanted you too. Breathing calmly, you look at her fiercely.

The area around you started to freeze from the ground you stood on, as the winds whipped up more surrounding you, giving you protection. Something that seem to happen, but you just assumed it was from your magic. With your seal ready, both of them out infront of you of you."...Winter's Blessing."a huge blizzard of multiple cyclones shoot out as they make their towards Ezra. She saw it, and just barely was able to block it, but one went around and got her from behind.

"Whoa."Wendy was surprised at what just happen. Everyone was, they had seen you try to use this spell but it seem to backfire a great deal. But they knew what damage this spell did, with the multiple mini cyclones that came out in any sort of direction, in them was shards of ice and once they hit, it was pretty powerful and caused damage, as well the shards once they touched would freeze the nerves of the target. You kept it up, putting more power and force into it. Standing your ground, the others where happy to see this. You yourself where starting to feel good about it.

"She's doing it."Romeo jumps up excited.

"She really is."Wendy also became excited at this turn of events. Asuka was cheering for you. Gray watched on as he smiles at your progress, you had grown with your magic. He knew Ur would be proud, you where turning into a pretty fine mage, and with others helping you with your magic made it better. Just the only thing was that he was afraid if your magic did get out of control what would happen, but so far none of that has happen. He knew along with others your magic like the rest was amplified through your emotions. But to a much greater degree.

"Oh no."Lucy gasp, getting his attention on you. Just when you where doing, Ezra came pushing through with a smile on her face, seeing her made you slightly scared. Which of course made you lose focus on your attack. Giving her the opening, she comes charging at you, at full speed, with her sword drawn as she lunges at you. Which screamed, making Gray react and jump in to protect you, he pulls you away with one hand and with the other had his ice sword out blocking Ezra. His strength kept her a bay, she looks at him surprised yet upset he jumped in. The others sigh in relief she didn't hurt you.

"Practice is over."he tells her, as he pushes her back. Still holding onto you, he gives Ezra a slight threatening look, which she understood and requips her sword away. She looks at you.

"Not bad, you added more power."she praises you."But we've still have more to do and learn."

Standing up straight, you nod your head"...I know...and thank you."you tell her with a smile. As you get out of Gray's arms.

"Amora!"Romeo runs to you, and before you knew it he hugs you tightly. Though just before he could truly bury himself in you, he gets yanked back by Gray. Who looks at the boy with an icy scary look. Only for Romeo to swallow and just smile.

"You're getting much better."Carla tells you, you look at her as Wendy and Lucy come over, your fox pup yelps for you as it wriggles out of Lucy's arms, and jumps into yours. It nuzzles yelping for some affection. Which you give him, petting him gently. Calming the little one down.

"Thank you."you tell them"I guess I am...all this practice is good. Thank you again Ezra."You look at her, though before she could say anything you hold your pup close and leave. They watch you go.

* * *

><p>"Here you go."you tell one of the members as you place their drink down with a smile. Your pup yelps as well, making the members smile, you leave them with your pup behind you trailing you, as you walk someone calls for something, which you take note. Going to another table you give them their food, as they thank you. Leaving the table, you go one more giving them their food as well. Making your way back to the bar, you pass the mission board, stopping you look at it. All the missions.<p>

Over with Mirajane and Kianna. Kianna notices you looking at the mission board again. She gets Mirajane's attention. Who looks your way, her eyes soften with sadness at how you looked. You always had a look wondering why you couldn't go. Though you had told her many times you wanted to do it, to help your friends and improve yourself, she knew it was a way for you try and find Lyon and Ultear anything on their whereabouts. Others in the Guild would see you as well, it hurt them to see you like this. Just as she was about to make her way over to you, Gray came over to you. She stops as she looks at the Ice Mage.

"Amora."he calls to you, getting your attention, you turn to him slightly startled by the fact he caught you looking at the mission board, which you try to come up with some reason why.

But you just couldn't."..."you look away from him, the look he gave you made you feel as he was upset at you. But that was not the case.

"...Come with me, please?"he asks you.

"...I'm working thou-"Mirajane comes over and dismisses it allowing you to go. Infact she pushed you out with him of the Guild keeping you pup. She waves to you both.

You look at her, and the closed doors. Then at Gray shrugging your shoulders with a small smile.

"I guess I can."you tell him, laughing just a bit. Making him smile as he takes you with him, you follow him as the two of you walked around the town. It was quiet with both of you, that is until Gray spoke first.

"You are getting better. Really you are."he tells you. You look at him.

"Thank you, I guess I am...but maybe not that good to go on missions."you tell him, with your voice dropping.

"...Just practice...you'll get there."he tries to lift your spirits. Which you take but not fully, he could see it. It showed all over, he looks around when he spotted something. A smile comes to his face."Stay right here."he tells you, and before you could say anything he takes off, leaving you standing there. You wondered where he went, looking around at others passing and politely smile at them as you wait for Gray. While you did your mind couldn't help but wonder about missions and mostly Lyon and Ultear. Which made your heart sink, as you place a hand over it though before you could. Something popped infront of your face it was light pink and fluffy. Like cotton, but it didn't smell like it infact it smelled like sugar. Gray was holding it for you, he gives you a small smile.

"What's this?"you asks him.

"Cotton Candy, I don't know if you remember as a little girl, you always wanted to try it. So here."he hands it to you, which you take. Looking at the treat with happy eyes, taking a bit you tear it off and pop it into your mouth, as it melts, bringing a smile to your face. Laughing a bit.

"It's so sweet."you tell him, blushing from it."I remember...yeah. It looked so good in the books...and taste even better."you tell him giggling still. Gray couldn't help but smile as you burst with excitement on your treat."...Is this what you brought me here for?"You look at him.

He shakes his head no."No, but come on though."he tells you grabbing you by your head as he led you through the town, as you munched on your cotton candy. Once you finished it, you throw it away. You didn't know where Gray was taking you, but you didn't mind following him, it took your mind off what you where thinking prior to.

"...Here"Gray finally comes to a stop with you. You look around find that he had taken you to one of the centers of the towns where you saw others just dancing to music. It was sweet to see it, all different ages. As they danced to the light music that was being played for them, you couldn't help but smile at this."Come on."Gray holds out his hand for you, which took you off guard, as you look at him. He gives you a soft smirk. Looking at the others enjoying themselves, you where hesitant to take his hand, but he did it for you. Taking yours in his, as he pulls you out with him, slowly dancing with you. You did your best not to trip over your feet since it had been so long since you danced. But Gray kept a firm grip on you, you couldn't help but ease up and slightly chuckle at this.

"Thank you."you thank him.

"You're welcome."he tells you softly, as he pulls you closer to him, putting his forehead on yours. Which you didn't mind, he pulls you closer to him till you felt his chest pushed up on yours, there was no space inbetween the two of you. He still kept his head on yours, as if rest it. As the two of you danced, you felt Gray starting to become relaxed. You didn't mind as you smile at him relaxing, he places a kiss on your forehead, which you took as affection. A sweet gesture. He brings his head away from yours, as he looks at you deeply. Making him smile as you look back at him with your famous smile. Which rushed over him, just as he leans in closer to you, tilting his head slowly closing his eyes. Which made you stop and freeze, he was just a bit away from your lips, but stops. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Your heart was racing fast, as you look at him with wide eyes. He comes back up with slightly sad eyes, but still manages to smile at you. He then places a kiss on your forehead, it was long and hard. Just like when Lyon kissed you, it felt the same. With his lips still on your forehead, he spoke to you."I'll do whatever I can to keep you happy. And I'm sorry you've been feeling this way, I promise to make it better." With that he takes his lips back, his words where so sincere. That it still stun you, you look at him.

Your eyes searching his own, you saw truth in them. The two of you stopped dancing, and he brings you into a tight hug, a deep one. As he held you close and tight."It's ok Amora...remember I'm right here for you"he tells you, hearing those words you hug him back tightly too. As you bury your head in his chest, thanking him.


	22. Chapter 22

_Specters watched on from above, with great pleasure at the display that was happening under their sadistic eyes as they cling their cling their glasses, sipping from their wine. A flash of light white blue energy, was seen, and within a few seconds the inclosed arena from which their eyes casted down upon was frozen. Leaving only one standing there, little Amora. With empty eyes as she looks upon her frozen victim. Mummers where heard from up above, as offers where being given on how much one would pay for such a weapon. Some even felt it would be sporting to have another fit just to see this young girl's magic. _

_"Such a deadly and beautiful form of magic."_

_"I'll say, I could only imagine what else she could do."_

_"My, my what a merciless child."_

_"So cold..."_

_"How much was she again?"_

_"I wonder how much she can actually handle. I don't want to waste my money on anything I don't finding worthy."_

_"Shall we have another go?"_

_"Here, here!"the specters cheer in agreement, hosting up their glass. As they cling them together. A buzzing sound went off, Amora turns to see who her next victim was to be, as the doors slowly open, she forms her seal as her spell starts to charge, and just as they step in she without any sort of hesitation unleashes her attack. _

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in one of the booths with her team, she had other things planned for the day, but she came. Since Gray told her and the others it very important, she sat there with them, waiting for him to tell all of them what it was he wanted. But she noticed he was looking at you with your fox pup whom was named thanks to Asuka, Twinkle. Trailed behind you like always, she looks at you, feeling eyes on you, caused you turn around to them. As you smile and wave to them, which she waves back to you.<p>

You then go over to them, assuming they wanted something. Twinkle gets on his hind legs by Lucy who pets him."Do you guys want something?"you asks.

"No, we're fine."Lucy tells you.

You smile"Ok. So what are you guys doing here, you haven't moved for sometime nor order anything, is everything alright?"you asks.

"We're fine Mi Amora. Nothing to worry about."Ezra tells you.

"Alright...well if you nee-"you where stopped when everyone in the Guild went some what quiet, looking to the doors standing there was Lahar from the Magic Council with a few of his men behind him. Team Natsu and a few other in the Guild give them a scowling look. Lahar looks around when his eyes land on you. He tells his guards something as he makes his way over to you, which caused a few of the Guild members to contain their protective side, but that did not stop a few others. Just as Lahar gets to you, Gray and his team stand up, Twinkle gets infront of you and starts to yelp at the man. Making him stop, as he pushes up his glasses.

"Hello"he greets them.

You look at your friends, this seem to happen everytime Lahar came. He would come bye unannounced, which you didn't seem to mind. But the others knew why he was there. Natus's team glare at him, which he glares back. Feeling the tension between them, you make your way through, as you greet him kindly."Hello Lahar, it's so nice to see you again. Please take a seat, I'll get you something."you always tell him with a smile.

He looks at you with a small nod, as he goes and takes a seat. You make your way to the bar, Kianna was also glaring at Lahar, that is until she noticed you, her look changed.

"...Do we have any...oh here it is."you get some soda and pour it in a mug for him, as you add a few other things.

"Why do you always have to be so nice to him. Everytime he comes?"she asks them looks over at Lahar. Her eyes narrow again."He's not very liked."

Picking up your tray for Lahar, you look at the serious man."Well...someone has to be. Besides he is just doing his job."you tell her and leave, you make your way to him, as you place what you had for him down with a smile."There I hope you enjoy it."

He looks at the what you gave him then to you."Yes, thank you...please sit."he had his hand out for the chair across from him. The others look on at you two growling under their breaths. You do as he asked, and sit down across from the man.

As others watched, they knew he was asking you questions that just seem normal to you, but they where all able to read in-between the lines. Though to you it was a casual conversation as you smiled talking to him. While he took note of everything you said, even writing things down.

"Man that guy gets fired up."Natsu tells his friends, as they all give Lahar a burning look.

"Aye Aye"Happy agrees as well.

"This is such a harassment."Lucy says in disgust."Why can't they just let her be? She hasn't done anything...it isn't fair to her."

"It isn't fair...but it is part of the deal whether we like it or not."Ezra tells them, calmly.

"I know...but still it just doesn't seem fair."Wendy sighs, looking at you.

"He's only here for a little bit. After his questions he talks with the Master then he's gone and we don't see him until he pops up again."Carla tells her. Wendy looks at her understanding.

"...Their talk is lasting longer than normal."Gray says, his eyes never moved, the others didn't realize this until he said it. Lucy looks at the clock. He was right, normally the talk would last at least no longer than 10 minutes but it went over five minutes. Gray narrows his eyes more as he gets up slowly, making his way over to you, only to be stopped by Ezra who grabs hold of his wrist to calm the Ice mage down. He looks at her, but her look told him to remain calm. Which he grunts at as he turns back to you and Lahar.

As he watched you talk, he could see how uncomfortable. And when he saw your eyes drop that was it, he yanks himself from Ezra and makes his way over. Cutting in, slamming his hands down on the table which slightly startled you.

Lahar looks at the slight enraged Mage. Natsu was in the back cheering for him, as the others in the Guild did so though a finger at council worker."What did you do Amora? What did you say?"he demanded.

"..."you look at Gray wide eye, never had you heard his voice boom so loudly.

Lahar adjust his glasses, as he looks at Gray."This talk does not concern you, so I'd suggest you make your leave."he tells him icily.

"...Why don't you."Gray tells him firmly, though it was more like a threat.

"I will say again, his is not a conversation for you...so leave."Lahar eyes narrow tightly at Gray, unfazed by him, but also annoyed.

Seeing this, everyone could see the tension between the two, fearing the worst you place a hand on Gray standing up getting infront of sight of red towards Lahar. Your soft touched made him look at you, the look in your eyes snapped him out of it."Gray...please it's alright."you tell him softly, with a soft smile to reassure him, even if you where hiding how you where feeling about the talk with you and Lahar. Placing a hand on his chest, you could feel he was tensed as well his heart was beating fast. Your eyes never left his, as you pleaded with him to calm down and just leave. You smile a bit more, to him.

Everyone watched the two of you, they could feel as if the two of you where the only ones in the Guild. They could see you had calmed Gray down, and they felt Gray's anger and his protectiveness over you. It was such a sweet sight, something out of a members felt that was the right moment for the two of you to kiss. But of course that did not happen.

Your small frame to his muscular one, Gray inhales, and exhales now calm. Seeing this you smile, you place your hand on the side of his face which he holds. With that he leaves, but give Lahar one last death glace. Once he went back to the others, you smile at him once more, then turn back to Lahar taking your seat.

"Please, forgive him. I'm so sorry about that."you apologizes to him.

"It's fine...now then, let's continue."he tells you adjusting his glasses.

About another ten minutes passed before he was done with you. He also finished his food, once he was done, you both get up as you thank him with a smile like always. Once of course you where done, Mirajane comes behind you placing protective hands on your shoulder, as she smiles sweetly at Lahar, but everyone knew behind that smile she had her dislike of the man.

"Master is well informed of you being here."she tells you, letting you go."Please this way."she leads him, as he follows, you watch him then start to clean up his things. Taking them to the bar, when you hear a cute voice call to you. Turning you see Asuka holding Twinkle in her arms, as she smiles at you, you smile back. Her parents behind her. Bisca and her husband Alzack a young man of average height with short, spiky black hair with a pair of earrings, wearing a light colored poncho, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges and sporting much less strips. With an added dark vest over his shirt, and black shoes. Placing your tray down on the bar, you get down as you scoop up Asuka who was happy. You hug the young girl, making her laugh in delight.

"Asuka."you greet her with a kiss on the forehead which she took. She gives you one back as well. Her parents make their way over to you, as you greet them. Which they do back, just as you where about say something.

Lahar does as he was halfway up the steps, you look at him. He gestures for you to come to him, which you do handing Asuka back to her mother. Making your over to him, Mirajane was just a couple steps ahead, she watches closely as the others did. No one could hear what it was that Lahar said to you, you just nod you head with a smile, as you hurry down. Back over to Bisca and Alzack. Who give you a comforting look, as Bisca asked if everything was alright Alzack slightly steps infront of you, as he looked at Lahar. Who dismisses the mage's look and proceeds up the stairs.

When everyone hears the doors close, the tension was still there a bit since the Council guards where still present. As you held onto Asuka, she felt you shaking, she looks up at you worried. Bisca saw it too, as did Alzack.

"Come on."Bisca tells you, but you just inhale deeply and shake your head, as you smile. Looking down at Asuka.

"So, do I get to watch you?"you asks her.

She nods her head happily."Yes, mommy and daddy are going on a mission."she tells with a huge smile. That you couldn't help but laugh at.

"Well, then let's get started. How about you, me and Twinkle go get some cupcakes?"you tell her, she agrees with.

Holding her tightly, you say your good-byes to her parents and leave. They watch you feeling bad that you had to always go through that.

"Was she ok?"Lucy asks, Bisca and Alzack look at her and the rest of her team.

"...No..when is she ever when he comes."Bisca tells her looking the way you went.

"Just let me burn him to a crisp!"Natsu tells them getting heated."I'll kick all their asses!"he howlers.

Which the rest of his Guild members agreed with. Which of course Natsu enjoyed, though was quickly hushed by Ezra.

"Be quiet, do you want them to take Amora?"she tells him, which he stopped and realized this.

"It's like walking on eggshells."Wendy"She's nothing but a prisoner...again." Everyone goes quiet at her truthful words.

"Poor Amora...even when she smiles."Happy frowns.

"She's a strong girl."Alzack tells them, which they all agreed, his eyes then land on Gray who was still looking the way you went."So Gray, have you decided?"

"Decided? About what?"Lucy asked a bit surprised that Alzack knew something as well she wanted to know what it was.

"...About Amroa's birthday."Bisca fills her in. Which surprised the celestial mage that she also knew.

"What!? Amora's birthday is coming up?"Lucy almost screams.

"Yes"Gray tells her calmly. She looks at him, even with calm and cool demurer she could see that he was stressing out what he should do. Which she couldn't help but smile at all the thought he was putting in on this.

"Mi Amora's birthday is coming up? And you did not tell me!"Ezra raises her voice at Gray, she was upset now. As a dark aura came around her, that scared the others.

"Oh, I can't wait!"Wendy gets excited.

"So what are going to do?"Lucy asks.

"...I don't know yet really..."Gray tells them, as he scratches the back of his not sure what to do."I've been trying to think of something for the pass couple of days."

"Try weeks."Alzack tells him with a smirk, Bisca does so as well. Lucy looks from them to Gray.

"Weeks?!"she was surprised, Gray blushes a bit though trying not to show it.

"Yep, weeks."Cana pops up, scaring the blonde. As she yelps. Cana drinks her drink. Gulping it down. Slamming it down, which of course she wanted more."It's sweet."

"I'll say. Oh Gray this is so exciting."Wendy laps her hands together with enjoyment.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about?"Lucy brings it back to Gray. He nods his head, so Alzack just said it.

"Yes, he's been talking to us and few others about it."he tells her, she looks at him.

"Others?"

"Yep, infact the whole Guild knows now."Bisca tells her with a chuckle. Others in the Guild comment on that.

"We didn't!"Lucy whines feeling hurt. As she slumps down.

"Will there be fish there?"Happy asks cheekily"Because I love fish."his comment earned him a slap in the back of the head from Carla knocking the blue cat out.

"It's not you're birthday!"she yells at him, but then regains her composer. She then looks at Gray."I'm sure you have some ideas?"

Everyone looks at him, Gray feeling on the spot nervously looks away. They could see he had an idea."...I have one..."he tells them, which everyone of course moves in closer to him. Making him a bit more uncomfortable, as they waited. They where all on board for whatever it was he had planned. He mumbles under his breath what it was but no one heard him.

"Speak up!"Natsu tells him. Grabbing him, which Gray releases himself from his grasp.

"Alright! Alright!"he yells him. Just as he was about to say it, the door opens to the Master's room and Lahar comes out. Everyone goes quiet and looks at him, he could feel their burning eyes on him. But he paid them no mind, as he goes to his guards and they leave. Mirajane stood on the stairs as she made sure he left, then the mood went back to normal. As she looks over at Gray and the others she smiles, making her way to them.

"Gray are you talking about Amora's birthday?"she asks even though knowing already.

Gray blushes more. As he nods his head, she softly chuckles."He says he has a theme."Alzack tells her.

"He finally found one?"Mirajane was surprised but happy."Well, what is it?"everyone looks at Gray waiting for him to say what it was. He could feel the pressure of them all, but the thought of your smile relaxed him as he smiles just thinking about it. He eyes look up softly."...I want to surprise her, I want her birthday to a real life...Fairy Tale."he tells everyone. They look at him, and see he was passionate about it. His heart was wet on it. They knew he wanted to make it the best birthday every for you. "She loved them as child...and I know she still does..."

"How sweet."Mirajane tells him, everyone nods in agreement. Gray then snapped out of his alluring trace. And looks at everyone blushing madly.

"Don't worry Gray, we'll all do our best and make her birthday the way you want it."Lucy tells him coming back to it. With a determined smile on, Gray looks at everyone as his eyes widen as the determine look they gave him with all of them in agreement.

"We'll it the very best."someone yells, as they cheer.

"Amora is going to love it!"another.

"I'm so pumped up!"Natsu thrust his fist in the air.

"We all are. Amora is part of the family!"Happy yells jumping up.

"We'll all pitch in and do something."another.

"Everyone takes a part."someone else.

"I have an idea to go with it."Cana says flattly, but there was still emotion in it. She looks at Gray and smirks."Why don't you be her Prince Charming?" Gray blushes at what she just suggested.

"I like that idea."Bisca agrees. Soon others did as well, which made Gray at first blush more...but soon he just smirked. At the idea.

"What about me! I should he her prince charming!"Romeo objects. Which earned him smack in the back of his head. While a certain water mage cried at the thought.

"It's going to so sweet."Lucy gushes at the thought.

"But it has to stay a secret."Gray tells everyone then looks over at Natsu and Happy. His eyes narrow at them.

"What?"they looks at him dumbfounded.

"Should we invite the others from Blue Pegasuses?"Wendy throws in"I'm sure they would like to come."

"...I guess..."Lucy shivers at the idea.

"Amora is going to love it. Don't worry about it Gray."Alzack assures the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gray looks at him, with a small. He then looks from Alzack to Bisca the married couple. He couldn't help but imagine that with you, which made him smile more.

* * *

><p><strong>I was wondering if anyone knew how to use the Fairy Tail templets to make your own characters because I really want to make Amora. So if anyone knows please let me know. Thank you.<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

A rustic door is kicked open by Lyon as he and Ultear make their way inside the desolated place, looking around time had done its job on it. Cobwebs, mold and insects where seen left and right, as well of decay and broken pieces of things. Computer screens where busted, there where medical beds as well medical tools inside what looked like cells. The cells where nothing but metal bars but some seem a bit more like a room, and a few seem like some sort of torture chamber. That made Ultear recall some memories of her own. Hearing the screams of agony and pain of herself at a younger age. She could only imagine what went on here, looking closer she saw claw marks on some of cells or doors, as well there where chains like an animal.

What evil place was this that it was able to stay hidden from the Council for long? Lyon was looking for any sort of information he could find anything at all. But none of the computers turned on, since they all he could where busted. He wonder how the others in the town who had given them the directions to this place where not able to see this, but then again from the outside it did look like nothing but an ordinary factory building, whoever was over it, they had a cast a pretty good illusion spell. That not many could see pass.

Ultear was going through drawer after drawer only to find nothing at all in them except moths or just dust. Maybe a few candy wrappers.

"There's nothing here."Lyon tells her as his voice echos.

"Not yet there isn't."she tells him, he turns and looks at her as she uses her Time Magic on the surrounding area as it slowly started to piece itself together. Once she was done and the place looked like what it should years ago, making it a bit more easier for the two of them. The computers where back on and functioned just fine, which Ultear got to work right away as she does her best to bypass the passcode, which took a bit.

Lyon went into a few of the cells to look around, there was nothing there. Nothing at all except he noticed that there was serial number outside each of the cell as well on the shackles that was used to bid those inside. His eye narrow in disgust at the thought of you, and how you must have been treated. He could only imagine your screams of agony and pain as they did whatever they saw fit to you. Your tears that rolled down your cheeks from the unbearable pain that you had no choice but to endure. And he wasn't able to do anything during your long tenured years of endless hell.

Ultear who was still busy at the computer looks up from it over to him. She stops seeing the anguish on his face. Knowing all to well what was going through his mind, it had to be about you. Those thoughts had also crossed her mind, but she had to stay focused at the task at hand. Looking back to the computer she finds some data as she reads it her eyes grown wide in horror at what she saw on the screen. As they start to tear up even she scowled at it in disgust. Her silent cries where heard by Lyon, he turns to see her hot angry tears fall a bit. He knew she found something, quickly he makes his way over to her. Looking over her shoulder at what it was she reading, his eyes wide in horror as well.

* * *

><p>It was late at night as you sat up not able to sleep, Asuka was sleeping just fine with Twinkle as you watch her with warm smile in the bed. Closing the door, you look out the window up at the night sky. Your eyes heavy with a dying urge. Outside among the streets of the town, someone was walking by when they saw you in the window looking out up at the sky, they look the way you where then back at you. Staying in the shadows to make sure they where not spotted at all, they watch as you place your hand on the window and sigh to which you walked away in defeat like way of accepting but they could tell you did not want too.<p>

The next day you up and about with Asuka who was happily playing with Twinkle as you where getting breakfast ready. Something she greatly loved when you watched her. Making pancakes with blueberries in them just like she liked, along with syrup, scramble eggs, fresh orange juice, bacon, muffins and whatever else you could think of. As you cooked it was knock when the door got busted down, which slightly made you jump. But you figured out who it was by Asuka, as she greets delighted to see. Natsu who came barging in, like always with Happy since they both seem to know when you where almost done with making breakfast.

"Good morning Amora!"they both greet you with their biggest smiles on, you smile at them softly as you set the table calling for Asuka to come and get breakfast, which she comes scurrying over and takes her seat, while Natsu and Happy quickly make their seat at the table as well. Once seated they waste no time and dig in, which made Asuka laugh at the two.

"My, you two sure get hungry every single time I make something."you laugh them with a smile.

"Your food it just soo good."Happy tells through mouthfuls.

"Yeah, though I love mission I can't wait to come back here to eat!"Natsu roars as he chows down his food.

"Speaking of which, we have another one!"Happy tells you, which of course he realized this by sadden look on your face."Oh, sorry Amora."he quickly apologizes to you.

Realizing this you quickly smile back to him."It's alright, you have to keep getting stronger..."you tell him as you fumble with the food on your plate"Besides..."you look down at the food as you kept your mouth shut, Happy stops eating as he looks at you.

"Amora?"he calls to you, you exhale softly looking up at him with a smile.

"I'm fine...it's alright."you tell him with not worries. You look at the clock realizing the time, standing up quickly."Asuka, finish up with breakfast I have to go change."

"Ok"she smiles with her mouth full of food. You leave her with the guys as you go to change, turning on the shower to jump in you clean yourself. Letting the water hit as it trailed down your body. Bringing your hands up you cover your eyes.

* * *

><p>Over at Fairy Tail Guild, everyone was gathered around with Gray, Lucy and Ezra as they discussed how to do the plans for your birthday. Though they knew the theme which was Fairy Tales. Gray had your book infront of him as he explained to everyone as well showed them each the different Fairy Tails. Telling them in detail about each one as much as he could remember.<p>

"So!"Ezra draws her blade and slams it down on the table scaring pretty much everyone."It's is very simple we will turn this Guild into the most enchanting Fairy Tale birthday for Mi Amora, and if anyone is not pulling their weight you will answer to me."she gives everyone a death look which sent chills all down their spines"We've all gotten our jobs."her voice booms around to everyone."I expect everyone to keep their mouths shut about this, when the time comes to put it together we must keep Mi Amora away from here. And who ever has that task you best do all you can. No tipping her off."she swings her blade at everyone, making them all nod their head in compile, making the scarlet mage smile."Good."

"Geez, it's suppose to be fun playing a birthday not making it a death wish."Lucy shakes her head at her teammate.

"Like Ezra said, we have our roles. This birthday has to be special for her. So everyone..."Gray stops when he and the others hear Asuka along with you followed by Natsu and Happy and Twinkle coming laughing. Everyone freezes at the sight of you. Making you stop as well, looking at everyone huddled together all their faces read the same. As if shocked to see you and the fact it looked as if they where hiding something.

"What are you guys doing?"Natus asks looking at them as well wondering why. When it clicked with Happy.

"Oh, I know you guys are planning Am-"*Whack*a mug gets thrown at Happy before he could finish it.

"Shut up!"Lucy yells at him. You look at the knocked out cat then back at the others who smile at you like it was nothing everyone greeted you together, you look at Natsu then down at Asuka both of them shrug their shoulders, Natsu looking back everyone in the Guild till his eyes landed on your book that Gray hid behind him, when it clicked in his mind. Just as he was about to say something.

Gray quickly shot his ice magic at him, covering his mouth. Much to the irritation of the Dragon Mage, Gray gives him a silence look. Coughing a bit, you smile at everyone.

"Good morning."you wave to them, as you let Asuka go with Twinkle to take a seat while you headed to the bar, back with the others Ezra whispers everyone is dismissed and they break away taking their seats and resume their normal daily routine. Picking up a case of dirty dishes you take them to the sink to wash. As Mirajane and Kianna come over they greet you as Kianna offers to help you clean which you don't mind. The two of you go to the back for a couple of minutes.

Kianna starts the water as you pour them in and start washing while she dried them."That was strange this morning."you tell her.

"What was?"she asks, placing the dishes down.

"All of you, since I've been here, never had I seen any of you like that before."you tell her handing her a dish. She freezes knowing what you where talking about. You softly chuckle when you realized she did not respond you look at her."Is everything alright?"

Snapping her out of it"Oh, yes...Everything is fine."she smiles at you."So how is everything with you and Asuka?"

"It's fine, we always have a good time. I can only imagine having a one of my own."you tell her with a smile."It would be so nice to my own child, to be honest I would so happy. I just hope though when I do, I can be a good enough parent. Like Bisca and Azlack and my mother."you tell her.

"Please, you'll be the best mother, your so good with children not just Asuka but others as well."she tells you.

You think about, she was right though Asuka was the only on you watched you had a habit of being kind to any child that you saw helping to calm them down if they where with their parent. Even their parents told you that you would make a wonderful mother, you smile at her words.

"Thank you. But, that is ways away."you tell her handing her a few more dishes.

"Well whenever it happens, I can't wait to see your little one. Their going be so adorable."she tells you with a sweet smile, that you return to her. Shaking your hands as you finish last the of the dishes. Which she finishes drying. Taking the now clean dishes back to the bar setting down and sorting them out, someone calls for something which Kianna leaves to tend to them. Once you finish putting the last dish away, you look out the corner of your eye at some of the mages looking at the Mission board. Listening in to what mission they might take or the ones they where naming off.

"Still looking at the board?"someone says to you, snapping you out of it as you almost drop the dish you held, turning to find Evergreen there. A woman with long curly hair, dark brown eyes behind glasses, with a curvacious figure dressed in a revealing green dress. She smiles at you.

You smile back at her."Evergreen, hello how are you? Is your team back?"you asks her. She smirks at you.

"Fine, and yes we are. I see you haven't changed."she looks back at the mission look as well as your eyes drop she turns and sees this."So, have you been practicing?"

Looking back at her, you smile nodding your head knowing what she was talking about."That's good to hear, why don't we go and practice some more than?"

"Oh yes of course."you tell her placing the dish down, as you leave a note for Mirajane before you leave with her through the back. Walking along side her, she takes you an area away from others. Looking around she does not spot anyone, turning to you with a smirk on.

"Ok, ready?"she asks. Which you nod your head, next thing she sprouts her wings from her back and takes off in the air though not to far, she then turns to you."Let me see how well you've been doing."

Nodding your head, you calm down as your magic seal forms on your back the cold gentle wind picks up and goes to your seal as it slowly starts to take form into a pair of light blue ice feather like wings, Evergreen smiles. Once they form you push up and at first you almost crashed back down but you calm yourself and go to where she was.

"Very good."she praises you.

"Thank you."

"Not fairy wings but still, they are cute."she tells you touching them."And soft as well cold, so let's begin our lesson. Follow me and remember just keep a clear mind. We're going to go fly up for a bit then from here to the tip of the bell tower then back. Simple enough."she tells you, nodding your head ready to go, determined. With that she flies off, and you follow behind her, she was much faster than you but she still kept a good pace so you would not be far. You stumble a bit but she just reminded you to keep your focus. Which you did.

This was something the two of you had been doing for some time, once you first saw her sprout wings and saw her fly. Something inside you went off as you went to her and asked her to teach you how to fly. Though it was more so in secret not wanting others to know, which she became aware of. At first she didn't want to, but something changed her mind and since then she had taught you in private away from others, just the two of you. It was hard at first, but with practice you became better once you formed your wings.

Diving down as you follow her, in a way keeping up she looks back at you and couldn't help but smile at your determination. Something she could you had a lot of in you. She had a feeling on drove you, but never vocalized it to you. Reaching the bell, she touches it and turns back around which you do the same and follow her all the way back to where both started. She comes and lands down, with you landing a few seconds behind her.

"Not bad, not bad."she tells you as her wings go away and yours do the same.

"Thank you. That was really refreshing."you tell her.

"Glad to hear it, so though I've been gone for some time tell me any good news? Have you received anything from your sister or Lyon?"she asks as the two of you head back.

"Yeah..."your voice became heavy, she looks back at you coming out of the hidden area.

"Oh..."she knew by your look, which you just slowly nod your head. A smile comes to her face. As she places a hand on your shoulder, making you look up at her."You know I have someone else who is interested in you just incase you know."she tells you with a wink, which you look at her a bit confused.

"..."you then just smile.

"I've told you many time before who I think would be prefect for you."she tells you as both come back into the Guild, making your way behind the bar while she went to the otherside looking around when her eyes landed on who it was she talking about, she gets your attention. Thumbing over shoulder.

You look as well, which made you eyes go big at who it was."Evergreen, no!"you tell her shaking your head.

"What? I think it's a good match, the others do as well all three of use approve of it."she tells you.

"..."you where about to say something when Asuka comes running over to you, with Twinkle not to far behind her, she grabs onto your leg. You look down at her."What is it?"you asks her with smile.

"Look at this."she shows you a picture of you with Twinkle and her along with her parents.

"This is lovely. I'm sure you're parents are going to love it."you tell her.

She smiles more, when she shows you another one. This time it was you along with Gray drawn in crayons holding hands both of you smiling. You look at her with a sweet smile."Thank you, it's lovely. I'll hang it up for you."you tell her as you do so, when she saw it making her delighted as she leaves you. Evergreen looks at the picture rolling her eyes."What?"

"Personally I think my pick is much better, than no offense Gray."she tells you.

Making you laugh at her."It's just a picture, of two friends."you tell her."Besides, I am engaged so those thoughts don't cross my mind at all."you tell her, she looks at you.

"Aren't you the dedicated type."she sarcastically says.

"Aww, how cute."Mirajane comes over looking at the picture."It's so sweet."

"Thank you Asuka drew it for me."you tell her.

"Aw...she's right on the dot with it."Mirajane tells you, as she kept looking at the picture.

"..."you look at her, she turns and looks at you with a smile. Then gets what she needed and leaves, making her way to the others sitting down.

"So again about my pick?"Evergreen gets your attention which you just shake your head with a smile.

* * *

><p>As night came, you finished up your shift calling Asuka to you and Twinkle who come. Saying your good byes to everyone you three leave. Making you back to your home. A place that you shared with Lucy. You bought it with Lyon's money not wanting to be a bother with Lucy in her small place, so you bought a bigger size place. Picking up a few things before you three headed home.<p>

Asuka asked for the keys to open the door which you did not mind at all, she runs with Twinkle following her as she goes to open the door and inside to her room. You couldn't help but smile, as you reach your door, someone calls to you. Turning around you find Gray. He comes walking over to you.

"Hello Gray."you smile at him.

"Amora...are you ok?"he asks.

You look at him a bit bewild at his questions. You responded with a smile"Yes, I am."you tell him,"Why?"

"Last night, I saw you looking up at the sky something was bothering you wasn't it?"he asks getting straight to it, he could see it in your eyes he was right. Your eyes drop but you try to keep them strong.

"I'm ok now. So it's alright."you tell him. Turning to get inside."But thank you for checking up on me."you tell him. As you go inside, but he stops you placing a hand on your shoulder. You kept your back to him.

"Amora..."he calls to you softly."..."he turns you around carefully as you look at him."Amora...what's really going on?"

"...It's nothing I promise... it really isn't anything."you tell him, but he knew you where lying through you teeth. Inside your home, Asuka and Twinkle where looking through the window at you the two of you, the little girl couldn't help but smile in delight hoping something was going to happen.

"...You know you can tell me."he tells you.

"..."you grip your bag more, as you just shake your head no, refusing to tell him. Even with tears starting to come down your face, but you forced yourself to smile like always, looking at him."It's nothing to worry about I promise, Gray. It's nothing."you say softly, as you turn to go back inside from him. Shutting the door on him, but he stops it with his foot.

"Look, tomorrow how about I teach you some of your mother's magic"he tells you, which surprised you as you open the door looking at him. He gives you a warm smirk. Making your eyes light up at the idea.

"Yes, that sounds great."you tell him, as you hug him quickly and go inside. Though he wasn't able to hug you back since you let go quickly to go inside shutting the door on him. He stood there looking at your door as he hears Asuka's voice scream in delight, making him smile. He though back to what he over heard you and Kianna talk about, children. As he listen in, it made him think about the possibility of you as a mother raising a child that looked like you. He wasn't sure what gender but all he could imagine was the two of you smiling with him by you. But he had to bring himself back to reality. Which made him shatter that dream. But then again, he felt it was still possible to have it. Looking at your door, he leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came, Gray was waiting for your arrival so he could teach you Ice Make Magic. Leaning on a tree in the same area that Ezra would have her training sessions with you, it seem like the ideal place to meet. Looking around he didn't see any sign of you at all, he was starting to get worried, it was already a few minutes passed the time he said to meet up, and no sign of you. Maybe he assumed you had to drop off Asuka or her parents came back, but then again they wouldn't be back just yet, other thoughts came to him mind, then there was the thought of your magic going out control or the Magic Council came to get you.

He couldn't have that happen, getting up off the tree to go and make sure things where alright. When heard you calling his name, stopping him in his tracks. Turning around you come walking over to him with, Lucy, Asuka and Twinkle. Waving to him. Which made him smile.

"Good morning, Gray."you greet him.

"Morning."he greets back.

"Sorry for being late, someone didn't want to get out of bed."you tell him playfully patting Asuka's head, which she just laughs, turning back to him."I'm ready."you tell him.

"Alright, we can get started."he tells you, then looks at Lucy who seem to understand, taking Asuka's hand.

"Why don't we go get something to snack on?"she tells the little girl, who happily agreed with her, taking Twinkle with her she waves bye to you, as she left with her.

Waving bye to them as well, turning back Gray."I remember the stance...just a bit."you tell him, as you get into it, though not really the right way.

"Here...like this."he shows you, you watch him as he gets in the proper stance.

"That's right..."you stand next to him in the same position, using both your hands like your mother had told you many years ago with this magic."Ok, ready."you tell him, he looks at you. He could see you where eager to learn and happy at the sametime about learning Ice Make Magic. Years ago when the two of you where younger, you never really got into it. Though you where taught a few things, you never trained as much as he and Lyon did, feeling it was best to take care of everything else. But now he could see it was different. Feeling his eyes on you, you turn looking at him with a smile."What? Am I doing something wrong?"you asks looking at yourself.

The Ice Mage shakes his head no."Nothing, alright let's begun. You do know there are two different types of form for Ice Make. Static and Dynamic."

"I know, mom use to tell us that all the time, you're more Static making inanimate objects while Lyon was more Dynamic he made animated objects."you tell him.

"Right, so do you know which one you want to do?"he stands back up. You do the same thinking about it.

"I wanted to do my mother's spells..."you tell him softly, then look up."But...I have some I want to do myself. If that's alright?"your gaze turns to him. He nods his head.

"Let's get started then."he gets back into the proper position, which you follow him, both of you using both hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Ur, Lyon, Gray and young Amora all stood outside in the cold in nothing but their underwear practicing Ice Magic, though the other three where able to make something out of their magic, Lyon little birds, Gray small dagger, Ur her famous rose garden, and little Amora looked at her mother, trying to do the samething, but it backfired and the rose garden ended up wrapping around her. Which caused the young girl to scream.<strong>

**Ur turns around quickly to see her daughter, wasting no time she rushes over to her."Hold on."she tells her daughter calmly as she quickly uses a different spell, to help her child. With it off, Amora sits up with her head down in discouragement at failed accomplishment. She did her best to hold back her own tears. Her mother gentle places and on the side of her face to sooth her child. Lifting up her face to look at her, giving her a warm smile. **

**"Mommy...I couldn't do it."Amora quietly tells her. Much to her mother's surprise.**

**"Do what?"Ur asks with a smile. **

**Amora bits the bottom of her lip as it quivered."...I couldn't BE LIKE YOU!"she outburst. Ur looks at her, along with her two pupils all in shock at what just came out of her mouth. Dropping her head low."...I'm sorry mommy."she apologizes to her."I'm not going to be as good as you."**

**"Oh, Amora."Lyon eyes sadden at her words.**

**Ur couldn't help but smile softly knowing exactly what her daughter was saying. Placing a gentle hand on back just as she was about to say something her dark haired pupil does.**

**"Well duh you're not going to be like Ur."Gray bluntly says, without an ounce or remorse in it. Lyon and Ur look at him but he seem not to pay attention to it, putting his hands behind his head as he kept going."You're mom is stronger and has her own style with this magic. You're just a little copycat, you're never going to be like her trying to follow what she already can do. So stop wasting her time and our time."he scuffs at the little girl. Which made her drop her head more. **

**"Don't listen to him Amora!"Lyon comes to her rescue to try and lift her spirits, but his words where no help to her. Just as Ur was about to snap at Gray for his harsh words, she heard her daughter start to cry, looking back to her. Only for Amora get up quickly and sprint away. Ur gets up quickly.**

**"Amora!Amora!"she calls to her daughter as she race after. Leaving Lyon and Gray, who looks the way the young girl ran, only to be tackled by Lyon, as the two of them rolled on the ground. **

**"What is your deal!?"Lyon yells at him"Do you have say mean things to her? Huh?!"he yells at the dark haired boy. **

**Gray looks at him as his eyes went hard to Lyon, who did not take kindly to his cold stare. Raising up his fist, just as he was about to go and strike him in the face. Only to be stopped by Ur, who held his fist back. Lyon turns around surprised to find Ur. His eyes grow wide, as her grip on him was firm. He looks at his mentor, who looked pasted him at Gray moving Lyon slowly off him. She quickly yanks up Gray, which slightly scared the boy. **

**"You go and find my daughter."she tells him, Gray looks at her with a cold sweat. Her voice was heavy and dark. Letting him go, Gray looks at her she was serious about this, he never had seen her like this, yeah he was use to being hit in the head by her for making her daughter cry but this time it was different that it scared the young boy, not wanting to argue back afraid of what might happen, Gray grabs his jacket and walks away. Keeping his mouth shut. **

**"Amora! Hey Amora!"Gray calls for the young girl, only to hear nothing, he huffs to himself. He didn't know how long he had been walking around for but he knew it was hours, the sun had already started to set. He really wanted to go home, but knew what awaited him if he returned with out her. So he had to suck it up and call for her again. It was just words, he was only telling her the truth. What harm was the truth? **

**Treading through the snow, he calls for again his voice was starting to become horse, still nothing. Though he wouldn't admit he was starting to get worried now. Normally when she ran off it was easy to find her, since she went to the same spot after spot but this time was different. He calls her again though stops half way through, seeing a flash of light. Getting curios he follows the way it was coming from, as he got closer he heard a familiar sound a voice he was sure he knew. Peering through the branches he finds Amora, just fine, but a bit beaten up as well exhausted. He was relieved that she was fine, he was about to call to her. When he saw her form her magic seal.  
><strong>

**Putting both her hands upward."Ice-Make: Star Shield!"she says, then brings her hands down infront of her, next thing a ice shape star shield came infront of her. She was able to keep it up for a bit. She raises her hands again. Forming her seal once more."Ice-Make: Shooting Stars!"next thing three of her seals form above her as ice shaped stars shoot out as they come down, and once they made impact with the ground freeze. **

**Gray was shocked at what he just saw, just a couple of hours ago, he saw a little girl crying her heart out, and now he saw a much different one. A girl full of determination. This was a complete flip. He couldn't help but smirk. **

**"..."Amora heavily breaths with an accomplish smile until she fell face first in the snow. Gray snaps out if as he rushes over to her, getting down her level.**

**"Amora!"he calls to her frantically, he then picks her up turning her over, putting his ear close he could feel her breathing setting the young boy at ease. She was just fine, just tired. Looking at everything she had done, he could see she had been practicing for a good amount of time. He looks down at the tired out girl, who to his surprise was smiling. Which made him smile a bit, as he softly chuckles to himself. Taking off his jacket he wraps it around her as he slowly he starts to pick her up, trying to becareful not to wake up. With her safely in his arms he walks back home. **

**On his way, he felt her moving. He stops looking down at her, her barely open but she looks in his direction. Though her vision was blurry, she gives him a tired smile.**

**Back at home, Ur and Lyon where waiting for Gray. Lyon was pacing up and down eagerly waiting for Amora's return. **

**"He should be back by now."Lyon growls between his teeth."I knew I should have went with him."**

**Right when he said those words the door opens, as Ur looks up quickly along with Lyon the two them see Gray carrying a knocked Amora."Amora!"Lyon races over to the two. Ur comes and takes her daughter from Gray.  
><strong>

**Placing her ear to her chest, hearing her heart beat sighing in relief she was alright. Placing gentle kiss on her forehead, which made her daughter slowly start to wake up. **

**"M-mommy..."Amora tiredly calls to her. Looking up at her mother with a weary smile."...I-I found...my...own."her voice trails off as she falls back to sleep.**

**Ur stops walking with her child, as she turns to look at Gray."Thank you."she tells him and with that leaves with her child.**

* * *

><p>"Ice Make: Saturn's Rings."you say your spell as your form the ice into rings from Saturn and shot them one after another at the ground once they hit, it freezes along with causing some cuts on the ground. "How was that one?"you turn to Gray.<p>

"That was good."he tells you, which you smile at.

"Thanks, I'm glad it turned out alright."you tell him as you look up. Then to him."Guess I won't be able to do my mother's spells."Shrugging your shoulders."But that's alright, I can't wait though to show her what I've been learning. Do you think she'll be happy with it?"

Gray went quiet for a bit, it was always so hard not to tell you the truth. But he had to even if he didn't want too. Swallowing hard he looks at you with a nod."I know she would be very proud."Your smile became brighter.

Sitting down to a rest."Just think, when Lyon and my sister come back we can all go and see mother again. She'll be so happy to have everyone she loves back. We can be family again. I know though she's going to be really happy to Ultear, do you know how many times she use to become sad whenever she thought of her, it was hard seeing her like that. But I'm glad now that Ultear is back things will be much better and mother will be happy. Happier than she has ever been. Can you just see it Gray?"

Gray sits down with you, listening to your genuine words that could make anyone who has never meet you feel good, but for him it tore him up inside. But all he could do was go along with it.

"...Gray I've been meaning to asks."you look to him."How where things between you and Lyon? Did you two still remain good friends?"

Gray slightly stiffs up as he looks the other way, thinking back to what happen between he and Lyon, after your mother died. How distant they both became, with Lyon holding a huge grudge towards him for taking everything from him, though he knew mainly you when they both went back home to find you gone. A burden he held on him for years. And when they meet up again years after with Lyon trying to bring back your mother, their blood battle between the two of them. Blows and words where exchanged between the two of them, though they where able to settle that part when it came to you. It never was, he could only imagine how much it would pain you to find out how they both had acted with out your presence that they had come to rely on to keep them both at bay and maintain the peace. He looks right at you, as you waited for his answer. He knew he couldn't bring himself to tell you the truth, not like what he would always do to you many years ago. He just couldn't not this time.

"Gray, is everything ok?"you asks worried over his hesitation to answer that question.

He gives you a small smile. As he tried not to choke on his words."Yeah, things...Where fine."You smile at what he said.

"That's good to hear, I was afraid you two might have done something to one another."you tell him."That always scared me with you two, but I'm glad you both remained friends after all this time."You look at him laughing a bit. Which made his heart drop heavy.

Balling up his fist tightly, which you noticed."Gray, what's wrong?"you call to him, making him stop he looks up at you.

"It's nothing...just cold."he lies to you.

"Here then."you take his balled fist and put your hands around it as you do your best to warm it up."Better?"you asks with a smile. He smiles at you from your gentle soft touch.

"Amora..."

"Yes?"

Gray placings his other hand ontop of yours, which made you stop as you look up at him as his grip on became tighter. His eyes drop low as he gentle rest his forehead on yours. Which you didn't mind. He was about to say something when you did instead.

"Gray..."you look up at him, he saw something was wrong. He felt you trembling."...Sometimes I get the feeling others are lying to me. Are they?"your search his for some sort of answer. He does his best to keep himself calm and not give it away. Your eyes drop"I also don't understand why...I mean I really...have things changed? When is Lyon and Ultear coming back?"

His grip on your tightens on you."...Amora, I'm sorry you're feeling like this. The last thing I would want to do is cause you any more sort of strife. I don't know when Lyon and Ultear will come back, but...you just have to know that whatever it is they are doing mainly your sister it's for you."

"I know, but...I would rather have them here. I want there here, back so we can be a family again."your voice starts to get teary, shaking your head."It's not fair, what is it that they have to do? Isn't being a family more important? I'm starting to get tired...really tired. But then I know it's going to be ok...right?"

Gray looks at you, as you look up at him for reassurance, for strength. Even if you smiled at him, he could see how you where beginning to break inside. He exhales slowly.

"Amora...I-"Gray starts when he was interrupted by someone calling out your name.

"Amora!"someone squeals your name on the top of their lungs, just as you and Gray turn around to see who it was, only for you to be slightly tackled by Jenny, to the ground. As she hugs you tightly."Ah, my little sister I've missed you so much!"she screams in delight. Finally seeing who it was that tackled you, you smile at Jenny as she hugged you tighter."It's been so long!"

Gray watches this, rolling his he eyes a bit irritated by her presence as well her reaction towards you. Jenny finally calms down and releases you from her grasp. Coughing a bit you look at her, surprised that she was here but welcome her."Hello Jenny, I'm surprised that you're here."

"Thank you, and of course I wouldn't miss yo-"she starts only for Gray to cough hard, she looks at him quickly as he gives her a shush gesture. Getting it she laughs."I wouldn't miss your...ummm...training yes. I was told you are training so I thought I come and check up on you."she tells you standing up, helping you up.

"Oh, thank you, but it's over. Where are the others?"you asks, looking behind her.

"Oh, back at the your Guild."she thumbs over your shoulder.

"Then I should go say hi."you tell her.

"Seems fine, we can go say hi. After though we go get you fitted."she tells you.

You look at her not understanding what she was talking about."Fitted for what?"

"Oh...ummm...for...for...a picture on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine."she quickly says while she pushed you away from Gray."Have to make sure my little sister looks the best."

"Umm, alright."you tell her, you then wave bye to Gray."Bye Gray and thanks for the lesson."

He gets up and waves back to you, as Jenny pushes you faster away from him."So, I was thinking more of an off the shoulder kind of dress or gown. Yep gown."Jenny tells you.


End file.
